Dragon Ball: Pan's Adventure Ninja Dimension Saga
by Evil Pikachu
Summary: While Goten, Gohan and Trunks were forced to train in the Gravity Chamber with Vegeta, Pan was left to train by herself just outside West City after Vegeta told her that she wasn't ready to handle his level of training. Suddenly to Pan's surprise a mysterious green vortex appeared while she was practising, curious Pan flew closer to investigate only to be pulled into the vortex.
1. Chapter 01: The Adventure Begins

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: The Dragon Ball characters will be going by their original Japanese dub's ages and the five years from Dragon Ball Z's twenty-eighth World Martial-Arts Tournament not the FUNimation dub's ten years jump. Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Added more additional content. (Please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 03/02/2012 (US) or 02/03/2012 (UK)

Date Updated: 08/07/2014 (US) or 07/08/2014 (UK)

This is my first fanfiction, so I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.

Please don't hesitate to PM me anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy & Others = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

During his last battle fighting desperately against Omega Shenron to save the Earth, Goku along with the help of his friends and family managed to gather a great deal of spiritual energy from every place and person he could find to form his greatest final attack called the Universal Spirit Bomb. The last of the evil Shadow Dragons could do little to stop the devastating attack from destroying him after the Saiyan raised on Earth successfully launched the deadly Spirit Bomb directly at his opponent to end the battle once and for all, enveloping Omega Shenron completely in a massive Earth shaking explosion. After the dust had settled, the seventh and last of the evil Shadow Dragons was nowhere in sight instead replaced by the sudden appearance of the original real Shenron without even the need of being summoned, surprising Goku along his friends and family as the sky was clear and blue and there were no dragon balls in site.

Then healing the Earth raised Saiyan's wounds, the dragon began explaining to the hero that he would need to leave the Earth for a century of rest until he was completely cleansed of all the effects of the shadow dragons before he could return and be able grant any future wishes. But before Shenron was about to leave Goku convinced Shenron to grant one last wish to revive the people killed by Super Seventeen and the Shadow Dragons, but in return the dragon told the Saiyan raised on Earth to join him which Goku instantly agreed to. After Shenron fulfilled the wish the Earth raised Saiyan told Vegeta that the lives of everyone are now in his hands passing the role of protector of the Earth to him, then after his last words Goku jumped on the green dragon's back and departed.

Before they were completely ready to leave the Earth, the Saiyan raised on Earth asked Shenron if he could visit Krillin who was among those recently revived, the dragon saw no harm in allowing him to visit and agreed to Goku's request, after arriving at Master Roshi's island the Earth raised Saiyan met with his long time friend Krillin telling him that he was leaving and the two of them decided to have one last fight before Goku flew off with Shenron on his newest and longest adventure yet.

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins.**

Months later, Vegeta had begun forcing Goten, Gohan and his son Trunks to train in his newly rebuilt Gravity Chamber, knowing that if a new threat appears in the future, the former Saiyan Prince by himself would not be able to take it on alone or he may even be unable to fight at all. This story begins on a scheduled training day, when the two sons of Goku were travelling by self-propelled flight towards West City to meet Vegeta and his son at the Capsule Corporation. "Come on bro do we really need to train today?" Goten asked, showing his brother that he didn't wanting to go.

"Vegeta seems to think so," Gohan replied, answering the younger brother's question.

"But it's not fair," the youngest of the two said in response, "I was planning to have the day off."

While the two continued their journey, the eldest brother decided to tell Goten that it could had been much worse, "Just be grateful that he doesn't force us to go every day," he said as he turned to his brother before he noticed a familiar Ki quickly approaching from behind seeing a figure in the distance, "wait who's that?"

"Isn't that Pan's Ki," the brother said in response with a question, "what's she doing here?"

"I think I may know why," Gohan answered.

As the figure came closer, it was clear that the figure was the eldest brother's daughter Pan, "hi dad, hi uncle Goten," she said in ear shot of the two.

"Uh, Pan what are you doing here?" Gohan asked his daughter, even though he already knew the answer, after she had stopped in front the two.

"Well, I was wondering," the quarter Saiyan daughter replied, answering the question, "can I train with you guys this time?"

Knowing that training in a higher gravity than what she normally used to maybe difficult for her and that the seasoned Saiyan warrior was like a drill instructor when it came to training, Goten decided to warn her, "err Pan, are you really sure this is a good idea?" he said along with a question. "You know how Vegeta is, don't you?"

"Of course I do, all I'm going to do is ask," Pan replied, answering her uncle's question, "just for a few hours, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Let's hope so," the youngest of Goku's sons said to the niece.

Now continuing their journey along with the oldest brother's daughter who joined them, the group just arrived at the Capsule Corporation building, Trunks seeing the group from the window decided to come out of the main building to greet them as the group began to land, "Welcome back Goten," he said to the brothers, greeting the two, "and you too Gohan."

"Hello Trunks," Gohan said greeting the lavender haired man, "nice to see you again."

"So Trunks," Goten asked Trunks, "where's your old man?"

Turning to face the younger brother, the purple haired man began to answer the question, "oh Dad's in the Gravity Chamber celebrating the machine, he'll be out soon," he said before turning to Pan and decided to her asked what she was doing, "uh, hi Pan, so what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Trunks," the quarter Saiyan girl replied Trunk's question, "I was thinking of asking your dad if I could join you guys in the Gravity Chamber this time."

"Well, this might be a b..." Trunks said before Vegeta who just left the main building interrupted him. "You're both late," the former Saiyan Prince yelled at the two brothers impatiently following up with a question, "what on earth were you doing to take you two so long to get here?!"

Taking responsibility, the oldest of Goku's sons decided to apologise for being late before explaining why they were, "Sorry Vegeta," he replied, "it just that Pan wanted to come along..."

"Hey Trunks," Pan whispered to the lavender haired man while Gohan and Vegeta continued to talked to each other.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks replied, whispering back.

Noticing that the seasoned Saiyan warrior's tone of voice and change in demeanour, the quarter Saiyan know something must have happened to make more antisocial than what he normally was, "Is it just me or is your dad more grumpy than normal?" she asked the son of the man in question continuing to whisper.

"Well, I wasn't there myself so I don't know any of the details," Trunks said in response, answering the question, whispering back to Pan, "but I think my dad and my sister had a really bad argument and ever since then he's been in that super grumpy state like that all morning."

"Huh Pan," Vegeta said in surprise as he finally noticed the girl, "Gohan, do mind explaining what she is doing here?"

As Gohan was about to answer the question, Pan was thinking about if Vegeta was going to allow her train with them, '_I hope he says yes,_' she thought to herself.

"She wants to join us in the Gravity Chamber this time..." the oldest of Goku's sons answered, but before the daughter's father could finish his sentence the former Saiyan Prince interrupted objecting to the idea. "Are you crazy? Absolutely not!" he said raising the voice. "This is serious training; we have no time for messing around!"

"What?" Pan replied in shock, "why on earth not?" but before she could even begin to protest, Vegeta interrupted explaining why she was not allowed to enter the Gravity Chamber, "For one thing you're not strong enough, you wouldn't be able to handle the Gravity setting that I have planned for today," the seasoned Saiyan warrior said as he glanced at Pan with a sigh before he continued finishing his sentence, "and I'm sorry to say this, but we don't have the time to waste waiting for you to catch up."

Then trying to convince Vegeta to change his mind, the raven haired girl began to speak, "But..." she said until the former Saiyan Prince stopped her mid sentence, "I am sorry Pan," Vegeta said raising his voice, now becoming increasingly irritated desperately trying to keep his cool, "but enough is enough... ...we've wasted enough time Goten, Gohan and you to son, get to the Gravity Chamber now!"

"...Sorry Pan, maybe next time," said the purple haired man apologizing for his father mood as the seasoned Saiyan warrior began walking towards the Gravity Chamber, leaving the group and the disappointed Pan alone.

"Uh, are you coming bro?" Goten asked his brother unsure what else to say.

Sending a signal for his younger brother to go ahead of him, Gohan decided to speak, "No Goten, it's alright you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you..."" he replied, answering his brother's question before the youngest of Goku's sons nodded and left to join the others in the Gravity Chamber.

"What am I going to do now!?" the quarter Saiyan girl said out loud.

"Pan, don't worry after the training session I will have a few words with him," the oldest of Goku's sons said, trying to comfort his dejected daughter, "by the way, I have something to give you it's not much, but..."

Curious to what her father had for her, Pan decided to speak out to find out, "You do?" she asked.

"Here, a little something I've put together," her father said in response, "I was planning to give you this later, but I might as well give to now."

"Okay dad," raven haired daughter replied with a question, "but what is it?"

Then after extending her hand, Pan received a capsule and a small bag, "That capsule has some training gear for you and the bag has about five Senzu beans," Gohan said to his daughter explaining to her what the items he gave her were, "take one when you're tired from training, but try not to waste them."

"Thank you dad," said the quarter Saiyan as she hugged her father.

"Okay Pan, I've got to join the others now," the father said to her, "I think you should go find a place outside the city to train, so you don't attract too much attention to yourself."

Knowing just the area, Pan decided to bid farewell to her father before she rose from the ground ready to leave, "I will dad bye," she replied to her father.

"Bye Pan," Gohan said in response to his daughter, "Please be careful!" then after the quarter Saiyan daughter disappeared into the distance, Gohan began moving towards the main building to join the others in the Gravity Chamber.

"At least with this I will be able train for a while," raven haired girl said to herself as she departed toward an area outside the city.

While the oldest of Goku's sons was just entering the main building, Goten and Trunks were now busy training with the former Saiyan Prince in the Gravity Chamber trying to keep up with him, "What's wrong Goten, can't handle it? Are the Gravity setting to high for you, do you want me to lower it for you?" Vegeta replied with a smirk as sweat ran down from Gohan's brother and his son's face having a tough time keeping up with the former Saiyan Prince's movements, "Come on Trunks I expected better from you!"

"But father, the gravity setting feel like it's twice what it was last week," Trunks yelled in anger at his father, "we can't keep going like this!"

"You're right Trunks," Goten said in agreement, "we can't keep up with you at this setting!"

Vegeta didn't respond and just stared at them. '_Great,_' the lavender haired man thought to himself, '_what in the world did my sister do this time?'_

"Stop you're complaining I've hardly changed the settings, this shows me you've made no progress at all," the former Saiyan Prince replied in anger, "I thought I told you two to practice, didn't I?"

"But father we did..." Trunks said before Vegeta cut him off mid sentence, "No buts son, you know that you need to keep improving if you want to get to the next level," said the former Saiyan Prince "I at least want to see the two of you at the level where you able to transform into Super Saiyan two, but at this rate it would take you years to reach that!"

Then while Vegeta resumed his fighting stance, Goten pleaded to him for a rest, "Could we at least have a break?" Goten asked.

"Of course not, if you're asking for a break now," Vegeta replied, answering his question, "it means you're even more out of shape than I thought."

"Darn..." the son of Goku said in response.

Just as they were about to continue Gohan entered the chamber, "Aren't you being a bit too hard on them," he said over hearing the former Saiyan Prince and the others, "you know they're not used to your training method."

"That maybe true, but if they had trained themselves properly, then I wouldn't have to push them this way now," Vegeta replied as Gohan entered the room he readied himself by powered up for training session, "I want them ready before they fight their opponent instead of being pushed like you were by cell, in any case you're not doing any better and I want you at least stronger than when we were fighting Majin Buu."

"But pushing us too hard," the eldest son of Goku said in response, "too fast might have the opposite effect."

After he had taken a deep breath to calm down he continued, "Gohan, you don't want me babysitting you or this planet by myself forever," the former Saiyan Prince replied, "while you stand helplessly waiting for me to win, do you?"

"Yes Vegeta you could be right, on another point why didn't you let Pan train with us?" Gohan said feeling a bit heated also took a deep breath before he replied with a question while Vegeta remained silent thinking about what say next until he decided to speak. "You could have lowered the gravity for just one day."

"I knew you might not understand, but she will only slow us down... ...when she gets stronger, then I will consider it," the seasoned Saiyan warrior said, "but we don't have time to wait for her to catch up, especially when you are this out of practise, if a new threat appears I don't think we would not be able to take it on at our current state, we're very far from ready!"

After Vegeta finished his sentence, the father continued trying to convince him, "But Vegeta, just for one day you could have lowered the setting," he said, "we could turn it back up when she finished."

"I can't take this anymore," the former Saiyan Prince replied before thinking for a bit, he finally agreed, "Alright Gohan you win, in our next session I will let Pan in for a few hours."

"Thank you Vegeta," the eldest son of Goku said in response, "you don't know how much this will mean to her."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Vegeta decided to speak out, "Enough talk for now it's driving me mad, get back to training!" he yelled as the oldest of Goku's sons sighed, as the group resumed their training session. "We'll discuss this further later."

**-Meanwhile-**

After receiving the gifts that her father gave her, Pan who was just outside West City getting ready to train by herself, '_I don't get it,_ _why wouldn't Vegeta let me train with them in the Gravity Chamber,_' she thought, '_am I...no I'm not that weak that I can't handle a few hours of his type of training._'

Then finding an isolated spot, the quarter Saiyan girl began changing into her new clothes, they were similar style to her own grandfather Goku's clothes, a red Gi with a dark red shirt, wristbands and a sash tied around her waist she received from her father, she was also wearing a pair of black and White trainers and she then re-tied her old orange bandanna around her head over her shoulder length hair. '_I'm sure that I am strong enough, but maybe... ...whatever if I need to get stronger,_' she thought to herself, '_then I'll just have to get stronger, that will show him that I can handle it!_'

As Pan took a deep breath she opened the capsule then began to put on the training weights she was given before she began to exercise, two on her arms and two on her legs, '_I wonder how their training is going? I wish I had a sparring partner,_' she thought, '_but with Uub sick and the others with Vegeta, I guess this will have to do.'_

_'Darn it_, _I can't believe Vegeta said that I can't train with them because he thinks I'm not strong enough hand wouldn't be able to his training,__Vegeta, I'll show you!_' the raven haired girl thought angrily to herself as she punched and kicked in the air. '_Does he really think that I would only slow them down!?_'

Suddenly at the corner of her eye Pan saw a weird glowing light, which caught her attention as the light grew brighter, "w-what is that light?" she said thinking out loud. The quarter Saiyan girl then put her arms up to block the light as it blinded her vision, '_it's getting brighter,_' she thought, '_too bright!_' Then a sudden whirlwind began to blow, gradually increasing in strength until it was even strong enough to knock Pan into nearby tree, snapping the tree in half on contact, _'What was that?_' she thought to herself. '_What was that weird light and that unnaturally strong wind? Where did it come from?'_

To her shock and surprise as she turned her head towards to where she saw the weird glowing light, the raven haired girl saw a black hole in the sky right above her, with a bright ball of weird light which appeared green coming from the centre of the vortex. '_What in the world?_' she thought. '_What the heck is that?_'

Then to her surprise while she flew a bit closer to investigate, it was beginning to become increasingly difficult to fly as she began to feel a strange pulling sensation which was getting increasingly stronger as she flew closer forcing her to keep her distance, '_Why does it feel like it's trying to suck me in,_' Pan thought as she was trying to keep her distance.

"Darn, it's getting stronger, wait... ...it's getting too strong, I can't break free!" Pan yelled in fear as the pulling sensation was getting to stronger to handle, she threw off her training weights trying to escape, she even tried using her Ki to blast herself away from the black hole as the vortex was pulling her in, but it was no use as the vortex sucked her in.

**To be continued...**

Again this is my first fan fiction so I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, Ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.


	2. Chapter 02: Pan's Disappearance

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: I have split Chapter 1 due to added content, which I also added a bit of the other members of Son family, Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

Date Updated: 08/28/2014 (US) or 28/08/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ _/ _**Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, Vegeta had begun forcing Goten, Gohan and his son Trunks to train in his newly rebuilt Gravity Chamber, knowing that if a new threat appears in the future, the former Saiyan Prince by himself would not be able to take it on alone or he may even be unable to fight at all. On the scheduled training day, the two sons of Goku travelling by self-propelled flight towards West City to meet Vegeta and his son at the Capsule Corporation, as the two made their way they noticed a familiar Ki quickly which was the eldest brother's daughter Pan. Soon as she was in earshot Gohan asked his daughter why she had followed them, she replied that she wanted to them training answering her father's question. Goten, knowing that training in a high gravity setting maybe difficult for her, decided to warn her that the seasoned Saiyan warrior was like a drill instructor when it came to training, but Pan was sure that Vegeta would let her train with them. Continuing their journey along with the oldest brother's daughter, the group arrived at the Capsule Corporation building, with Trunks coming out to greet them as the group began to land, Goten asked Trunks what his father was doing, then answering the question that his father will with them shortly the lavender haired man turned to Pan deciding to her asked what she was doing there. As the quarter Saiyan girl replied Trunk's question, Vegeta who just left the main building interrupted them; the former Saiyan Prince yelled at the two brothers that he was impatiently expecting them. Taking responsibility, the oldest of Goku's sons decided to apologise for being late explaining why they were. While Gohan and Vegeta continued to talked to each other, Pan whispered to the lavender haired man noticing that the seasoned Saiyan warrior's tone of voice and change in demeanour knowing that something must have happened to make more antisocial than he be normally.

After finally noticing the girl, Vegeta asked the father why his daughter was there, as Gohan was about to answer the question, Pan was thinking about if Vegeta was going to allow her train with them, but before the daughter's father could finish his sentence the former Saiyan Prince interrupted objecting to the idea raising the voice. Pan replied in shock, but before she could even begin to protest, Vegeta interrupted her explaining why she was not allowed to enter the Gravity Chamber. Then trying to convince Vegeta to change his mind, the raven haired girl tried to speak out until the former Saiyan Prince stopped her mid sentence raising his voice, becoming increasingly irritated desperately trying to keep his cool putting the matter to rest, after the seasoned Saiyan warrior left the group, the lavender haired man apologised for his father mood before he joined his father in the Gravity Chamber. Sending a signal to his younger brother to go, Gohan decided to speak to his daughter alone trying to comfort his dejected daughter by giving her a surprise, curious to what her father was about to give her, Pan's father told her to extended her hand to receive a capsule and a small bag. After receiving the gift she hugged her father, Gohan then told her to find a place to train. Knowing just the area, Pan decided to bid farewell before she rose from the ground ready to leave, after the quarter Saiyan daughter disappeared into the distance toward an area outside the city, Gohan began moving towards the main building to join the others in the Gravity Chamber.

While the oldest of Goku's sons entered the main building, Goten and Trunks were now busy training with the former Saiyan Prince in the Gravity Chamber trying to keep up with him with Vegeta smirking as sweat ran down from Gohan's brother and his son's face having a tough time keeping up with the former Saiyan Prince's movements. Trunks then yelled in anger at his father when he noticed that the settings were too high with Goten in agreement, Vegeta didn't respond and just stared at the two pushed for an answer. Vegeta cut them off mid sentence refusing to let the two rest, just as they were about to continue Gohan entered the chamber over hearing the former Saiyan Prince and the others and warned Vegeta not to push them too hard as Gohan entered the room he readied himself by powered up for training session and began to speak about Pan. After he had taken a deep breath to calm down he explained to Gohan that she would slow them down, the girl's father feeling a bit heated also took a deep breath before he replied with a question while Vegeta remained silent thinking about what say next until he decided to speak. After Vegeta finished his sentence not wanting to waste anymore time, Vegeta decided to agree before he told the group to resume their training session.

Meanwhile after receiving the gifts that her father gave her, Pan who was just outside West City getting ready to train by herself, finding an isolated spot changing into her new clothes, as Pan took a deep breath she opened the capsule then began to put on the training weights she was given before she began to exercise, two on her arms and two on her legs, the raven haired girl thought angrily to herself as she punched and kicked in the air. Suddenly at the corner of her eye Pan saw a weird glowing light, which caught her attention as the light grew brighter, the quarter Saiyan girl then put her arms up to block the light as it blinded her vision. Then a sudden whirlwind began to blow, gradually increasing in strength until it was even strong enough to knock Pan into nearby tree, snapping the tree in half on contact, to her shock and surprise as she turned her head towards to where she saw the weird glowing light, the raven haired girl saw a black hole in the sky right above her, with a bright ball of weird light which appeared green coming from the centre of the vortex. Then to her surprise while she flew a bit closer to investigate, it was beginning to become increasingly difficult to fly as she began to feel a strange pulling sensation which was getting increasingly stronger as she flew closer forcing her to keep her distance. As she was trying to keep her distance, Pan yelled in fear as the pulling sensation was getting to stronger to handle, she threw off her training weights trying to escape, she even tried using her Ki to blast herself away from the black hole as the vortex was pulling her in, but it was no use as the vortex sucked her in.

**Chapter 2: Pan's Disappearance.**

Unaware of Pan's situation, Vegeta and the others who were still inside of the Gravity Chamber, busy training at a high gravity level until Goten suddenly decided to speak, "I can't take this anymore," he said along with a question, "can we have a break now?"

"Absolutely not!" replied the former Saiyan Prince taking the advantage to force the youngest of Goku's sons crashing to the hit the ground hard in pain after a direct hit from a punch. "You can have a rest break in two hours, not before."

"But father it's getting increasingly difficult to keep up with you; can't we at least go super..." Trunks said to his father before Vegeta cut him off mid-sentence. "What? You want to use a transformation as a crutch!?" he yelled in anger at his son. "That would make it too easy; I want you to feel every move!"

Then pleading to the seasoned Saiyan warrior, Goten tried his best to persuade him to change his mind, "Come on Vegeta," he said to Vegeta, "we're suffering here!"

"If you can't handle the gravity in your normal state," the former Saiyan Prince said with anger in response, "then what would be the point of training at all?"

'_What on earth is happening outside?_' Gohan thought to himself as he felt a sudden Ki spike, powering up on the edge of west city.

As Vegeta finished his sentence, he suddenly turned and noticed that the elder son of Goku seemed preoccupied, "Gohan?" he said in surprise until he too felt the Ki spike. "Wait what the... ...I see."

"Huh, Vegeta, Bro?" the youngest son of Goku in confusion as he saw the seasoned Saiyan warrior and his brother distress until he also noticed Pan's sudden Ki spiked. "What's wrong...?"

"That's Pan's Ki, but why is she powering up?" the lavender haired man whispered in confusion.

Then while the group were questioning why Pan's strength increased, the older son of Goku was beginning to show great concern for his daughter's safety, "My daughter's Ki... ...guy's, do you sense that?" he asked the others in distress.

'_Something's not right,_' Vegeta thought in confusion, '_why would the girl power up to that height, that's not just to train!?_'

"Wait, it was just there and it's gone, my daughter's Ki... ...I don't sense anything from her," Gohan said turning room distress to outright fear and worry as Pan's Ki just suddenly disappeared, "it increased and then, her Ki just simply vanished, but I don't sense a foes Ki... ...what in the world happened?"

As the oldest of Goku's sons grew more concerned about his daughter's safety, the other's were left in a state of confusion about what had just happened, "What the heck could have of happened to her?" Trunks said in confusion.

"Guys you should take a look outside," a voice yelled over an intercom to the former Saiyan Prince and the group, the voice they heard was Bulma and it sounded like she was in great shock, "there's something that you all should see!"

'_This must have something to do with Pan's Ki suddenly disappearing._' lavender haired man thought to himself.

Making the decision to find out what the blue haired woman was talking about, Vegeta decided to suspend the training session, "okay the training session ends here for now, this sounds important," he said to the group, "let's go see what that woman wants us to see outside and after that Gohan, we'll go search for Pan." Then while the group left the Gravity Chamber, the seasoned Saiyan warrior was left behind to shut down gravity generator, after he had he turned the machine off Vegeta quickly joined the others outside, then just as he exited the former Saiyan Prince noticed the vortex in the distance, 's_o that's what she wanted us to see.'_ he thought as he walked towards Bulma and the others.

"Man guys, that thing's huge!" Goten yelled out loud to the others.

"So, woman care to explain on what the heck that green hole in the sky, is?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he pointed at the vortex.

Looking at her portable device connected to the blue haired woman's main research computer, "Well, by the computer readings," she replied, answering the seasoned Saiyan warrior, "it's a large, but unstable spatial rift in space and time."

"Unstable?" Gohan whispered to himself.

"Spatial rift in space and time?" the youngest son of Goku asked, repeating Bulma's last few words as a question.

Then answering Goten's question, the blue haired woman began explaining what the Spatial rift was, "basically," she said in response, "it's a hole in time or maybe even into another dimension."

"Oh yeah," Goku's youngest son replied now sort of understanding what Bulma was talking about, "like the one that Buu created when he escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or the one we made a new one as Gotenks to go after him."

"Then, has anything pass through the rift since in it appeared and enter into our world?" Vegeta asked wondering if there would a new threat that he'll have to take care of.

Answering the former Saiyan Prince's question, the blue haired woman told him not to worry, "no, as far as I know nothing from the other side has tried to exit from the rift," she replied, "but one object or person did enter, the others believe that it could have been Pan and based from what they told me and where she was, I would have to agree with them."

"Don't worry Gohan we'll get that brat back," Vegeta said to the father of Pan turning to face him trying to reassure Gohan that they will find his daughter, after seeing his distressed face.

"Thank you Vegeta," Pan's father replied.

Then in shock as she turned to look at her portable device, Bulma discovered to her horror that the reading from her computer were unsettling, "What? How in the world... ...wait that's..." she said in shock.

"Goten, Trunks both of you with me, we will enter the..." the seasoned Saiyan warrior said getting ready to enter the rift, but before he could finish his sentence the vortex suddenly collapsed with a sound of roaring thunder.

"What happened?" the group said simultaneously in shock and confusion.

After she had received more information from her computer, the blue haired woman decided to tell the others what happened, "it must have been too unstable and collapsed under its own gravity..." she said to the group.

"Blast it!" Vegeta yelled in frustration.

"But how are we going to save Pan now, with the black hole gone?" Goten asked out loud. "We don't even have the dragon balls anymore."

Then after thinking it over while looking the raw data, Bulma suddenly came up with an idea, "wait, my computer did record the wavelength of the rift," she said to the group, "I think I might be able to... ...it will take some time, but I think I will be able to refit the time machine to recreate the rift."

"Gohan, you can go home and tell your wife and mother about the situation then return here," the former Saiyan Prince said to Gohan. Then as the blue haired woman walked back to her lab, Vegeta with nothing else to do decided to return to Gravity Chamber, but not before telling the other two what he wanted them to do, "Goten and Trunks will stay here to continue training with me," he said to the two.

'_Where are you Pan?_' the eldest of Goku's sons thought to himself as the seasoned Saiyan warrior began heading back gravity room with the youngest of Goku's sons and his own son, who reluctantly joined him. Taking Vegeta advice, Gohan decided to begin his journey back to his home, as he flew away from Capsule Corporation was on his way home, the father was travelling at a slow speed deep in thought about his daughter, '_how did this happen?_' he thought.

Unable to hide or control his emotions, the eldest son of Goku began to take his growing frustration out onto the local landscape as he flew to a large rock and punched it to smithereens. "Why did this have to happen!" he yelled in anger. '_Wait._.. ..._I've got to calm down,_' Gohan thought, '_Bulma's working on a way to get to her, and if it's her she can do it._'

Finally calming himself down, Goku's oldest son continued his journey home at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu, '_I still have to tell my wife and mother,_' he thought to himself, '_how am I going to explain it to them._' Upon arriving at his home, the eldest son of Goku began to land at the end of the pathway to the door of his. "Gohan?" his mother, Chi-Chi asked him. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Mother," Gohan replied, "could you bring Videl here for a moment, there's something important I've got to tell you."

"What is it Gohan? Wait! Before you answer, have you seen Pan?" his mother asked in response. "She said she would do some chores when she gets back?"

It began to get more difficult for Gohan to talk as he pleaded for his mother to get his wife, "this involves Pan," her son said to her, "So could you please get her."

"Involves Pan?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh my, what happened to her Gohan?"

"I'll tell you in detail once you get Videl," Gohan replied, "I think she would like to know."

Not entirely sure what really happened to Pan, but knowing that it was important the mother agreed, "Of course, but I think we should go inside," she said in response, "from personal experience, I think the best place to received bad news is setting down, so if someone faints they don't hurt themselves."

"What is it Gohan?" his wife, Videl asked her husband after Chi-Chi had brought her daughter in law into the living room, "Chi-Chi said something about Pan being trouble?"

"I don't know where to start," Gohan replied while trying to think how he should explain to the pair, "but I'll try my best to explain."

As her husband explained about what happened to her daughter, Videl went shock and confusion to sorrow as he continued, "What are we going to do Gohan?" his wife said in response. "Without the Dragon Balls, how are we going to rescue her?"

"Don't worry, as hard as it is," Gohan replied tried to comfort her, "Bulma working on a way to get to her as we speak, she's the best person able to help her."

"Okay Gohan..." Videl said unable to find the right words to express herself.

Thinking that returning to Capsule Corporation would be the best thing to do, the eldest son of Goku told the two that he was heading back, "right, I think I should head back to Capsule Corp." he said to his wife and mother.

"Why Gohan?" his mother asked.

"Well, I've got to get back to training and I need to get ready, the black hole could be only the tip of iceberg," Gohan replied, "it could also reopen and in any case Bulma could use an extra pair of hands."

Unable to find a reason to stop him, Chi-Chi reluctantly agreed with her son decision, "okay if you say so," she said in response, "just be careful, we don't want to lose you to a black hole too."

"I will, I leave Videl in your care, look after her for me, at least while I'm gone," Goku's oldest son replied, "she'll need your support, I'll be back soon."

"I will Gohan," his mother said in response.

Now ready to leave, Gohan said his goodbyes before heading out the door, "Thank you mother," he replied, "I'll see you two real soon."

'_Just when I thought all this craziness was over,_' Chi-Chi thought to herself after her son had left, '_wherever you are my granddaughter, I hope you're safe._'

**-Meanwhile-**

Still trapped inside the vortex, Pan who was floating lost and aimlessly, wondering if she was forever trapped or where it might send her, unsure what was going to happen to her, '_Will I ever be able to escape...'_the quarter Saiyan girl thought as every minute she spent in the vortex to her felt like hours while she floated aimlessly.

Suddenly just when she was about to lose all hope of ever escaping, the vortex began to rumble, then with roar it shot her out into an unknown forest, falling uncontrollably to the ground, Pan noticing a large patch of mud, "Not mud," she yelled out loud, "I've got to stop!" Then using her Ki to stop herself from falling, the raven haired girl landed safely and was now getting her bearings. '_That was close!_' she thought to herself. '_Almost fell into mud, that's the last thing I don't want to get covered in mud.'_

Looking around for anything that would tell her where she was, the quarter Saiyan was turning her head in every direction, "now," she said thinking out loud, "where am I!?"

'_Strange?__I don't recognise anything around here,_' Pan thought as she looked in every direction, '_It feels sort of the same, but there's something different, weird?_' As the raven haired girl tried sensing her father's Ki, but she couldn't feel his Ki or anyone's for that matter, '_I can't sense my dad's Ki or even the others,_' she thought, '_am I still on Earth?_'

Then suddenly Pan sensed a number of Ki's in the distance, '_I can't sense dad's or the_ others,' she thought to herself, '_but__I can sense a few Ki's in the distance, hmm... ...I don't recognised them and they feel__odd, but they are at least Human.'_Then as she took the time to sense how far away they were, the quarter Saiyan girl couldn't put her finger on it, but they were different to any Human she had ever sensed before, '_They're higher than a normal Human and their Ki's and they are different from what I normally sense, strange?_' she thought, '_Let's see... ...they're not too far from here,__maybe I can ask them where I am, I__hope they're friendly._'

After she had decided to head towards the group of unknown strangers, Pan took off from the ground thinking that flying to them was the quickest way to get to them, "No sign of West City..." she said thinking out loud as she rose. Then looking around, the raven haired girl was in shock and awe seeing how large the forest was, '_This is one large forest,' she_ thought, '_I will definitely cover more ground if I fly there.'_

Just before she was about to head towards the group of unknown people she sensed, Pan heard an explosion in the opposite direction, '_What an explosion?'_she thought. _'Odd, I don't sense any Ki in that direction; did that explosion kill whoever was there?'_

'So_me of those strange Ki's have split up from the main group,_' the quarter Saiyan thought in surprise, '_are they heading towards the area where the explosion was?_'

Instead of continuing towards the group of strangers, Pan decided to investigate the site of where she heard the explosion, '_Are there people there that I can't sense due to them losing conscious, well if there is anybody there,_' she thought, '_they might need some help and the strangers that are heading there might know where I am, I get to kill two birds with one stone._'

As she raised herself above the trees, the raven haired girl notice smoke in the distance, '_Smoke?'_ she thought. '_That's gotta be where the explosion was._' Then as she began to move towards the area where she had heard the explosion, Pan decided to move as fast as she could, '_I've got to move fast!_' she thought.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 03: An old enemy, Doctor Gero?

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: I split the old Chapter 2 in two and moved the second half to chapter 4. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 04/14/2013 (US) or 14/04/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, While Vegeta and the others continued training in the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta and Gohan sensed Pan's Ki spiked before it just disappeared. As soon as Pan's Ki vanished, Vegeta and the others suddenly heard a voice yelling over an intercom, it was Bulma and she sounded shocked telling the group to get out of Gravity Chamber to look outside, as the rest of the group left the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta turned the gravity generator off before he joined the others outside, he noticed the vortex in the distance, as he walked towards Bulma and the others, the former Saiyan Prince asked for an explanation while pointing at the vortex, after Bulma explain what the vortex was and that Pan was probably pulled in, Vegeta planned to enter the rift and rescue Pan, but to his surprise it suddenly collapsed.

Meanwhile Still trapped inside the vortex, Pan who was floating aimlessly, was wondering if she was forever trapped or where it might send her, every minute she spent in the vortex to her felt like hours, unsure what was going to happen to her, just when she was about to lose all hope of ever escaping the vortex, it suddenly shot her out into an unknown forest, falling uncontrollably to the ground, Pan noticing a large patch of mud she used her Ki to stop herself from falling, before landing safely getting her bearings, as the quarter Saiyan girl looking around, she sensed a number of Ki's in the distance, before deciding to head towards them, just before she was about to head towards the group of unknown people, she heard an explosion in the opposite direction, she then decided to investigate the site of where she heard the explosion, as she was rising higher above the trees she notice smoke in the distance before she started to move in that direction.

Meanwhile, Gohan who was on his way home from Capsule Corporation, was travelling at a slow speed deep in to hide or control his emotions, the eldest son of Goku began to take his frustration out onto the landscape as he flew to a large rock and punched it to smithereens. Finally calming himself down, Goku's oldest son continued his journey home at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu.

Upon arriving at his home, the eldest son of Goku began to land at the end of the pathway to the door of his, he then was greeted by his mother who asked him why his and if he knew where Pan was. It began to get more difficult for Gohan to talk as he pleaded for his mother to get his wife. After going indoors, while the eldest son of Goku waited in the living room Chi-Chi brought her daughter in law, Videl into the room. As her husband explained about what happened to her daughter, Videl went shock and confusion to sorrow as he continued. After finishing Gohan told them that he had to go back and Chi-Chi was left thinking to herself.

**Chapter 3: An old enemy, Doctor Gero?**

Upon arriving at the area where she had seen the smoke, Pan saw rubble and broken mechanical parts strewn everywhere in the surrounding area. "What in the world happened here," said Pan thinking out loud "that must have been one big explosion."

Then she noticed a secret entrance to a hidden laboratory with an old man in strange, but familiar clothes standing by the entrance. '_Those clothes?'_she thought. '_I've seen them before somewhere, but where?_'

As she studied the man's clothes trying to remember where she had seen them before, she tried to get closer, but what was even more odd to her, was that he had no Ki, Pan couldn't see his face so she decided to land behind a large boulder that was nearby making sure to hide her Ki before she peered over the rock. '_No?'_thought the quarter Saiyan girl. _'It can't __be?_'

Shocked to see an enemy from her and her grandfather Goku's past, who should have long been dead, she was so surprised that she accidentally blurted his name out loud, "Doctor Gero!?" yelled Pan before she quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late Gero heard her and located the quarter Saiyan girl by her Ki.

"It's no use hiding, I know where you are!" said Gero in a demanding tone. "Come out from behind that rock!"

As the android doctor stared at her location, Pan was deep in thought, thinking if it was wealth hiding anymore. _'Darn it,__me and my big mouth,'_she thought,_'I can't hide now, it's only a matter of time before he too impatient, I guess I've got to show myself now.'_

'_I do wonder why he is alive, I want to know what he was doing,_' thought the quarter Saiyan, '_and maybe he could even be behind that black hole too, guess there's only one way to find out...'_

After she moved from behind the boulder into the view of the Android Doctor, Gero caught sight of the quarter Saiyan girl, shocked to see his worst enemy Goku style of clothes. "What?" said a shocked Gero. "Those clothes... ...who in the world are you and how on earth do you know my name, girl?"

"Huh what... ...don't you remember Gero?" replied a confused Pan. "I'm Goku's granddaughter Pan, we fought after the last time you escaped HFIL, I thought you were dead when Super Android 17 killed you and sent you back to HFIL?"

"Killed, by what?" said the Android Doctor in surprise. "Super Android 17, what are you talking about?"

_'He doesn't know?'_thought Pan to herself. '_Does that_ _mean that I'm stuck in the past? But that doesn't explain those strange Ki's I sensed earlier and I've never sensed anything like them before._'

_'Excellent, I guess my experiment seems to have been a success,__but what in the... ...is she insane? What is she talking about?_' thought Gero confused by what the quarter Saiyan girl said. '_Goku's granddaughter, super Android 17, what nonsense? However she does know about Goku and no one from around here knows him which raises more question?_'

Pan continued to think to herself while waiting for the Doctor's response. '_So_ _I could be in a parallel universe or something,_' thought the quarter Saiyan, '_either way I think I'm stuck here for now._'

"How is that possible," said Gero in shock, "Goku's only son is below the age of 12."

"Below the age of 12?" replied the girl repeating the doctor's last few words. "But my dad is twenty-seven something years old"

"That impossible!" yelled Gero in unbelief before he stopped mid-sentence to think. '_Unless, however improbable, it could be based on some truth, there is a possibility that she is from the future... ...that's it!'_he later thought with smile on his face. _'What an unexpected surprise, now that I know my machine works, I can finally escape from this backward world and then I can finally have my revenge.'_

_'What's with that creepy smile...?'_ thought Pan with disgust.

'N_ow I've got to care of this nuisance and this is the perfect opportunity to replenish my Energy supplies,_' thought the android, '_but first I need some sort of distraction before I can drain her Ki._'

Then suddenly, the quarter Saiyan girl sensed two Ki rapidly approaching, one was closer than the other, but with the Android Doctor in front of her, she decided to ignore them. '_Those two that I sense__earlier__are close by,_' she thought to herself, '_but I've got to find out what Gero's doing first._'

Also detecting the two close by, Gero thought this could be his opportunity to steal her life energy. '_Ah, it's the blond and his friend,'_ he thought to himself, '_maybe they will be just what I need to distract her._'

Still ignoring the two that were approaching, Pan instead noticed a small orange sphere which looked oddly familiar. '_No way?_' she thought in surprise.

While she stared at the ball attached to a damaged device at the entrance to the laboratory, Gero thought it was the perfect time to strike. _'Yes,'_thought Gero,_'now while her guard's down.'_

"What?" she said with surprise as she looked at the object. "It can't be? Is that a Dragon ball, but how?"

Distracted from looking at the Dragon Ball, Pan was unaware of what the doctor was planning to do as he leapt forward at her while Pan's attention was only focused on the Dragon ball. _'Now,'_he thought as he got closer, '_stay still girl!_'

With his hands extended hoping for any chance of skin contact to absorb her Ki, Gero was totally unprepared on what was about to happen when just as he was about to grab her Pan noticed just in time dodging to the left, she then jumped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a nearby tree. "Nice try," said the quarter Saiyan girl with a smirk, "but you have to do better than that, if you want to steal my Ki."

_'Darn... ...I underestimated her, she is more powerful than I thought,'_thought Gero slightly angry at himself for underestimating her, '_however this is nothing I can't handle, but I do need to lead her away, if she find out what I was doing, this could become troublesome._'

After she had assumed her fighting stance, the quarter Saiyan began to taunt her opponent. "Care to try that again?" she said in confidants. "Or do you want to give up?"

"Curse you!" yelled the doctor in anger. "You cocky overconfident brat!"

"I've fought you before," replied Pan, "Can't fool me, I know your tricks."

Suddenly, Gero detected that one of the two that were approaching was close enough to see them fighting. _'Good, if I can't steal her Ki alone,'_he thought _'then maybe one of those fools that were protecting me can distract her, so I can take advantage and steal her Ki.'_

"What's wrong?" asked Pan. "Don't want to get up?"

After coming up with a new plan, the Android Doctor got up to face Pan. "Yes you're indeed strong, now I can indeed see why you said that you are Goku's granddaughter," he said to her with a smirk, "but if you think that won't stop me, you are sadly mistaken!"

After the quarter Saiyan girl decided to go the offensive, she taunted her opponent once again. "I Hope that's more than just a bluff!" yelled Pan as she rushing forward stopped only by a group of unknown flying objects.

"It's about time you showed up boy!" yelled Gero pretending to be an impatient old man.

"What in the... ...a kunai...?" she said in surprise while she jumped to the right as more Kunai flew at her.

'_This is perfect,_' thought the doctor, '_they'll wear each other down, and then I will make my move._'

_'Who did that?'_thought the quarter Saiyan girl while she turned her head. '_Where did they come from?_'

"Stop," yelled the unknown voice, "the old man is with me, now leave him alone or else!"

After turning her head towards the one who threw the kunai, Pan saw blond-haired boy no older than her standing on a tree branch. '_That Kid, he's one of those strange Ki's I sensed earlier,'_she thought to herself as she stared at the boy,_'who is he? And why is he interfering?_'

Then after jumping off the branch, the blond landed between Gero and the quarter Saiyan girl. "Hey gramps! Are you alright?" asked the boy. "Why was she attacking you and who is she?"

"Never mind that boy," replied the android doctor.

After the blond looked back at Gero, he began looking forward at Pan. "But how the heck," he said in response, "did you get all the way out here?"

"Alright, if you must know, those thugs captured me, they took me to their secret base," explained Gero, "but after they left I somehow managed to escape, I thought I was safe that was until this girl attacked me."

"You mean," replied the boy with a question, "she's with them?"

"Of course she is," said the doctor in response pointing at the quarter Saiyan girl, "don't underestimate her! She may look normal, but she's extremely dangerous."

'_Weird? She doesn't look like one of those rogue ninja like the other that attacked earlier,'_thought the boy,_'she doesn't look that powerful and she doesn't seem to have any visible ninja weapons or tools, but I can't let my guard down.'_

"Do you really believe him?" asked Pan.

The blond stared at her in confusion before responding to her. "Who are you?" he said to Pan. "And why on earth did you attack him?"

"I'm Pan Son and that's all I'm going to tell you, I don't know who you are," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "but you're making a terrible mistake in helping him, now I must ask you to stand aside, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't chat with her!" yelled Gero as he egged the blond on.

'_I wonder why he interfered, they seem to know each other_, _well either he is with him, which is unlikely or he doesn't know who he really is,'_she thought to herself before the blond began to speak,_'I wonder... ...if I told him who Gero really was, would he think I'm crazy?'_

"I can't do that, Grandma Hokage gave me an important mission to protect him, I don't know who you are," warned the boy after he drew his kunai. "But I won't let anyone attack him and I can't and won't back down."

"Mission?" said Pan ignoring the blonds' warning. "Well if you're not going to back down and if you're with him, then I guess I will have to take you down too."

"You shouldn't underestimate me!" replied the blond in anger and confidence.

'I don't think _he's__that very strong...__...if he's only be using kunai this won't take long,_' she thought to herself, '_but it does feel like he's suppressing his Ki, I wonder, how strong he really is? I guess__there's only one way to find out,__I should I provoke him to find out?_'

"You can't defeat me," he continued "you should quit and run before I take you down."

"I take me down? I don't think so," said Pan trying to provoke the boy, "It won't take that long to defeat you, if all you can do is throwing gardening tools at me."

"If you think that's all I can do you are wrong," replied the blond, "I can a lot me than that."

"I don't think you should protect that man," said the quarter Saiyan in response, "you don't know who he really is."

'_That's it, his Ki is increasing... ...it somehow feels different,'_she thought sensing the change in the boys Ki,_'but why? It feels like Ki, yet it doesn't, this is weird?'_

_"_This will take you down!" screamed the boy before he began focusing what Pan calls Ki.

'_That's odd?'_thought Pan in wonder, _'He's channelling Ki to his hands, and it feels like it's changing again.'_

He started to do odd hand signs that were unknown to the quarter Saiyan girl. '_I'll surprise her with this,'_thought the boy, '_and then I'll use my new technique._'

'_What's with those hand signs?_' she thought, 'W_hat is he trying to do?_'

Pan stared in wonder at the blond as he formed a pattern of hand seals, then finishing his weird hand signs, he yelled his technique name. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as white puffs of smoke appeared creating four identical clones as the smoke dissipated, one on the right and the other on the left.

"Shadow what? What the..."said Pan thinking out loud in surprise unable to find the words to describe what she's seeing.

"Scared yet?" asked the boy beaming with confidence.

"Interesting technique," she said in defiance, "but if you think you're going to win just by making more of you will make any difference, then you're wrong."

"Don't worry," replied the blond, "this fight has only just begun!"

As she stared down at the clones, the blonds' clones began to dash at Pan. "That's the spirit," said Pan to the blond, "but we'll just have to see how far that will take you."

"We'll see about that!" replied the boy.

_'I don't know why you're helping that android,'_she later thought to herself as the clones neared,_'but I can't go easy on you._'

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 04: Pan Vs the Ninja of the Leaf

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: I decided to put this crossover between Episode 100 and Episode 101 of Naruto because I want Naruto to have the Rasengan and Sasuke to have the curse seal, Chidori and close to the time he leaves, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Moved Chapter 4 due to added content. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 04/14/2012 (US) or 14/04/2012 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, upon arriving at the area where she had seen the smoke, she saw rubble and broken mechanical parts everywhere, before she noticed a secret entrance to a hidden laboratory with an old man in strange, but familiar clothes standing by the entrance, she studied the man's clothes trying to remember where she had seen them before, but what was even more odd was that he had no Ki so she tried to get closer, Pan couldn't see his face so she decided to land behind a large boulder that was nearby making sure to hide her Ki before she peered over the rock, shocked to see an enemy from her and her grandfather Goku's past who should have long been dead, she was so surprised that she accidentally blurted his name out loud, before she quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late Gero heard her and located the quarter Saiyan girl by her Ki.

As Gero stared at Pan's location demanding for her to out from behind that rock, as she moved from behind the boulder into the view, as soon as Gero caught sight of the quarter Saiyan girl, shocked to see his worst enemy Goku style of clothes, he asked her who she was before Pan replied saying that she was Goku's granddaughter to Android Doctor in surprise confused by what the quarter Saiyan girl said, _while Pan wondered if she stuck in the past_or in a parallel universe as she waited for the Doctor's response, while thinking it over the Doctor detected two Ki's close by and another two farther away_,_with a creepy smile on his face looking at the quarter Saiyan girl before she also sensed two Ki rapidly approaching, but with the Android Doctor in front of her, she ignored them and instead noticed a small orange sphere which looked oddly familiar, while she stared at the ball attached to a damaged device at the entrance to the laboratory, surprised as she looked at the object, it was a Dragon Ball.

While distracted by the ball, he leapt forward at Pan as her attention was on the Dragon Ball, with his hands extended he hoping for any chance of skin contact to absorb her Ki, but just as he was about to grab her Pan noticed just in time dodging to the left, she then jumped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a nearby tree before she assumed a fighting stance, Gero was slightly angry at himself for underestimating her until he detected that one of the two that were approaching was close enough to see them fighting, _After_ the Android Doctor got up to face Pan, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to go the offensive, stopped only by a group of unknown flying objects, surprised she jumped to the right, while she turned her head towards the one who threw the kunai she saw, was a blond-haired boy no older than her standing on a tree branch.

After the unknown boy jumped of the branch, he landed between Gero and the quarter Saiyan girl, he asked Gero why Pan was attacking him while he looked back at Gero before looking forward at Pan, as they each wondered about their opponent's motives after the boy Pan warned before he drew his kunai, Pan ignored the blonds' warning provoking the boy as the blond began to get angry, sensing the change in the boys Ki as he began to form strange hand seals before he yelled his technique, as white puffs of smoke appeared creating four identical clones as the smoke dissipated, one on the right and the other on the left, surprised she stared at the clones before his clones began to dash at Pan.

**Chapter 4: Pan versus the Ninja of the Leaf.**

As the four the clones rushed at her, Pan dashed to the nearest clone to her, at a greater speed than the clone could react to, to the boy's surprise. "What!" yelled the blond in surprise. "She's fast!"

Then the quarter Saiyan proceeded to punch the clone with her right fist, but the clone was able to block the punch, so with her left leg she quickly kicked the clone in the stomach then with a grunt of pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Huh, what?" said Pan thinking out loud in confusion. "That's weird! When I hit him, he turns into smoke, what in the world was he made of?"

'_This is_ _irritating_,' thought Gero while watching the fight, '_with the boy fighting like this, I won't find an opportunity to steal their energy.'_

After defeating the clone, the quarter Saiyan girl she stared in surprise at the blond-haired, confused about his strange technique. '_What an interesting technique,__it sort of reminds me of one of grandpa Goku's friend's techniques,__what was it again?'_she thought remembering a family friend's technique._'The Multi-Form technique? But I don't remember the duplicates exploding__into white smoke__on contact, when you hit them.'_

'_What speed,__is she just as fast as bushy brows?'_thought the boy._'Or could it be possible that she's even faster?'_

Just before sending his other two of the three remaining clones to attack, the blond got his clones to draw their kunai. "Not attacking?" asked Pan. "Ready to get out of my way?"

"I will do anything to protect this old man," he said, "in any way I can, this is last chance to walk away."

Suddenly the boy changed his strategy, as the blond and the three remaining clones surrounded Gero protecting him. "Not a chance, you don't know what type of person he is," answered the quarter Saiyan girl, "but if you get my way again, then I will have no choice, but to treat you as an enemy too."

As she stared at the boy and his clones, looking for best way to take them all down in one strike, the android doctor was also planning a way to take them down '_This is taking too long, I've got research in laboratory that I need to save,_' thought Gero, '_I need to find an opening and take them out._'

'_But I do wonder who ordered him to guard Gero and why would they send a boy at his age be on a mission,'_she thought herself, '_well whatever it's not my problem, I've got Gero to worry about.'_

"What are you waiting for boy!" yelled an impatient Gero. "Stop wasting time chatting to her and take her out!"

"Calm down gramps I think I can handle..." said the blond-haired boy until he interrupted by Pan. "What? Do you think you can talk me out of this," she asked with a confident smile, "or do you think you can win against me?"

"Alright, I was going to let you walk away," replied the boy, "but now, you asked for it!"

"What will it be?" asked the quarter Saiyan. "More clones?"

'Okay, _if she wants to fight, so be it, but why is she just standing there, just what is she waiting for?_' he thought while he stared at the quarter Saiyan, '_Well if she's not going to make a move, then I will, this might scare her off._'

Nodding to his clones his to attack, the boy sent the two clones began to dash at her once again with Kunai in hand. "Not kunai again," said Pan, "do you really think that will work?"

Then both Gero and Pan noticed the boy extended his right hand to the other clone, while the clone started moving his hands. '_It's that technique..._' thought the android doctor as he looked on.

'_Wait,'_she thought,_'what is he doing?_'

Dodging a kunai wielding clone, the quarter Saiyan girl felt his Ki gather in his hand before her attention went back to the clone with the drawn kunai, which the clone was once again swinging the blade until the quarter Saiyan girl grabbed the clones arm. '_Gotta keep her occupied.'_ thought the boy while forming his new strange attack.

"Gotcha," said Pan, "this is too easy, you gotta be faster than that."

After tossing the surprised clone into the other, the clones made contact and exploded in white smoke on contact, then as she turned her head back towards the blond and his other clone, the quarter Saiyan noticed that held a perfect sphere of swirling energy on his hand. "Huh, wait so that was your plan," whispered the quarter Saiyan in surprise, "those two were only a diversion."

Then the blonds clone drew a number of shuriken as a distraction before throwing them as he dashed with his clone in front. "I guess I don't have any other choice..." whispered the boy.

'_This is just too easy,'_thought pan as she evaded the shuriken,_'he thinks that will distract me?'_

After she had kicked the clone who threw the shuriken in the shoulder, the clone instantly disappearing in a cloud of smoke just like the others, she then looked back at the boy, but to her surprise he was much closer than she thought he would be, suddenly the boy extended his right hand at the quarter Saiyan girl and yelled his attack. "Rasengan!" he yelled as he drew closer, but before hit could dead on, Pan was able to grab his arm and deflect the blond-haired boy's Rasengan before it discharged to her right side.

"Nice try, I have to say, that was one interesting attack you had there," whispered the quarter Saiyan into the blonds' ear, "I wasn't expecting close range attack, but you were a bit too slow."

Suddenly she threw him by his arm at a nearby tree, and then shortly after Pan felt a sharp pain from her right side as she realised what the attack had done to her. '_That move was far stronger than I thought,_' she thought to herself, '_I wonder, if that had made direct contact what would have happened?_'

'_Darn it, how is she able defect that?'_thought the boy as he hit the ground._'I think she's also just as strong as bushy brows too_'

"What are you doing boy," yelled the Android Doctor, "don't just lay there, get up and attack her!"

"Come on this is way too easy," asked Pan to the boy, "I hope you're not holding back, are you?"

'_It looks like I can't drain her Ki,'_he thought as he stared at the boy,_'at least at this rate, I don't have time for this.'_

Then after blond got to his feet, he began to think of a way to attack her before finally deciding. "Heh, don't worry this fight has only just started," plied the blond, "are you ready for round two?"

Once again, the boy began to do odd hand signs, but they were slightly different from the last before yelling his attack. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled out loud then with a large white puff of smoke a large amount of clones appeared surrounding her.

'_I've wasted too much time watching such a pathetic display,'_thought Gero to himself planning to sneaked away, _'I believe it's about time I leave, I should salvage what I can and escape to my laboratory.'_

"Not more clones..." said the quarter Saiyan thinking out loud out of boredom while looking around at all the clones.

"Give up!" said the blond. "I out number you a hundred to one."

"It doesn't make any difference how many you make," she replied, "you still won't beat me with that move."

"You're bluffing!" said the boy in response. "You can take some of them out, but you can't beat them!"

"Alright, I just have to prove you wrong," she yelled before, "let's get this over with, let's go!"

Then the group of clones began his attack, dashing at her. "We'll see about that!" yelled the blond before one of the clones tried to kick her on Pan's left side, but the quarter Saiyan girl blocked with her arm while another drew a kunai and threw it at her which she dodged.

"Disappointing..." whispered Pan to herself as she grabbed the first clone and threw him into the path of the other clones, defeating a uncountable number of clones, when they collided into each other some of the clones instantly burst into smoke.

"This isn't over!" yelled the blond as he sent more clones.

"Come on, you rely on that clone technique far too much," she said taunting the blond, "you can do better than that, can't you?"

"Of course I can," replied the boy in response, "just watch me!"

**-Meanwhile-**

The Android Doctor, who had just escaped the sight of the distracted boy and Pan, was now heading towards his ruined secret laboratory. 'W_hat fools letting me slip through their fingers,'_Gero thought to himself,_'now let's see if my main computer is still intact._'

Just before he entered his laboratory, Gero picked up a damaged device with the orange sphere attached. '_I can't return to my dimension without this..._' he thought to himself.

He removed the ball and looked at his reflection on the orange sphere before putting the ball in his right pocket, and then the Android Doctor began to move towards his computer inside planning to save what information he could. '_I hope it's still__functional?_' he thought.

Then as the Android Doctor neared his computer, he saw that his main computer was still in working condition. 'G_ood, what luck!'_thought Gero._'I can send my research data to my secondary computer._'

After he began transferring his files to the secondary computer, the Doctor began thinking about what he was able to obtain. '_I can't believe that it was so easy to obtain those samples,_' he thought, '_it's almost like they gave them to me.'_

While the computer continued to transfer files to the other computer, the Android Doctor reached his other pocket, opened and pulled out four sample containers '_That man was right about that boy, his abilities are very interesting,_' he thought to himself, '_once I get to my secondary laboratory,__I may find out the limits of what they call Kekkei_ _Genkai when__I will analyse his and maybe even his friend's DNA._'

Returning the four containers back in his pocket, Gero looked back at the screen, seeing that the transfer was slowly progressing. 'I will use this _knowledge,_' he thought, '_to advance my goals._'

While he watched his monitor screen, the doctor began to think about what would happen if he left his laboratory abandoned. '_Once the transfer is complete, and only then will I have to activate the self-destruct program,'_thought the Android Doctor, '_I can't let anyone find and use my equipment._'

As he decided to destroy his laboratory instead of just abandoning it fearing that someone will use his equipment, his computer displayed that the transfer was complete. '_About five minutes that will be plenty of time..._' thought the Android Doctor as he began to enter the self-destruct program.

After he finished entering the self-destruct program, Gero detected two familiar Ki's approaching. "What now?" said Gero thinking out loud while he was savaging what he could from his laboratory.

'_So_, _that girl and her Sensei are here,'_he thought to himself,_'I guess I should go greet them.'_

Just outside were the two that Gero had detected a pink haired girl and her grey haired Sensei, as they walked towards the ruined laboratory, she looked at her Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei what is all this?" asked the girl. "Huh, Sensei what's wrong?"

_'He's here I know it, but what's with all this wreckage?'_thought the man now known as Kakashi. '_Something more is going on._'

"Kakashi Sensei?" said the pink haired trying to get a response the grey haired man.

"Huh," replied Kakashi, "yes?"

"Are you alright?" said the pink haired girl. "You sort of zoned out."

Leaving his laboratory, the Android Doctor come into view of her and her Sensei. "Sakura wait here," said the grey haired man telling the girl to stay put, "I will be going on ahead."

"What?" replied the girl. "Why?"

"I'll explain later, now Takeo Susumu," answered Kakashi, "I want to have a word with you, if that is your real name."

"Ah Kakashi here to save me at last," said the Android Doctor, "it's about time you got here."

You can drop that act." said the grey haired man.

"What do you mean?" asked Gero.

"I know the truth," said Kakashi in a demanding tone, "now surrender and come with me; you've got a lot explaining to do."

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**Rockyweird** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **Hierkina** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **death Nightwalker666** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and Story Alert's, **Final** **Manga** for adding my story to their Story Alert's, **Copy Tiger** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and **vansho-lakon**for the suggestion.


	5. Chapter 05: Gero's confrontation

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Moved Chapter 5 due to added content, Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as the four the clones rushed at Pan, she dashed at the one closest to her of the group of four clones at a greater speed than the clone could react to the boys surprise, the quarter Saiyan punched the clone with her right fist, but the clone was able to block the punch, so with her left leg she quickly kicked the clone in the stomach, then with a grunt of pain before disappearing in a cloud of smoke before two more rushed at her. The boy's two of the three remaining clones suddenly stopped to draw their kunai and surrounded Gero protecting him. While he stared at the quarter Saiyan he nodded to his clones to attack, the two clones began to dash at her once again, then Pan noticed the boy extended his right hand to the other clone while the clone started moving his hands, after dodging a kunai wielding clone as she felt his Ki gather in his hand before she looked back at the clone with the drawn kunai which was once again swinging the blade before the quarter Saiyan girl grabbed the clones arm before tossing the surprised clone into the other causing them to explode in white smoke on contact, as she turned her head back towards the blond and his other clone noticing that his hand had a perfect sphere of swirling energy.

Then the blonds clone drew a number of shuriken as a distraction while he dashed with his clone in front, after she evaded the shuriken and kicked the clone who threw the shuriken in the shoulder which instantly disappearing in a cloud of smoke just like the others, then she looked back at the boy and to her surprise he was much closer than she thought he would be, then the boy extended his right hand at the quarter Saiyan girl yelling his attack as he drew closer, but Pan was able to grab his arm and deflect the blond-haired boy's Rasengan before it discharged to her right side and threw him by his arm at a nearby tree, shortly after she felt a sharp pain from her right side. Getting to his feet he once again began to do odd hand signs, but they were slightly different and then with a large white puff of smoke a large amount of clones appeared surrounding her.

Meanwhile the Android Doctor, who had just escaped the sight of the distracted boy and Pan, was now heading towards his ruined secret laboratory, just before Gero entered his laboratory, he picked up a damaged device with the orange sphere attached and removed the ball, then after the Android Doctor putting the ball in his right pocket he began to move towards his computer. As the Android Doctor neared his computer, after he saw that his main computer was still in working condition, he began to transferring his files to the secondary computer. After his computer displayed that the transfer was complete, Gero entered the self-destruct program, and then he detected two familiar Ki's while he was salvaging what he could from his laboratory. Just outside were the two that Gero had detected a pink haired girl and her grey haired Sensei as they walked towards the ruined laboratory.

**Chapter 5: Gero's confrontation.**

After telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight. "This is far enough, now we will have a little talk," said the grey haired ninja demanding that the android Doctor obey him, "and you are going to answer every one of my questions."

"To be this demanding, you must be very suspicious of me," said Gero with a slight smile on his face, "or do you know something about me that make you uneasy, am I right?"

"The rogue ninja that ambushed us earlier weren't very talkative at first," replied kakashi "but once they understood who I was, they became quite informative."

"Oh really, so how much, do you know about me?" asked the seemly interested android. "What did they tell you?"

The android had a more pronounced smirk on his face, to the surprise of the grey haired ninja. "They said that you were working for their master and it seems," replied kakashi, "when you betrayed their leader, by stealing his important documents and fleeing with them, their master sent them out on a mission to capture you."

'_Keep talking, if I wait for the right time and keep him talking,'_ he thought while the grey haired ninja talked, _'the opportunity to take a DNA sample may present itself.'_

"But don't get me wrong, my village's Hokage was already suspicious and so was I," continued Kakashi "especially when you asked for my team to escort you."

"If you had suspicions," asked the puzzled android, "then why did you pull this charade and continue your mission?

"Because, there were some interrogation reports of rogue ninja we arrested," answered the grey haired ninja, "they said that someone matching your description was working for their leader, Orochimaru."

"Oh, really?" said Gero in response. "Please, do go on."

"We also have reason to believe that you were going to sell the information you stole to some rogue Sand ninja," explained the grey haired ninja, "and we couldn't take the chance that, so while my team escorted you, while we sent a second team to your arranged meeting point to arrest the ninja you made a deal with."

'_What fools, it was never my intention to sell my information to them,'_ thought Gero_, 'I knew there were spies in their group, that is why made deal to sell that snake's research to them in the first place.'_

Kakashi thought that Gero would be in a state of fear when he finished his sentence, but instead the android doctor was completely calm and confident, almost overconfident. '_He's dealing with a trained Jonin of the leaf,'_ thought the grey haired ninja as he stared at Gero in confusion,_'but he's brushing this off like it was nothing, I see no fear in his eyes.'_

"So?" asked the curious android. "Why tell me all this?"

'S_omething not right, they said is that he's only a scientist with no combat training and has no ability to use Jutsu or Charka,_' he thought, '_but why is he so calm, is he secretly a ninja?_'

"Well are you going to talk or not?" asked Gero after hearing nothing from Kakashi.

"What I don't understand is, why?" replied kakashi. "Why would a person like you, risk death to steal from the likes of Orochimaru?"

"Heh, that Snake!" said the android doctor in response. "You underestimate me Kakashi; I'm full of other surprises."

"You're bluffing!" replied the grey haired ninja. "There's no way that you're even close to being an equal to him."

"Don't worry about me," said Gero with a chuckle in response "worrying about yourself.

Suddenly they were interrupted by an explosion before the grey haired ninja turned his head to the area where he heard the explosion in surprise. "What!" yelled "What t-the? Was that an explosion, but why?"

'_What, already?'_thought Gero. _'I spent more time than I wanted, but this is just the distraction I've been looking._'

'_Oh no... ...Sakura!?,'_thought the gray-haired ninja. _'Sakura's in that direction._'

Noticing the android doctor moving towards him, Kakashi tried to avoid him as he leapt at with his arms extended. "Sorry Kakashi," said the android doctor "I'm afraid you won't stop me at your speed, you're too slow."

'_What, he's that fast?' _thought Kakashi. _'Too fast!?'_

As the ninja tried to defend himself, Gero grabbed him, pinning the grey haired ninja. '_You're_ _too slow Kakashi, '_thought Gero in triumph, _'you will need more speed than that.'_

"Were you worrying about the girl?" said the android, "That mistake will cost you dearly."

Then struggled to escape, the grey haired ninja tried to free his hands, so he could attack. 'What? _I can feel Chakra leaving me!_' thought Kakashi, 'How is he doing this? _If I can just get my hands free, I can make my hand seals._'

"What's this?" said Gero. "Still won't give up? There's no use struggling, it all will be over soon."

While absorbing his life energy, the grey haired ninja suddenly somehow manage to free his hand and was now using them to make hand seals for his technique, finishing his hand seals, Kakashi yelled his attack. "Lightning Blade!" he yelled as he cut through the android right wrist, releasing him.

"Curse you!" yelled the android. "Fool, I could have given you quick and painless death."

Surprised by what he saw, the grey haired ninja was staring in disbelief as he saw that there was oil like fluid leaking out from his arm, instead of what he was expecting, blood. "What!?" he yelled in shock. "What the heck are you?"

Gero was enraged by Kakashi actions until he saw Kakashi fall to his knees with exhaustion, he chuckled seeing the weakened state of the grey haired ninja. "Oh, I see it took everything you had," he said with a smirk, "to free yourself."

"Just what in the world are you?" asked Kakashi barely able to speak.

"I've got no more time for this, well Kakashi, I had an interesting time with you and your group," replied Gero "but now I must go, I have big plans and I can't let you interfere."

"I won't let you go!" said the grey haired ninja almost unable to stand.

"Hmm I guess I'll leave you to that fool of a snake's men," said the android doctor, "maybe they'll find it more fun to see you this weak than I well, farewell."

With a kick, the grey haired ninja was sent backwards into the ground, leaving him unconscious.

**-Meanwhile-**

Still head locked in battle, Pan and the boy continued to exchanged blows as three clones rushed her. '_Okay,'_ thought the boy, _'let's see if she can handle this._'

Unsure about his motive and actions, the quarter Saiyan girl felt that she should continued to hold back until she gauged what he was doing. 'Why does he continue?' thought Pan in confusion.

Then the first clone tried kicked Pan on her right, while yelling what she thought was nonsense. "Na!" yelled the first as she managed to block it.

'_Why was his clone yelling out something?'_thought the quarter Saiyan girl. '_Is this some type of weird Ki based technique?_'

As Pan saw the second clone approach her, the next clone also yelled out something random. "Ru!" yelled the second clone as they continued their attack with a kick on Pan's left which she also blocked.

'_Darn, I don't sense him gathering his Ki,' thought the quarter Saiyan, 'What's he doing?'_

"To!" the third clone yelled finishing their attack with a kick which made contact lifting her up off the ground.

'_I can't risk it,_' thought the quarter Saiyan, '_just in case, I'll wipe out all of his clones._'

She began to move her hands together and started to gather her Ki in her hands, and then the real boy jumped in the air to deliver his final part of his attack. "Uzuma..." he yelled until the blond stopped mid sentence as he saw a glow between her hands and hearing her speaking from a whisper to a yell.

"What's she saying?" he yelled out of shock as he looked on. "What the... ...what is that? What are you doing?!"

"... ...Ha... ...Me... ...Ha!" she yelled out loud which resorted with a beam of Ki directed at the ground destroying all the clones on the ground leaving a crater behind.

After Pan and the surprised and shocked boy landed on the ground, the blond was left stunned by the attack. '_What the... ...what on earth was that,_' he thought to himself in wonder, '_what kind of Jutsu was that?_'

"What's wrong, do you want to stop here and give up now?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl to the blond. "Or do you want to go another round?"

While the shocked boy was staring at her until he shook it off and answered her. "I don't quit and I don't run!" replied the blond-haired boy still determined to fight, "You're not gonna scare me off with some flashy technique!"

"What are you crazy?" said Pan. "You've seen my power, why do you continue?"

Trying to continue her sentence, the quarter Saiyan stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly sensed another Ki followed by a giant Shuriken or Fūma Shuriken that flew right at her, which she barely dodged by tilting her head back.

"Huh?" said the blond thinking out loud in surprise, "Wait, it's..."

'W_hat?'_ she thought to herself._ 'Another ninja weapon? Why is there a high use of these?'_

Responding to her attacker, Pan launched a Ki blast sending it right at the newcomer, surprising both the boy and the newcomer. "There's no use hiding, who are you?" asked the quarter Saiyan as she looked direct at the newcomer's location. "You can show yourself now, I know where you are."

'W_hat in the world?'_ thought the newcomer._ 'How did she..._?'

Surprised that Pan knew where he was, the newcomer decided it was no longer necessary to hide and appeared from behind the undergrowth jumping to a nearby tree branch. '_Who's this guy?_' thought Pan as she stared at the newcomer.

**-Meanwhile-**

Back at Capsule Corporation, taking a well deserved break, Goten was looking for something to eat through the adjacent kitchen area of the building. "Hmm, let's see," he said out loud talking to himself, "what's in the fridge?"

Then after getting to the fridge, the youngest of Goku's son's opened the fridge's door and began looking inside instantly seeing a plate of leftovers. "Leftovers? What are they doing here?" he asked himself. "Well, it's better than nothing, but I wonder why they left here?"

After removing the plate of food from the fridge, a sheet of paper with the words *Vegeta's property! Hands off!* inscribed on it fell to the ground, but Goten didn't see the paper and walk away unaware of its existence. "How long has this been in there?" he said to himself as he was about to sit down at a small table to eat.

Now entering the Kitchen, the former saiyan prince walked directly to the fridge until he saw the sheet of paper and instantly turned his attention to Goku's youngest son. "Goten," asked Vegeta, "have you seen my leftovers?"

"What?" replied Goten oblivious to the situation.

"I said," said the former saiyan prince in response, "have you seen my leftovers that you seen to be chowing down on!"

"Err," said the youngest son of Goku barely able to talk, "Your leftovers?"

"Yes!" replied Vegeta beginning to show his anger. "My leftovers! The food that shovelled down your neck!"

"Eh, wait a minute?" said Goten in response trying to think an excuse. "Have you seen Trunks? I think he want to see me."

"Don't change the subject!" replied the former saiyan prince raising his voice.

"I think I hear Bulma's calling me?" said the youngest of Goku's son's as he began to escape from the room. "Got to go."

After Goten ran out the room, Vegeta began to chase after him. "Darn it Goten!" yelled the former saiyan prince. "Get back here you brat."

As Vegeta chased the youngest son of Goku around the building, Gohan arrived just outside Capsule Corp before landing at the entrance, then as he was about to enter, Goten suddenly crashed right into him. "What the heck, Goten?" asked the eldest of Goku's sons. "Where's the fire?"

"Gohan?" replied Goku's youngest son. "You're back? How'd it go with mum and sis in law?"

"They took the news hard, but it's that they know," said Gohan in response, "anyway, have you seen Vegeta?"

"About that..." said Goten unable to find the words.

"Then you are!" said the enraged Vegeta. "I finally caught up to you!"

"Vegeta!?" said the youngest son of Goku in fear. "Wait, we can work this out."

"Yes, we can work this out," said the former prince in response, "I'm going to work you hard for every calorie you had from my leftovers!"

Goten gulped before he was dragged away by Vegeta.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 06: Sasuke and Naruto

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: More content! Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, after telling Sakura to stay behind, kakashi led Gero to an area that was just out of the girl's sight, he began to ask questions to the android doctor, Kakashi surprised by the doctor's reaction to his question thought Gero would be in a state of fear due to being confronted, but instead the android doctor was completely calm and confident almost overconfident, then just after Kakashi continued to question him a sudden explosion interrupted them and Gero took advantaged, leaping at the grey haired ninja before he could reacted, as Kakashi struggled to free he began to feel his strength leaving him, it was the android doctor absorbing his life energy, somehow managing his hands free the grey haired used them to form his Lightning Blade technique to break free from his grip cutting through the android right wrist releasing him.

The grey haired ninja was very surprised by what he saw, fluid leaking out from his arm which looked like oil instead of what he was expecting blood, before Kakashi fall to his knees with exhaustion barely able to speak, seeing the weakened state Gero decided to leaving him for the rogue ninja, but not before kicking the grey haired ninja sending him backwards into the ground unconscious.

As the boy and Pan were fighting until she stopped mid sentence as she suddenly sensed another Ki before a giant Shuriken or Fūma Shuriken flew at her which she barely dodged by tilting her head back, to which she responded with a Ki blast at her attacker which surprised the boy and the newcomer, surprised that Pan knew where he was before The newcomer decided it was no longer necessary to hide so he appeared from behind the undergrowth and jumped on to a nearby tree branch.

Back at Capsule Corporation, taking a well deserved break, Goten was looking for something to eat through the adjacent kitchen area of the building. Then after getting to the fridge, the youngest of Goku's son's opened the fridge's door and began looking inside instantly seeing a plate of leftovers. After removing the plate of food from the fridge, a sheet of paper with the words *Vegeta's property! Hands off!* inscribed on it fell to the ground, but Goten didn't see the paper and walk away unaware of its existence then as he was about to sit down at a small table to eat, the former saiyan prince Now entered the Kitchen and walked directly to the fridge until he saw the sheet of paper and instantly turned his attention to Goku's youngest son.

Goten oblivious to the situation as Vegeta asked where his leftovers were. After finding an excuse Goten run out and escape from the room. After Goten ran out the room, Vegeta began to chase after him. Then as Vegeta chased the youngest son of Goku around the building, Gohan arrived just outside Capsule Corp before landing at the entrance, then as he was about to enter, Goten suddenly crashed right into him. Goten gulped before he was dragged away by Vegeta.

**Chapter 6: **Sasuke and Naruto.****

Now visible to the blond Pan, the newcomer decided to speak. "Are you alright idiot!?" said the newcomer turning his head toward the blond. "Naruto, you rushed off as soon as your heard that explosion, what were you thinking?"

Listening to what the newcomer was saying, the quarter Saiyan girl wondered what their relationship was. '_So the blonds name is Naruto,' she thought, 'but who is this new guy?_'

"Sasuke?" said the boy now known as Naruto in surprise.

"It looks like you had a tough fight with this girl..." said the newcomer called Sasuke before turning his head towards Pan.

"Yeah, she's pretty strong," answered the blond, "I don't if she a part of those rogue ninja we fought earlier, but she's a lot stronger than she looks."

'_So this new guy's name is Sasuke and they've fought rogue ninja?'_thought the quarter Saiyan,_'Are they Ninja? Is that why they carry kunai and Shuriken?'_

As she turned to get a better look at the boy called Sasuke, Pan saw a black-haired boy with cold dark eyes; she guessed that he was also about same age as her and the other boy. "...And you, I've seen the way you fight," he said continuing his sentence, "your skill level and techniques are unlike anything I have ever seen and you're not like the rogue ninja we thought earlier, just who in the world are you?"

'..._If they're Ninja?'_she thought in confusion. _'Then why do they wear such colourful clothes?_'

While looking at the dark-haired boy, Pan noticed that he also had a headband with a metal plate in the centre with a weird symbol inscribed on the metal plate, was the same as blond had, that she had disregarded as a strange fashion statement earlier. "What are you waiting for!" said a very impatient Sasuke in a demanding tone. "Answer me!"

"As I told your friend, my name is Pan Son," she answered, "I am not a rogue ninja; I'm not even ninja at all!"

"You say that you're not a ninja, but from what I saw," said the dark-haired boy in confused, "you can both control and use Chakra."

"What the heck are you talking about?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl. "I don't use Chakra."

"Don't play games with me!" said an angry Sasuke in response. "You have used Chakra, when you used that unknown Jutsu!"

"Huh, what Chakra?" answered the quarter Saiyan a bit confused. "I don't use Chakra, I use Ki"

"Ki? What Spiritual Energy alone?" replied an angry the dark-haired boy not believing her.

'_Is Charka what they call Ki here,'_she thought to herself,_'or is it what they use instead of Ki?_'

"That's impossible! No one can use Spiritual Energy alone that would kill you!" yelled Sasuke with growing anger.

"Well, I can..." answered the quarter Saiyan girl until she interrupted by an angry Sasuke.

"You're lying, there's no way that's true!" he said continuing to yell at her in disbelief.

"It is true..." replied Pan unsure what to say.

"You're a fool if you expect me to believe you." said the dark-haired boy with his voice still yelling.

"Don't believe me then, I don't care!" replied the quarter Saiyan. "And stop shouting, you're going to burst my ear drum."

"Stop playing games!" he said in response.

"I'm not playing games!" replied Pan with a question. "Now, I want to know why you and your friend are getting in my way, protecting Doctor Gero."

"Doctor who?" asked the dark-haired boy in response. "Doctor Gero? Who the heck is this Doctor Gero you're talking about?"

"Sasuke! I think she's talking about the old man we're protecting," said Naruto, "the guy who called himself Takeo Susumu, isn't that right?"

Then the dark-haired boy interrupted the blond. "You found him," asked Sasuke, "where is he?"

"What, he's right over... ...what?" said Naruto in response trying to answer Sasuke's question as he turned to where Gero was, noticing that the android doctor was gone.

"He's where?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Wait, where is he!?" yelled the blond after he found out that he was no longer there, "He was just here, where could he have gone?"

Frantically looking around or any signs of the Android Doctor, the quarter Saiyan girl started to think of where he could have gone. "He's gone? Darn it! I was too distracted by the fight to notice that he escaped!" she yelled at herself. "What where did he go, I can't believe I let him he escaped!"

Then as Pan began to leave looking for Gero not paying attention to the dark-haired boy, Sasuke stepped in her way stopping her moving forward. "Where do you think you're going!?" yelled the dark-haired boy. "You've got some explaining to do!"

'_I've got no time for this!_' thought the quarter Saiyan ignoring Sasuke's attempted to stop her. '_I've got to find him!_'

"Are you listening to me?" asked Sasuke before waiting for an answer.

'_There's gotta be a sign of him somewhere,' she thought continuing to ignore Sasuke, 'a footprint or something?_'

When he heard nothing as she continued ignoring him, the dark-haired became more enraged at every second. "Don't ignore me!" he yelled as Pan was deep in thought barely noticing the dark-haired boy.

After remembering about the secret laboratory at the cave, the quarter Saiyan girl finally noticed Sasuke yelling, but was still clueless on what he was saying to her. "Huh, what?" she asked oblivious to what the dark-haired boy was saying. "Did you say something?"

"You heard me!" said Sasuke in anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." replied the quarter Saiyan girl.

"I said, where do you think you're going?" said the dark-haired boy in response.

"I've got no time for this!" replied Pan. "I have to find Gero, so get out of my way!"

"Now that I think about it, if you're after him too," said the dark-haired boy, "then you must be in league with those rogues or maybe even working with some else who is after him."

"I don't care what you think!" said the quarter Saiyan in response.

"I did find it odd that a man like him would ask our village to protect him," said Sasuke, "he must be very important to whoever you're working for."

"I'm not working for anyone," replied Pan.

"...Well I guess I just have to beat the truth out of you." threatened Sasuke.

"Well if you..." said Pan trying to reply until she was interrupted by another explosion followed by a young girls scream.

"What the heck? Another explosion?" said Naruto out loud with a worried look on his face. "Wait, was that Sakura's voice?"

'W_hat, another explosion?'_thought pan,_'Wait is that__a Ki and I sense and it's__rapidly decreasing.'_

"What wait a minute," asked Sasuke as he saw the quarter Saiyan moving, "where do you think you're going?"

"Well, after that explosion, felt someone's Ki dropping," said Pan as she began to run, "and unlike you I'm going to help people in trouble!"

Then blocking her way, the dark-haired boy was about to draw a weapon when he spoke. "Oh no you're not, you expect me to believe you!" yelled the dark-haired boy. "You are not going anywhere!"

"What? Why are you getting in my way?" she asked in confusion. "Don't you want to help people in need, your friend said that scream earlier was from a girl named Sakura, isn't she your friend."

"Do you really think we'll fall for a trick like that?" answered Sasuke as he pulls out a kunai. "For all I know, you're somehow involved."

"But Sasuke, that scream!" said a worried Naruto. "What if she's right, what if it is Sakura?"

"How about a truce, at least until we know if it is your friend or not," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "come on, what do you say?"

"Fine, but if this turns out be some type of trap," answered the dark-haired boy "the first thing I will do, is take you down!""

"Okay if you say so," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, "let's get going, follow me!"

Now on their way to where they heard the explosion, Pan, Naruto and Sasuke were running into the direction of Gero's ruined laboratory. '_Where is she leading us?_' thought a suspicious Sasuke.

As they continued their journey, Pan noticed how far away they were. '_Huh? Strange_ _we're a lot further away than I thought we be,_' she thought to herself, 'so _Gero knew they were nearby and__led me away from his secret base__but for what reason?_'

'_Darn it,_ _I hope she's alright,'_thought the blond as they travelled.

'W_as that explosion just to destroy what's left of his own laboratory_ _or was it something more?_' thought Pan. '_I still wonder how and why they would be on a mission to protect him._'

While Pan continued leading Naruto and Sasuke to Android Doctor's secret laboratory, the blond was growing more worried. '_Don't worry Sakura we're on our way,_' thought Naruto worried about Sakura safety, '_but where kakashi Sensei I thought he was with her, what could have happened to him? I guess we'll find out soon._'

'_This Sasuke guy, I wonder, is he as strong as Naruto, or is he stronger?'_thought the quarter Saiyan as she remembers what Sasuke told her earlier._'He did say that if it were a trap, he would take me down? He seems confident that he's able to do it._'

'_Something's_ _not right,__this day keeps getting worse first that old man disappears while we being ambushed,'_wondered Sasuke lost in thought,_'then Naruto runs of somewhere and when I found him he was fighting this girl, and this Pan, she claims_ s_he's not a ninja? But then what is she? She has skills and abilities above_any normal _Genin or Chuunin, maybe even a...?_'

As Pan looked back at Sasuke, the dark-haired boy noticed and glared back at her. '_What? What's his problem?__I guess he still doesn't trust me,_' she thought, '_he does_ _sorter reminds me of Vegeta for some reason.'_

Then the dark-haired boy just remembered about what the quarter Saiyan girl said about the person who he thought was called Takeo Susumu and decided to ask Pan. "You said that the old man's real name was Doctor Gero," he asked seeking answers, "so what is your connection with him?"

"Huh? well, if you really want to know, but it's a long story so I'll keep it short and I can't remember the details anyway," "the person you called Takeo Susumu is really Doctor Gero, he is one of my grandpa's old enemies" said the quarter Saiyan before being interrupted by Naruto.

"What? That old man," he said in confusion, "there's no way..."

"Okay, anyway as I was saying, he is an evil mad scientist turned himself into an android after my grandpa destroyed a group," said Pan continuing her sentence, "what was it called? The Red Ribbon army... ...I think?"

Surprised by her statement, Naruto interrupted her yet again. "What? An android?" he said in disbelief. "Like the ones in a strange Sci-fi?"

"That's hard to believe." said Sasuke still unconvinced of what the quarter Saiyan girl said.

"I know it's hard to, but you have to believe me, it's true, but as I was saying after turning himself into an android," said Pan finishing her sentence, "Gero now seeks revenge on my Grandpa for destroying the group that he was a part of."

After she had finished, Pan left the two wondering if she said was true. '_I wonder if what she says about that old man is true,_ she's_not like the girls at our village,'_thought Naruto as he sighed while the group made their way,_'she's so strong,__where did she come from and where she learnt to fight like that?'_

'_An interesting and a very unbelievable story..._' thought Sasuke still unconvinced.

"Hmm... ...so, where's your grandfather?" asked Naruto. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He decided to go on a long journey," answered the quarter Saiyan, "so I don't really know."

"Just like your sanity..." whispered Sasuke sarcastically.

"What?" said Pan barely hearing what the dark-haired boy. "What, did you say something?"

"Nothing, nothing important..." replied Sasuke.

"Then why are you out here alone?" asked the blond.

"That another long story" replied Pan.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 07: Searching For Sakura

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: I've decided to continue the story probably until or after Sasuke leaves in the Narutoverse for now, I don't really have any plans for a romantic Plot for Pan so far. Removed asterisks (**) from Chapters, I'll try not to "Nerf" any of the Dragon Ball or Naruto universe characters I use, that's one of the reasons I added Gero in the story, but if I do please tell me, also if there are spelling mistakes could you tell me where they are, please, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 08/13/2012 (US) or 13/08/2012 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as the newcomer appeared he spoke to the blond calling him by his name Naruto and that he was an idiot for rushing as Pan listened in to what the newcomer was saying, Pan also heard that the newcomer called Sasuke a black-haired boy with cold dark eyes and had a headband that had a metal plate with a symbol in the centre, same as the blond had that Pan saw earlier, but she disregarded as a strange fashion statement, she guessed that he was also about same age as the other boy, after Pan found out the newcomers name, a short conversation began between her and the dark-haired boy where he demanded to know who she was and why Pan was attacking the man he was protecting, but her answers seemed only to confuse Sasuke even more, explaining that she that the man they thought was Takeo Susumu was actually an evil scientific genius named Doctor Gero.

They continued their conversation until interrupted by an explosion followed by a young girl's scream, believing that it could be their friend, Pan slowly convinces them to help their friend with an uneasy truce, Sasuke warned her if it was a trap he would take her down began to run off to where they heard the explosion, as they continued to the location, the dark-haired boy was deep in thought remembering about what the quarter Saiyan girl said about the person who he thought was Takeo Susumu and decided to ask Pan seeking answers, to which pan tried to explain, but Sasuke found it hard to accept.

**Chapter 7: Searching For Sakura.**

On route towards his secondary hideout, Gero who decided it was now safe to fly back the rest of the way to his secondary laboratory. '_I can't wait to finally escape from this_ _primitive __dimension,_' thought the android doctor, '_I have suffered to long in this_ _backward world._'

Then After seeing a flying object approaching in the distance, Gero stopped as he instantly knew what it was. '_What! What is he doing here?'_thought Gero,_'I thought I told him to keep a low profile and to conserve his energy.'_

As the object came closer, it now appeared to be a large pale skinned man then as the pale skinned man stopped in front of the android doctor, it began to speak. "Doctor," said the object that now appeared to be a large pale skinned man, "was your test successful?"

"Explain yourself nineteen!?" said Gero in response with a question. "Why are out here?"

"I am sorry doctor," replied the pale android, "but I had to inform you that he changed his part of the deal."

"What!?" yelled the android doctor in confusion.

"He wasn't happy with your armour;" replied android nineteen, "he said that it still far too weak."

"That arrogant, Selfish Fool!" he continued in anger "I gave him what he wanted, it would have taken those fools' decades to develop..."

"Do you want me to take him out?" asked the pale android.

"No... ...no not yet, I need him alive," answered Gero with a sigh, "I still need his resources and I also want to know about that treasure that he goes on about."

"As you wish doctor..." replied android nineteen.

"Come nineteen, we have a lot of work to do," said the android doctor, "my new project will begin as soon as we get to my secondary laboratory."

"Yes Doctor." answered the pale android before they continued to Gero's secondary hideout.

**-Meanwhile-**

As Naruto, Sasuke and Pan arrived at what was now a ruined laboratory, the blond was the first to see a large crater where the secret laboratory should have been. "What the heck!?" he yelled in surprise. "What could have done this!?"

"Shut up you fool, stop yelling," said Sasuke trying to stop Naruto's loud yelling, "we're supposed to keep a low profile."

Then suddenly Pan sensed a faint Ki nearby. '_A Ki,__it is faint, but it's there,_' she thought to herself, '_I think it's the person they're talking about and it seems close by._'

While the quarter Saiyan girl turned her head seemly looking for something, Sasuke noticed what was doing. '_There's something I still don't trust about her or her story,'_he thought to himself,_'she says she doesn't use Chakra and only uses Ki, but I still think it is impossible.'_

'_Wait, there's a second,_' she thought to herself, '_must be an animal._'

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

Ignoring him she continued to sense another Ki and stopped to try to sense the other's location. '_What? Another Ki_,' thought the quarter Saiyan girl, '_but this one is in the opposite direction, and it's further away._'

"Huh, Pan?" said Naruto in confusion.

'_Why did she stop? What is she doing?_' thought the dark-haired boy. '_Is she looking for her teammates? Is there going to be another ambush?_'

"Sasuke," ask Naruto noticing that Sasuke was on edge, "what's wrong?"

Ignoring Naruto he moved his hand, ready to draw a kunai. "Do you mind telling us what you're doing?" he asked demanding an explanation. "Tell us what's going on Pan, why did you stop?"

Waiting for a response while shifting his eyes left and right looking for any signs of an ambush, Sasuke not hearing a response, he repeated himself, yelling at her, catching her off guard.

"What do you think!" yelled Pan back in anger, "And I almost found the person I was sensing!"

"What are you psychic?" asked Sasuke in almost sarcastically. "Or is that one of your so-called Ki abilities?"

"Why, you..." replied the quarter Saiyan before stopping mid sentence.

'_But what if she does have an unbelievable ability like that,_' thought the dark-haired boy, '_it would explain how she easily found where I was, what other abilities would she have?_'

"Well you don't have to believe me but..." replied Pan until Sasuke interrupted.

"Whatever," he said in demanding tone, "you said that you found someone, where are they!?"

"Jeez, your attitude is the same" said the quarter Saiyan girl in response with a sigh, "or maybe even worse than Vegeta's."

"Who's Vegeta?" asked Naruto before being interrupted by an irritated Sasuke.

"Idiot! That's not important," he replied. "Pan, just tell us where that person is, if you can!"

"Give me a second..." answered Pan.

But before Pan could say where the person was, Naruto saw at the corner of his eye someone who's on the ground collapsed unconscious on the ground, "what...?" yelled the blond. "Is that Sakura?

After he noticed her red clothes, Naruto began moving towards her. "That's one of the ones I've sensed," said Pan, "so, I guess she's your friend?"

"Wait Naruto, it could be a trap!" yelled Sasuke at Naruto. "That idiot! Come on Pan, your coming with me, let's go."

To no avail, the dark-haired warning fell on deaf ears as the blond ran towards Sakura, then Naruto neared Sakura, he saw that she was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises; he then tried waking her by speaking.

"Hey, Sakura!" yelled the blond. "Wake up, Sakura!?

"Is she okay?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

Then hearing no response form her, Naruto crouched down and once again tried to wake her again. "Come on Sakura wake up!" he said in concern.

As she slowly regained consciousness, Sakura slowly opened her eyes seeing a blurry figure over her, who mistook for Sasuke. "Sa...su...ke...?" she tried to say, but Naruto didn't hear but did notice her regaining consciousness.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he learned his head closer to her face. "Can you hear me?"

After hearing the blond-haired boy's voice, Sakura instantly recognized that it was Naruto. "Na... ...ruto...?" said the pink haired girl barely able to speak.

"Good, you're finally awake," said the blond, "you had me worried there."

After she snapped her eyes open, Sakura became enraged and embarrassed as she saw the clear image of Naruto's head. "Get out of my face!" she yelled before punching the blond sending him head first into a tree.

"That's got to hurt," asked the quarter Saiyan surprised by what Sakura did to the blond, "are they normally like that?"

"Yes, all the time, it gets on my nerves," replied Sasuke with a sigh, "but that's not important we need to get out of here fast."

"Come on Sakura that hurt..." said Naruto while clutching his head.

"I feel... ...terrible..." said Sakura ignoring Naruto as she was trying to get to her feet.

_'Well at least I know she's not a fake,'_the dark-haired boy later thought to himself,_'but something still doesn't feel right.'_

Then after getting to her feet, the pink haired girl noticed Pan, who she had never seen before. "Sasuke, I knew you'd come!" asked the pink haired girl. "Err, guys, who is this?"

Staring at the quarter Saiyan girl, Sakura wondered who she was and why was she standing beside Sasuke. "Oh her, well she's Pan," answered Naruto still clutching his head, "she sort of lead us here, to find you."

"She did?" replied Sakura while looking at Pan in confusion.

"Easy Sakura," warned a worried Naruto after he noticed her wobbling, "don't overexert yourself, your hurt!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" replied the pink haired girl struggling to move almost falling over.

"Sakura, where's Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sasuke wondering where their Sensei was. "I thought he was with you?"

Before responding she noticed that her crush, Sasuke was standing too close to the quarter Saiyan, which made her feel a bit jealous. _'Why is Sasuke standing so close to her?'_she thought.

"Sakura?" said the dark-haired boy trying to get her attention.

"We were together, that was until we meet that man," answered Sakura, "Mister Susumu walking out of a synthetic cave."

_'It looks like she might need one of those,'_thought Pan as she put her hand in her shirt searching for something_, 'I wonder, do I have any of left?''_

"Kakashi Sensei told me to stay behind while he went with him and... ...talked with him," she continued, "then I suddenly heard them fighting and before I could react there was an explosion and I lost consciousness."

"Yes, I found them..." said the quarter Saiyan thinking out loud as she pulled a small bag out of her shirt.

"Huh? Found what...?" asked Naruto.

_'Let's see, I have four,'_she thought after opening the bag._'I don't seem to have a lot left, but it looks like she needs one.'_

"What, is that... ...a bean?" he asked in confusion as he saw Pan pull something out of a bag.

"Why on earth do you have a bag full of beans?" asked Sasuke not sure why anyone would have a bag full of beans.

"Well, I guess you've never heard of these, this is, a Senzu bean, this may sound weird," answered the quarter Saiyan girl "but me and my friends use them to heal injuries and restore stamina, my dad told me not to waste them, but I think she could, use one?"

Pan was waiting for a response, but Naruto and the others just stared in disbelief.

'_A bean? That heals?'_thought Sasuke in disbelief._'Now I know she's insane._'

"Here Sakura," said Pan as she gave the bean to Sakura, "take it."

_'Is this so type of joke?'_thought Sakura as she stared at the bean that was in her hand.

"What? Well, what are you waiting for? You should eat it, you look like you need it!" said the quarter Saiyan, "Why are just staring at it, you don't think it's poisonous or anything, do you?"

As she waited for Sakura to take the bean, Pan wondered if she would take it. _'She seriously wants me to eat that,'_thought Sakura,_'what is she nuts?'_

'_That Ki, Charka or whatever they call it that I sensing changed, just thought it was an animal's,'_thought Pan as she sensed someone approaching,_'but has just sharply increased, they're good at controlling it, to fool me like that, I wonder who this person is?_'

"Well, what do we have here? A group of leaf Genin brats, I knew if I laid in wait here someone would come," said a mysterious Voice, "but I thought I would I'd be facing someone at a higher level than you fools."

"You're with the ones who ambushed us earlier," yelled Sasuke as he saw the unidentified ninja, "I knew it! This is a set up!"

"What are you saying?" ask Pan before being cut of mid sentence by the mysteries ninja.

"Ah, so you're the leaf ninja meddling with my lord's plans and my mission," he said, "it's nice that you're having a cute little argument..."

The unknown ninja paused when he saw the dark-haired boy turn to face Pan drawing a weapon.

"You lead us here!" yelled Sasuke flashing his weapon. "Right to this trap, you're in league..."

Then the unidentified ninja interrupted continuing his sentence. "I hate to interrupt you, but I have no idea what you're saying kid," he said the dark-haired boy, "I never ever met her before and I don't need some girl to do my dirty work."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Just one of my lord's faithful servants, that's all you need to know," replied the unidentified ninja, "now, where is that old man Takeo Susumu of whatever he calls himself, where are you hiding him?"

"We're not hiding him!" replied Naruto in defiance.

"You think I would believe that," said the unidentified ninja in a demanding tone, "I know your lying now surrender and hand him over or all of you will die!"

"Even if we were," yelled Naruto in response, "we would never hand him or anyone over to the likes of you!"

"I thought you'd say that," said the mysteries ninja with an evil grin as he moved hands together, "now, this is where you all die!"

_'Is this guy going to use that same clone technique as Naruto?'_ thought the quarter Saiyan girl until she noticed his hand signs were slightly different.

"I will bury you all!" yelled the unidentified ninja. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"

Then a dragon made of earth appeared from the ground as the mysteries ninja began laughing.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**G3neSyS** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and for commenting/reviewing, **The Three Kings** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **PseudoDreams** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **Valkiria Thrud**for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and commenting/reviewing, **Taboo22** for adding my story to their Story Alert's, **vansho-lakon** for adding my story to their Story Alert's,**Thecodexkeeper** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **G3neSyS** for commenting/reviewing, **Valkiria Thrud**for commenting/reviewing, **SFBKludge** for commenting/reviewing, **Batthan** for adding me to their Author Alerts, **Coronadomontes** for... commenting/reviewing and adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following, **Jackiely** for adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following and **Fungurl101**for adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following.


	8. Chapter 08: The Mysterious Attacker

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 08/13/2012 (US) or 13/08/2012 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / Thinking = '...' / Telepathy = "..."

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last Chapter, on route towards his secondary hideout, Gero decided fly the rest of the way until he stopped while an object in the distance, as the object approach closer it appeared as a large pale skinned man, he stopped right in front of the android doctor to Gero's surprise and began talking with him, he asked the doctor if his test was successful but Gero ignored the pale android question and asked why the android who he called him Nineteen why he was there, the pale android explained that the deal they had with an unknown party wasn't enough for them and they wanted more from the android doctor, he thought it was foolish that they asked for more, but he had more pressing matters thinking of way to return and beginning his new project as they continued to Gero's secondary hideout.

Meanwhile after they arrived at what was now a ruined laboratory, Naruto was first to stop surprised at what he saw, a large crater where the secret laboratory should have been and yelled out of shock. As Sasuke tried to stop Naruto's loud yelling, the quarter Saiyan girl turned her head seemly looking for something, then suddenly Pan sensed a faint Ki nearby, while she searched Sasuke noticed her moving away from him and asked what she was doing, ignoring him Pan sensed another Ki and stopped to try to find it, which made the dark-haired boy suspicious as he moved his hand, ready to draw a kunai and waited for a response while shifting his eyes left and right looking for any signs of an ambush.

When he didn't hear a response he repeated himself, yelling at her catching her off guard, But before Pan could say where the person was, Naruto saw at the corner of his eye someone collapsed and unconscious on the ground, as the blond noticed her red clothes he began to move towards her. As Naruto neared her Sasuke warned him that it could be a trap, but no avail as he ran towards Sakura, as saw the blond run off and he tried to wake her, after he saw that she didn't respond he noticed her covered in cuts, scratches and bruises, he crouched down and again tried to wake her, then as Sakura slowly regained consciousness she slowly opened her eyes seeing a blurry figure over her who mistook for Sasuke as Naruto noticed her regaining consciousness.

After hearing the blond-haired boy's voice Sakura instantly recognized that it was Naruto before she snapped her eyes open and yelled at him before punching the blond sending him head first into a tree to Pan's surprise, ignoring Naruto she tried to get to her feet, she was happy to see Sasuke until she noticed Pan, she then asked who Pan was while looking at Pan in confusion until she noticed that her crush which she felt was standing to close to the quarter Saiyan, they answered that she was Pan and she lead them to her, then after Naruto noticed her wobbling he warned her to take it easy as she struggled to move almost falling over, while Sakura was explaining why their Sensei wasn't with her, Pan was searching for something she was looking for and blurted it out loud as she pulled a small bag out of her shirt to the others surprise.

While Naruto and the others just stared in disbelief, Pan opened and took a bean, then after trying to explain why she had a bag of beans she gave the bean to Sakura, think it was a joke she stared at the bean that was in her hand Sakura, still wondering if it was some type of joke continued to look at bean until suddenly they heard a mysterious Voice demanding that the group to hand Takeo Susumu over to him, then unsatisfied after the group response he decided to launch an attack using a technique called 'Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu' at the group.

**Chapter 8: The Mysterious Attacker.**

Surprise by the attack, Pan was left in shock and confusion by the technique. "What the heck, Earth Style, Earth Dragon Jutsu?" said Pan thinking out loud in shock, "This is different from Naruto's technique, a dragon made of mud... ...I got to get a hold of myself, gotta avoid this."

After everyone managed to dodge the attack, except for Sakura who was being helped by Naruto because she couldn't move as fast on her own as she wanted to, due to her injuries. "Man! That was close!" said Naruto thinking out loud.

"Interesting attack," said the quarter Saiyan after dodging the attack, "but it seems a bit too slow for me..."

After he found a safe area, Naruto turned to Sakura and asked her if she was alright as set her down. "Err, Sakura, are you alright?" he said with a question to her.

"I'm just fine..." replied the pink haired girl.

Noticing that the mysteries ninja was nowhere in sight, the quarter Saiyan girl wondered if it was some type of trick so that he could run and hide. '_Was it a trick?_' she thought to herself.

_'What? Where did he go?'_thought Sasuke desperately looking for the unknown ninja. _'Was that attack just a distraction?'_

"Where is he... ...wait, Naruto!" yelled Pan as she sensed that the unidentified ninja's Ki was near Naruto and Sakura's location. "Look out, he's behind you!"

After Pan warned him, the blond spin around in confusion ready to counter the rogue. "Huh? What...?" said Naruto as he turned around to see what the quarter Saiyan girl was talking about, but it was too late.

Then after punching Naruto in the stomach, forcing the boy to clutch his stomach the unknown ninja grabbed him by his neck and began choking him. "This is very disappointing, here I thought you lot were special," said the unidentified ninja as Naruto struggled to get free, "but you're just another bunch of weaklings! Well, I wasn't expecting much to begin with anyway."

"Let him go you coward!" yelled Sasuke as he jumped towards the unidentified ninja with kunai in his hand.

"Me, a coward? Never!" replied the mystery Ninja. "And by the way you're in no position to make demands!"

"I said release him!" yelled the dark-haired boy.

"Well, if you insist kid." said the mysteries ninja.

"Wait, you're not going to..." said blond thinking of what the man was going to do.

Then with a smile he did what the dark-haired man ask, but not in the way he wanted, as he threw Naruto in his direction. "You're not even worth my time anyway," he said as Naruto struck Sasuke, "so don't bother getting up."

He smirked while glaring at Naruto and Sasuke as they got to their feet after hitting the ground. "It's not over yet!" replied Naruto, "Don't underestimate us!"

As he was about to move his hands to a seal preparing to form his hand for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the blond noticed Pan appearing out of nowhere ready to kick the mysteries ninja from behind. '_Where did she come from?_' he thought in surprise.

Everyone was surprised by the quarter Saiyan's speed as she was about to attack. "She's even faster than I thought..." said Sasuke thinking out loud.

"I had enough of you!" yelled the quarter Saiyan as she was about to kick. "Take this, you jerk!"

Then after the kick from Pan, the mysteries ninja suddenly transformed into a piece of wood with a white cloud of smoke. "He managed to counter that?" said the blond in surprise.

"What the world!?" yelled the quarter Saiyan girl in shock and confusion.

"What? A Substitution Jutsu..." said Sasuke out loud in surprise.

As shattered pieces of wood fell to the ground, Pan was left confused by what just happened. "A sub what?" said Pan thinking out loud in confusion. "What's a substitution Jutsu?"

"What! Don't you know anything? That was a Substitution," replied Sasuke, "users replace their own body with some other object, it's a basic Jutsu"

"Well sorry, I never used or even heard of this technique before," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, "but it sorter sounds like a weird version of an after-image technique."

"Seriously..." whispered the dark-haired boy.

'_She was amazing!'_ thought Sakura after she saw how fast Pan moved. _'It was almost like watching Lee for second there.'_

Unable to see the rogue, the group began searching for the man. "Darn it! Where is that guy?" said Naruto as he looked around.

'_That coward, '_thought Sasuke,_' he has to be hiding somewhere...'_

_'How did Pan appear out of nowhere like that?' _thought the blond.

_'I wonder is he going to start playing mind games and pick us off one at a time?'_ thought Sasuke as he was also desperately looking for the unidentified ninja.

"Where the heck did he go?" asked Naruto out loud

"Hey you!" said the dark-haired boy in Pan's direction. "Miss super psychic girl, do you know where he is!?"

"I do have a name, you know!" replied the quarter Saiyan. "Now, where is he?"

'_Pan? What is she doing?' _thought the dark-haired boy.

After trying to sense the unknown rogue's Ki, Pan finally found him. "Yes, there he is! I've got him now," she whispered to herself, "there's nowhere you can hide from me now!"

Then as she began to move towards the hidden ninja, Sasuke wondered if she had found the mysteries ninja. '_Could it be, don't tell me, She found him?_' thought the dark-haired boy. '_If_ _I can't even see him, how could she?_'

As he saw the quarter Saiyan girl move towards a tree, the unknown rogue was caught by surprise, as he thought he was well hidden. '_What?_ _It's her again, I can't believe this that girl's fast?_' thought the mysteries ninja as he began to form a seal with his hands. '_I hardly saw her move, I have to take her out first, that'll also show the rest them that fighting against me is useless._'

"Err, Pan? What're doing?" asked the blond-haired ninja as he saw her go into her fighting stance. "Did you find him?"

Ignoring Naruto, Pan waited for an attack. "Come on coward show me what you got!" she yelled impatiently.

"Well, if you insist you little brat," answered the unidentified ninja after he came out of hiding, "this technique will leave you speechless!"

"Bring it on! I will let you make your move" replied the quarter Saiyan in a demanding tone. "I'll even stand here and take your new technique head on!"

"Alright you cocky kid," said the rogue in response, "You're going to regret making that choice."

'_I think not..._' thought Pan smirking at the unknown ninja.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" yelled the rogue ninja.

After once again summoning a dragon made of earth, the unidentified ninja changed his tactics as he began to cover it with explosive tags wrapped around Kunai. "What? Strange, but I'm not impressed," said Pan, "I've already seen this technique, but I do not have any idea why you cover it in paper."

Then after the dragon circled her, the man began his final step of his attack as he formed another hand seal. "I'm not done yet!" yelled unidentified ninja "That was just the beginning; it's all over for you now!"

To the quarter Saiyan's surprise, the man jumped up before unleashing his attack finishing his two-part attack. "I don't know what you're planning," she said regaining her composure, "but I guarantee, that it won't work on someone like me."

"Ninja Art: Explosive Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu!" he said yelling his attack.

After a shower of Shuriken hit the Explosive Tags, the dragon detonated a chain of explosions. "Pan!" yelled the others in shock.

**-Meanwhile-**

While Pan and the others battle against an unknown ninja, Kakashi who just regained conscious from being knocked out by Gero after a short battle he had with the android doctor, he began to desperately look for any signs of the android doctor. "Darn it! I was careless," said Kakashi thinking out loud, "where is he?"

Seeing that Gero was nowhere in sight, the grey haired ninja began to look for a way to track him, but to no avail. '_No trace of him, not even a footprint,' he thought to himself, 'just how long have I been knocked out?''_

Then trying to determine how much time he lost, Kakashi turned his attention towards the sky. _'judging by the sunlight it looks like I haven't been out too long,'_ thought grey haired ninja as continued think to himself,_'it's still daylight, but it looks like it's been over an hour or so...'_

With no trace of the android doctor, the grey haired ninja had to think about his options. '_With_ _my Charka this low, there's no way I could use my summoning Jutsu,' _he thought, _'so tracking him is out of the question for now.'_

He still couldn't believe what he faced earlier; Kakashi had a flashback of the incident he had earlier of when he was grabbed. '_That feeling? It felt like my body was being drained of Charka when he grabbed me,' he later thought to himself, 'no it was more that, it felt like my very life force was, being sucked from me...'_

Remembering the moment when he was forced to cut the android doctor's arm, the grey haired ninja thought back seeing what he could have done differently. '_Darn, I shouldn't have underestimated him,'_ thought Kakashi as he removed the android's severed hand,_'but I would have never thought that he would turn out be some type robot, who or what made him..._'

Amazed by the technology of Gero hand and began to examine the hand. '_I still can't believe this? What t-the? mechanical components of this hand, this is beyond anything that I have ever seen,'_ he thought to himself, _'or could imagine, so this spot in the centre of his hand is where he drained my Charka, this is an amazing piece of tech.'_

While thinking back to the confrontation he had with Doctor Gero, Kakashi suddenly remembered that he left Sakura alone and believed that she had been caught in the explosion. '_Sakura? This isn't good, she hasn't come looking for me,'_thought the grey haired ninja worrying about his student, _'that's not a good sign something must have happened to her.'_

_'So that would mean that she could either be knocked out,'_he thought_,__'or even killed by the explosion...'_

'_I got no time to waste here,'_thought Kakashi as he sighed,_ 'I better go see if she's alright, I just hope Naruto and Sasuke got to her first.'_

_'There's no telling what going to happen today,'_ he thought with worry,_'but this day couldn't get any worse, could it? I hope there aren't any more rogue ninja in the area...'_

Then as he began to move to where he left Sakura, Kakashi began thinking of what he will have to write in his mission report. '_This will be hard, how am I going to ever explain this to Lady Hokage?'_thought the grey haired ninja with sigh,_'not only did this mission fail, it was just a simple escort mission, how did it turn out like this.'_

'_Attacked by a humanoid machine with no trace of detectable Jutsu or Charka use,'_ he thought to himself,_'they're going to think I'm going mad, well at least I have evidence.'_

After putting away the android doctor severed hand, the grey haired ninja began his journey to the pink haired girl's location. '_Sakura, please be safe!_' he later thought as he ran.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**G3neSyS** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and for commenting/reviewing, **The Three Kings** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **PseudoDreams** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **Valkiria Thrud **for adding my story to their Favourite Story's and commenting/reviewing, **Taboo22** for adding my story to their Story Alert's, **vansho-lakon** for adding my story to their Story Alert's,**Thecodexkeeper** for adding my story to their Favourite Story's, **G3neSyS** for commenting/reviewing, **Valkiria Thrud **for commenting/reviewing, **SFBKludge** for commenting/reviewing, **Batthan** for adding me to their Author Alerts, **Coronadomontes** for... commenting/reviewing and adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following, **Jackiely** for adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following and **Fungurl101**for adding my story to their Story Alert's/Story Following.


	9. Chapter 09: The Battle Continues

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 10/15/2012 (US) or 15/10/2012 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, surprise by the attack, Pan was left in shock and confusion by the technique. After everyone managed to dodge the attack, except for Sakura who was being helped by Naruto because she couldn't move as fast on her own as she wanted to, due to her injuries. After the attack Pan noticed that the mysteries ninja was nowhere in sight, then sensed that the unidentified ninja's Ki was near Naruto and Sakura's location and tried to tell him. As Naruto turned around to see what the quarter Saiyan girl was talking about the unknown ninja punch Naruto in the stomach then as he clutched his stomach the mysteries ninja grabbed him by his neck, he jumped towards the unidentified ninja with kunai in his hand, with a smile the rogue ninja threw him at the dark-haired boy then as Naruto struck Sasuke then they got to their feet after hitting the ground, finally as the blond ready to form his hand for the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu', but out of nowhere Pan kicked the mysteries ninja from behind only to find him turned into a piece of wood with puff of smoke.

Meanwhile, while Pan and the others battle against an unknown ninja, Kakashi who just regained consciousness from being knocked out by Gero after a short battle he had with the android doctor, began to desperately look for any signs of the android doctor, after seeing that was nowhere in sight, he looked for a way to track him, but to no avail there was no trace of the android doctor, as the grey haired ninja was think about his options, he removed the android's severed hand, he couldn't believe what he faced earlier, then while thinking of the confrontation he had with Doctor Gero, Kakashi just remembered that he left Sakura alone and that she would've been caught in the explosion, then while thinking of the confrontation he had with Doctor Gero, Kakashi just remembered that he left Sakura alone and that she might have possibly been caught in the explosion, as he began to move to where he left Sakura he began thinking of what he will have to write in his mission report, he had a flashback of the incident he had earlier with the android doctor.

Shocked by the sudden substitution Pan stared on as shattered pieces of wood fell to the ground, Sasuke was confused by Pan's reaction and decided to inform her about the technique before he began to desperately search for unidentified ninja, then after detecting the rogue ninja the quarter Saiyan began to move towards the hidden ninja to Sasuke and rogue ninja surprise, as the mysteries ninja began to form a seal with his hands Pan in her fighting stance demanded that he come out of hiding waiting for his attack, using his Jutsu he summoned a dragon made of earth and quickly began to cover it with explosive tags wrapped around Kunai, in surprise as Pan was lost for words before regaining her composure while the dragon circled her, not finished the attacker sent his second part of his attack as the Shuriken hit the Explosive Tags on the dragon causing a chain of explosions finishing his two-part attack.

**Chapter 9: The Battle Continues.**

As Pan and the other's continue their battle against the rogue ninja, Kakashi still heading towards where he had left Sakura, was now almost there until he was suddenly stopped by a Shuriken thrown by one of the group of three ninja that were now blocking his way. "Not you three!?" said the grey haired ninja.

The group consists of there, two men and one woman, the first was a tall man with short brown hair sitting on a tree branch with his hand on his chin. "Look what we've got here guys!" said the first, "It's the guy who was with those brats we fought earlier."

The second was a woman with short blond hair standing on the same branch twirling a Kunai. "And it seems that old man isn't with him, is he?" said the second.

And finally the third was a short man with black hair standing on different branch with arms behind his head. "You don't look so good, Mister," said the third, "how about you have a rest with us."

'_Not these three clowns again..._' thought Kakashi as he readied himself for a fight.

"What? Hey guys," asked the brown-haired man to others, "it look like he wants to fight?"

"I've got no time to deal with you three," yelled the grey haired ninja, "get out of my way, now!"

Knowing that his Charka was low, Kakashi couldn't waste his time and what little had Charka on the three rogues.

"We'll let you go, if you tell us where that old man is?" replied the blond-haired woman. "Or we can beat the information we need out of you, what do you say?"

After the woman finished her sentence, she stopped twirling the Kunai and smirked. "Fine, if you three don't want listen and let me pass," replied Kakashi with a sigh, "then I guess I have no choice, but to take you all down."

"You're in no condition to us to fight all us," said the short man with black hair as he moved his arms from behind his head.

'_Darn it! He's right_ _I still don't have enough Charka,_' he thought ninja thinking about his situation, '_so I may be forced to rely on Taijutsu alone._'

"Just from looking at you, I can see that," he said continuing his sentence looking at the grey haired ninja state, "but I want to know, just how did you get in that state?"

"Why on earth do you want to know how?" asked the first as he turned his head to the third.

"Why?" answered short man with black hair in anger. "Because I'm curious that's why!"

After turning her head, the woman with a sigh tried to persuade the other two to stop their argument. "Stop it you two!" yelled the second. "We're supposed to get the information on where the old man is remember!?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" replied the third.

"How could you forget?" said the brown-haired man in confusion. "It's the reason we're here, it is a part of our mission"

"It didn't seem important so..." answered the short man with black hair.

"Didn't seem important!?" replied the enraged first interrupting the other.

"I said stop it you two!" yelled the blond-haired woman in anger, "let's just take him down now we'll interrogate him later..."

"How are we going to do that?" asked the third after he turned his head back to where Kakashi was.

"What do you mean how?" replied the first not sure what the short man with black hair meant.

"He's gone!" answered the third.

Turning his head to the same direction, the rogue member noticed that the grey haired ninja was missing. "What the...? Darn it! Where is he?" said the rogue member in confusion.

Also noticing that Kakashi was gone, the second became enraged. "You idiots! You've really done it this time!" yelled the second, "Because of your arguing, you gave him a chance to escape!"

"Sorry..." said the others in response.

"Come on we've got to find him," she said finishing her sentence.

**-Meanwhile-**

After the attack had finished, the dust slowly began to settle, leaving the unknown rogue smirking to himself. "See! What did I tell you? Now that you hopefully understand that you're not even worth my time," said the mysteries ninja, "she could have avoided her death if only you all had just told me where you are hiding that old man instead of..."

Then suddenly the unknown rogue became deadly silent for an unknown reason. "You b..." said Naruto in response in anger until stopping mid sentence, interrupted by someone coughing.

"What? That's impossible!" yelled the unidentified ninja in anger and confusion. "This is surprising that move was at point-blank range, it's supposed to kill you!"

After Pan appeared physically unharmed, the unidentified ninja was fuming with rage and confusion. "That was close, but too bad..." said the quarter Saiyan in defiance as the smoke and dirt dissipated.

"What!" yelled the others in unison as they all stared in wonder on how she could have survived that onslaught.

"How did you do that?" said the rogue in shock.

"Do what?" replied Pan.

"Survive practically untouched!" asked unknown ninja in confusion. "How did you?"

"Was that really meant to kill? Well I'm still standing," asked Pan sarcastically, "your attack must not have been as strong as you thought, was it?"

"Why you little!" yelled the man in response.

"If that's all you got," she said continuing her sentence with a sigh, "then this won't last long."

"You brat..." was all the rogue ninja could say.

"Pan, are you alright?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Never better... ...you?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl as she looked at her clothes.

"..." Naruto tried to speak, but nothing came out.

'_But my clothes,'_she later thought to herself sighing again,_'they're all dirty now..._'

'_How could she survive that?_' thought Sakura while she couldn't believe what she saw.

'_How is this possible?'_thought Sasuke as he too found it hard to believe his eyes._'What is her secret?_'

"What are you?" said the mysteries ninja repeating his question in a demanding tone. "How could you possibly survive that?"

"Enough! You've seen what I can do," said Pan as she looked directly at the unidentified ninja, "so why don't we can stop here, leave now and never attack or hurt anyone again..."

"What! Are you crazy?" said the mysteries ninja, "If you think I'd stop now, my next Jutsu will..."

Then the rogue was interrupted mid-sentence as the quarter Saiyan's kick to his shoulder, but instead making contact it went right through him like a knife through butter. "What! But I didn't put that much power behind that kick..." said Pan as she backed away.

"An earth clone?" said Sasuke in confusion.

"Wait, Mud?" she said in confused, "What the heck?"

After the unidentified ninja began dissolved into mud, the group began frantically searching for the rogue until they suddenly heard his voice coming from another location directly behind Sasuke.

"Earth Style: Rock Blizzard Jutsu!" yelled the mysteries ninja as he let loose a shower of rocks at the dark-haired boy.

"What? How did he?" yelled Naruto warning Sasuke, "Sasuke look out!"

But it was too late; the shower of rocks battered the dark-haired boy forcing the dark-haired boy to the ground. "Sasuke!" yelled Sakura out of shock as the unidentified ninja placed his foot on Sasuke back.

"But how, unlike that piece of wood," said a shocked and confused the quarter Saiyan girl, "that mud clone thing had his k-charka?"

"Don't you know anything about charka girl? Well now I've been thinking if I can't hurt you," replied the mysteries ninja, "then I guess I just have to start hurting your friends until you tell me what I want to know."

"You're the same," said a now angry Pan. "Just like any bad guy who can't get their way..."

"Do you want more of your friends to suffer?" said the man as he began put more pressure to Sasuke's back.

"Stop it!" yelled the quarter Saiyan in a demanding tone.

"Well now, I hope the blond will more entertaining than this boy here," said the unknown ninja.

Then the dark-haired boy snapped open his eyes and with a sudden movement he managed to get free from being pinned to the ground throwing the mysteries ninja of balance. "I had enough of you!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh, so you do have some fight left..." he said in surprise regaining his balance.

Suddenly the dark-haired boy eyes began to change colour from black to red. "You're that Uchiha brat, aren't you?" asked the unknown ninja in surprise, now knowing just who Sasuke was as soon as he saw his red eyes.

'_Weird, those eyes,'_thought the quarter Saiyan as she stared in wonder,_'they've changed colour, they're red..._'

Then after he used the appropriate hand seals, the dark-haired boy took a deep breath and put his right hand to his face. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke before a flame shot out of his mouth.

Thinking that his the attack made his opponent distracted, Sasuke decide to begin the seconded part of his attack until he noticed the mysteries ninja jumped through the fire so fast that he couldn't react and got punched hard in the stomach. "How?" he asked barely able to speak.

"What do you mean how?" replied the unknown ninja. "There was no power in that attack, it was pathetic!"

"Then, how about this!" yelled Sasuke as he readied himself for the next attack.

"What does that man see in you?" asked the mysteries ninja.

"Chidori!" yelled the dark-haired boy unleashing his technique, sending his arm upward.

"You're nothing to me, you're so weak!" said the man when he caught his opponent's arm.

Surprised and struggling to break free, Sasuke asked the rogue how was he able to stop him. "What! How can you do this!?" yelled the dark-haired boy.

Shocked that he was unable to move, the dark-haired boy continued struggling to get free. "Why are you so important to him?" "Why does he want you?"

"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke in confusion.

"It's no longer important," replied the unknown rogue.

Then after knocking him to the ground, the rogue began to repeatedly kick the dark-haired boy. "Sasuke!? Stop doing that!" yelled the blond enrage at what he saw. "How dare you! You jerk; I'm going to make you pay!"

Just as Naruto was about to jump into the fight, the rogue kicked the dark-haired boy towards the pink haired girl with a disappointed look on his face. "Now you've gone too far!" said the quarter Saiyan, "I've let you have too much fun, this is where it ends."

Then as the quarter Saiyan was about to attack, Naruto stopped her by taking her place. "wait Pan!" he said, "I'll take him down."

"But, I..." replied Pan until cut off mid-sentence by the blond-haired ninja.

"I know, you probably can, but he's my friend and team-mate and this is our fight!" he said as he took the quarter Saiyan girl's place. "It has nothing to do with you, you not even involved, I'm sorry, but I need you to back-down..."

"Okay I'll let you fight him," replied Pan, "but if you ever become unable to fight, I will step in..."

"...Got it!" answered Naruto

"What? You bratty kids," said an irritated unidentified ninja, "do you think this is a game?"

"Shut it! You had your fun!" said the blond in a demanding tone. "It's over now! You will be fighting me, one-on-one."

"You brat, I've overpowered and outsmarted you and your friends," replied mysteries ninja, "what makes you think you do any better."

'_Naruto, what are you thinking?_' thought Sakura as she helplessly looked on. '_You can't take this on alone!_'

After seeing that the blond won't back down, the man began to laugh. "Very well kid, it's your funeral" he said finishing his sentence with a sinister smile.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right of your face!" yelled the determined blond.

"I like to see you try," replied the unknown ninja, "but all that I see will happen is that you will soon be at your knees begging for your life."

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Surprise

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Does anyone know of a good Dragon Ball, Kai, Z or GT crossovers fan-fiction, please continue to comment and review I'll rewrite this story in the far future so continue telling me if there anything that I should change in this or any of the chapters so far and future chapters still to come and remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 04/14/2013 (US) or 14/04/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as Naruto battled against the rogue ninja, Kakashi was still heading towards where he had left Sakura and was almost there until he was suddenly stopped by a Shuriken thrown by one of the group of three ninja that were now blocking his way, the first was a tall man with short brown hair sitting on a tree branch with his hand on his chin, the second was a woman with short blond hair standing on the same branch twirling a Kunai and the third who was a short man with black hair standing on different branch with arms behind his head. After a short confrontation, two of the three ninja began an argument giving the grey haired ninja a chance to escape and meet the others.

Meanwhile as the dust settled, Pan appeared almost perfectly untouched to everyone's shock and surprise they all stared in wonder on how she could have survived that onslaught as the smoke and dirt dissipated before the rogue questioned how she had survive, Pan's answer angered the unknown ninja until the quarter Saiyan girl suddenly kicked his shoulder, but instead making contact it went right through him to Pan's shock, before she backed away the unidentified ninja began dissolved into mud, then as the mysteries ninja yelled, voice coming from another location directly behind Sasuke where he let loss a shower of rocks at him, Naruto tried to warn him, but it was too late as shower of rocks battered the dark-haired boy before he could react, Sakura screamed out Sasuke's name as the unidentified ninja placed his foot on Sasuke back.

Then as he put more pressure to Sasuke's back, the dark-haired boy snapped open his eyes and with a sudden movement managed to get free from being pinned to the ground throwing the mysteries ninja of balance to the rogues surprise now knowing just who the dark-haired boy as he saw his eyes, then after using the appropriate hand seals he put his right hand to his face before a flame shot out of his mouth, thinking that the attack made his opponent distracted, the dark-haired boy was about to begin his seconded part of his attack until he noticed the mysteries ninja jumped through the fire so fast that he couldn't react and got punched hard in the stomach, after taunting the dark-haired boy Sasuke unleashed another technique, the Chidori as sent his arm up until caught by his opponent's hand before knocking the dark-haired boy to the ground. As he struggled to get free the unknown began to repeatedly kick him before deciding to kick the dark-haired boy towards the pink haired girl, then just as the quarter Saiyan was about to attack Naruto stopped her.

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Surprise.**

After stopping Pan from fighting, Naruto was now getting ready to fight in her place. '_I wonder, is Naruto able to fight this guy by himself?_' thought Pan as she wondered what the blond was about to do. '_I hope he knows what he's up against?_'

Sakura also wondered what the blond-haired ninja was about to do as the rogue began taunting him. _'Naruto?_ W_hat could you be thinking?_' thought Sakura.

"Well brat, if you want," said the still unidentified ninja humouring the boy, "you can make the first move."

"You better take me seriously! Jerk!" said Naruto in response.

Then as he began to move his hand for his Jutsu, the rogue continued taunting the boy. "Whatever kid, it won't make any difference..." replied the unidentified ninja with a sigh waiting for Naruto's attack.

'_I've got to take him down fast..._' Naruto later thought to himself.

'_I do hope he knows what he's doing,_' thought the quarter Saiyan girl as she walked to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"All I see is a brat with a death wish," said the unknown ninja with a smirk, "a kid like you won't last long in this world..."

After forming his hands into seal, the blond began channelling his Chakra. "We'll see..." replied the blond.

"You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" said the rogue with a smirk.

Finishing his seals, Naruto voiced his attack. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as multiple clones appeared.

"Shadow Clones, huh?" asked the unidentified ninja with a chuckle. "With all the... ...is that all you can come up with?"

"Shut it! I have a special attack, just for you;" yelled Naruto, "alright let's go!"

After a small group of clones drew there Kunai while the larger group drew Shuriken, the blond was about to send his to attack the rogue. "You're a fool..." said the unidentified ninja under his breath as the clones with Kunai began their attack.

'_I don't know how strong he thinks he is,_' he thought wondering how strong his opponent was, '_but this will wear him down._'

"All this wasted effort," said the rogue in response to the attack.

"Don't worry," replied Naruto, "I've got a big surprise, just for you!"

While the group ran directly at the unknown ninja, the rogue seemed to be very unimpressed as he began to speak. "Running at me with Kunai blades," said the unidentified ninja thinking out loud, "what a pathetic strategy."

As Naruto's clones charged at the rogue, Pan decided to walk towards the pink haired girl and the unconscious Sasuke. '_I don't think his strategy's going to work,_' she thought.

'_What could this idiot be thinking,'_he thought while fighting the Kunai welding group of clones. _'He can't really be seriously planning to attack me directly?'_

"Hmm, hey Sakura!" asked the quarter Saiyan as she neared the two. "Do you still have it with you?"

"W-what, what are you talking about?" asked Sakura as she diverted her sight from the fight.

"Remember what I gave you?" said Pan in response.

'_What is she talking about?'_thought the pink haired girl not sure what the quarter Saiyan was talking about._'What do I still have?_'_'_

"The Senzu bean I gave you," said Pan asking her if she still had the bean, "do you still have it?"

'_Wait,_ _Senzu? The bean?_' thought Sakura. 'W_hy is she still talking about that?_'

"Well?" she asked again.

After opening up her hand, the pink haired girl looked at the bean and spoke. "Yes, I do, why?" she asked wondering why she brought it up so suddenly.

"Do you remember what I said about them?" said the quarter Saiyan girl. "I want you to give it to your friend, Sasuke."

"This is no time for a joke!" she answered.

"I'm being dead serious." replied Pan.

'_There she goes again,__I don't know if she insane,'_ thought Sakura, '_but what if what she said is true? She did say that it heals and if it can heal Sasuke, I've gotta use it._'

Wondering if what Pan said about the Senzu bean was true, the pink haired girl hesitated. "Hurry up already!" said the quarter Saiyan raising her voice. "I've got a plan, but I need Sasuke."

After thinking about it, Sakura finally decided to do it. "Alright, I'll do it!" she said before bending over the dark-haired boy.

Turning back to the fight, Pan wondered what the blond was planning to do with all those clones that he was holding back on. '_Why is Naruto, only sending a few clones at a time,'_thought the quarter Saiyan,_'and why is he holding the rest of them back, is he planning something big?_'

While the pink haired girl was trying to Sasuke the Senzu bean, Naruto running low on clones was still trying to wear the rogue down. "So is this, you're big surprise?" asked the unknown ninja as more of Naruto's clones attacked him. "Are you hoping to wear me out?"

"No, that wasn't the surprise..." said the blond abruptly stopping mid-sentence.

"What?" said the rouge almost surprised.

Then jumping into the air, the larger group of clones with Shuriken began to let loose their weapons. "This is!" yelled the blond as a hail of Shuriken flew at the unidentified ninja. "I like to see you try to dodge these!"

"Are you even trying?" replied the rogue.

After the hail of Shuriken flew neared, the rogue began moving at speed dodging the entire star weapon attack. "What!" yelled Naruto in a state confusion before sending the rest of his clones.

"What a disappointing surprise," said the man taunting the boy.

'_I can't believe this, they all missed,'_he thought to himself,_'not even one scratched him, my only choice now is to try attacking at close range._'

'_No more games!'_thought the unknown ninja,_'I guess it's time to show them my true strength, only then will he finally give up._'

"Darn it..." said Naruto under his breath.

Then trying to directly attack the rogue, the blond was surprise by the man's movements tried to kicked, punched and anything he could think of without much success. '_What is he?'_he thought continuing his attack._'It's like he's not even trying.'_

With a smirk, the rogue began to increase his speed dodging all of Naruto's attacks. "Hey Kid!" said the man asking a question, "Are you getting slower?"

While watching the fight between the blond and the unidentified ninja, Pan began to notice that the rogue speed was abnormally increasing. '_Odd, that guy's faster than I thought he would be,'_thought Pan,_'it looks like the fight isn't going Naruto way, I may have to cut in.'_

After regaining conscious, Sasuke was now getting to his feet. "Sasuke...?" asked Sakura. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." replied Sasuke.

"You're not fine," said the pink haired girl, "you are hurt!"

Overhearing Sakura and the dark-haired boy, the quarter Saiyan girl suggested that it was the perfect time to give the bean to Sasuke. "So you're up, good," she said, "Sakura give him the Senzu bean."

"Right!?" said Sakura while the dark-haired boy struggled to move, "I don't know if this is going to work Sasuke, But if what Pan says is true then you need it..."

"Don't worry, it is true..." interrupted the quarter Saiyan.

Then after she held out her hand with the bean, the pink haired girl handed Sasuke the Senzu bean. "As I was saying, if this bean can heal you," she said finishing her sentence, "then maybe you should eat it."

'_Not that bean_ _again,_' thought the dark-haired boy, '_how can this small green bean be able to heal people._'

As he stared at the bean that was now in his hand, Pan demanded that he should take it. "Don't just stare at it!" she said in a demanding tone. "Eat it."

"Fine! I'll eat it!" replied Sasuke. "Alright if that'll make you happy, but why?"

"I have a plan, I think Naruto is about to lose," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, "and when he gets in trouble, we'll need to attack that guy at the same time."

As Sasuke was about to eat the Senzu bean, the group began to notice that Naruto was losing momentum. '_Alright, he goes nothing..._' he thought to himself, as the dark-haired boy consumed the bean.

'_It feels like Naruto's losing his strength fast,'_thought Pan while she turned her attention back to the fight,_'we've got to act soon...'_

After chewing and swallowing, Sasuke instantly felt the effects of the Senzu making him speak out of shock. "What the..." he said out loud in surprise.

Beginning to feel worn out, the blond was almost out of steam, but he was still determined."It's not over yet!" yelled the blond. "Alright I hope you're ready for..."

Then before being cut off by the unknown ninja who was moving so fast that Naruto couldn't react, grabbing the blond by his neck. "What's wrong brat? Feeling déjà vu boy?" said the unidentified ninja as he tightened his grip around Naruto's neck. "You wanted to fight me, and here I thought you had the power to back up what you said..."

"Darn it, you..." said the blond trying to speak.

"...But I guess I was wrong." he said continuing his last statement as he chuckled to himself.

Continuing to chock the blond, the unknown ninja noticed the quarter Saiyan coming right at him and right when she was about to kick he raised his free arm to block to Pan's surprise. "Ah you're back girl," asked the unidentified ninja, "What? Why the long face? Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

'_I didn't think that he would block my kick so easily..._' thought the quarter Saiyan girl until she saw Sasuke behind the unknown ninja.

Then as the dark-haired boy charged his attack, the unidentified ninja began to hearing a strange sound. "Nice try girl, but," he said, "wait? What is that sound?"

Just as he was about to turn his attention onto the noise, Sasuke launched his attack yelling his technique "Chidori!" he yelled while his attack hit the unidentified ninja shoulder exposing a mixture of blood and advance circuitry much to the group's surprise.

"Curse you boy!" yelled the unknown ninja. "What have you done!?"

As the rogue dropped Naruto, Sasuke backed off. "What the heck are you?" he asked in confusion.

'_What did this kid do to me?'_the man later thought to himself._'I can't move my arm!? I can't win like this..._'

'_Is he an android? No wait__a minute,__androids don't have Ki,__then is he a cyborg?_' thought Pan as she grabbed Naruto and backed off. '_Wait,__there's a new Ki approaching, I wonder who this is?_'

After the quarter Saiyan suddenly sensed someone approach, the group excluding Pan heard a familiar voice. "It looks like I'm not the only one that had strange encounter today," said Kakashi as he saw the cyborg ninja. "Sorry for being late."

"...Kakashi?" said Sasuke thinking out loud.

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled Sakura as she saw him.

'_Kakashi sensei?_' thought the quarter Saiyan to herself. '_Who is he?_'

"Darn it!" yelled the unknown ninja.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing with my students?" asked the grey haired Sensei.

"Looks like the table have turned, you've won this time," said the man as he tried to escape, "but next time, victory will be mine!"

Noticing the rogue trying to escape, Pan jumped in front of him blocking his way. "You're not going anywhere this time!" yelled the quarter Saiyan girl.

"Out of my way!" said the man in a demanding tone.

Then while the unknown ninja tried fight his way out, Pan countered by punching him, but to the quarter Saiyan surprise he changed into a piece of wood with puff of smoke "No! Not this again!?" she said in surprise. "Where is he?"

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**Valkiria Thrud**for commenting/reviewing, **Batthan** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **Fungurl101**for commenting/reviewing, **Silight03**for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **Cutii9**for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription and Favourite Stories list, **Sora-Strife** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription and commenting/reviewing, **KuroganeKrad** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription and Favourite Stories list, **lallie4u** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **itachisdbzgurl**for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and commenting/reviewing, **coronadomontes**for commenting/reviewing... in Spanish..., A **Guest**for commenting/reviewing... (My first Guest/anonymous comment/review ever), **utubeforway** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **Minxmessenger** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **Andrea and Naturberd** for adding me and my story to their Author Alert subscription, Story Alert subscription, Favourite Stories list and Favourite Authors list and**StrongGuy159** for adding me and my story to their Favourite Authors list, Favourite Stories list and commenting/reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11: The Sensei and His Students

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Added content check it out, tell me are they better or worse, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 04/14/2013 (US) or 14/04/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as the battle between Naruto and the unknown ninja began, Pan and Sakura wondered what the blond could be planning fighting alone, humouring Naruto the rogue offered him the first move which the blond took advantage of his offer making the first move, forming his hand seals for a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu a small group of clones with drawn Kunai and a larger group with drawn Shuriken appears in a large puff of white smoke, as the clones with Kunai began their attack running directly at the unknown ninja, While Naruto and his clones was charging at the rogue, Pan was walking towards the pink haired girl and asked her if she still had the Senzu bean, confused Sakura asked her why, Pan answered that she wanted the pink haired girl to give the Senzu to Sasuke, while Pan continued her conversation with Sakura, Naruto's larger group of clones with Shuriken jumped into the air and let loose a hail of Shuriken flying towards the unidentified ninja, but to Naruto's surprise dodged his attack.

Meanwhile As Naruto battled against the rogue ninja, Kakashi was still heading towards where he had left Sakura and was almost there until he was suddenly stopped by a Shuriken thrown by one of the group of three ninja that were now blocking his way, the first was a tall man with short brown hair sitting on a tree branch with his hand on his chin, the second was a woman with short blond hair standing on the same branch twirling a Kunai and the third who was a short man with black hair standing on different branch with arms behind his head. After a short confrontation, two of the three ninja began an argument giving the grey haired ninja a chance to escape and meet the others.

Back to Pan and the others, while Naruto continued his fight with the rogue, the unknown ninja smirked as he increased his speed dodging all of Naruto's attacks, Pan began to noticed the unknown ninja speed increase while watching the fight, after Sasuke got back to his feet Pan asked Sakura to Sakura give him the Senzu bean, she held out her hand and handed Sasuke the Senzu bean, but the dark-haired boy just stared at the bean that was now in his hand still unconvinced until Pan pushed him to eat it, the dark-haired boy consumed the bean he instantly felt the effects of the Senzu to his shock, then suddenly the rogue moved at a speed that Naruto couldn't react and the blond and was quickly grabbed by the unknown ninja by his neck, the unidentified ninja began to tighten his grip around Naruto's neck continuing to chock him until he noticed the quarter Saiyan coming right at him and right when she was about to kick he raised his free arm to block to Pan's surprise.

Just at that moment Sasuke launched his attack as the unidentified ninja heard a strange sound Sasuke launched his attack the Chidori, as his attack hit the unidentified ninja shoulder exposing a mixture of blood and advance circuitry much to the dark-haired boy's surprise before dropping the boy, backing off she suddenly sensed someone approaching, the cyborg ninja tried to escape only until stopped by Pan then while the unknown ninja tried fight his way out Pan countered by punching him, but to the quarter Saiyan surprise he changed into a piece of wood with puff of smoke to her surprise.

**Chapter 11: The Sensei and His Students.**

After managing to escape from Pan and the others, the mysterious cyborg ninja who was now hiding waited for group he was fighting to move on. '_Darn it! I failed him, I can't go back to Lord Orochimaru now, empty-handed,'_he thought to himself,_'and this damaged arm how am I going..._'

"Boss, is that you!?" yelled the group of three ninja who suddenly appeared surprising the cyborg ninja.

"Oh, it's you three, Takeru, Kasumi and Ryo," asked the boss as the group called him, "where have you three idiots been?"

"Sorry Boss," said the first of the group of three, "we were on our way until we got distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted by what you fools?" said the cyborg ninja in anger in response to the tall man with short brown hair who was now known as Takeru.

"We met that leader of those brats," answered the second, "the grey haired what's his name Guy."

The second a woman with short blond hair who was now known as Kasumi who was waiting her boss's response. "You mean Kakashi Hatake," replied the boss as the group called him, "let me guess you idiots weren't focused on the task on hand, and started one of your stupid arguments, letting him escape."

"Yeah!" replied the third, "How did you know?"

The third was a short man with black hair named Ryo. "Don't tell him!" replied the others trying to stop him from speaking.

'_Why do I even bother?_' thought said the cyborg ninja.

"Let's go back to Lord Orochimaru," said Ryo, "maybe he's got a new mission we can do..."

"What are you crazy?" replied the blond-haired woman, "We can't go back to Orochimaru now, and do you know what happens to those who fail him?"

Then the three began an argument, much to their leader's annoyance. "Oh yeah..." replied the black-haired man.

"Are you that dumb?" asked Takeru with a sigh.

"Well, what do you think we should do now then!?" said Ryo in response demanding tone.

"I don't know," replied the brown-haired man in anger. "Why you are asking me?"

Then noticing that their boss was becoming more enraged, Kasumi began to warn the others to stop. "Guys I think you should stop the boss looks angry," She said. "And anyway that was a bad idea."

"But I don't want to," answered the black haired man.

"Shut up!" yelled the boss as the group called him. "You idiots! You're giving me a headache."

After finishing shouting at the group, the cyborg ninja grabbed his arm in pain. "Hey boss! What's wrong?" said Ryo noticing blood. "Wait, you're hurt! When did that happen?"

"He's right! What happened?" asked the other two.

"You idiots! You just noticed now! Well, if you must know, it was those darn brats, they surprised me," said the cyborg ninja in surprise, "but never mind that, we can't go back to Orochimaru now, not until we find that old man..."

"Wait? What's that weird wire stuff in your wound..." said black-haired man.

Their boss couldn't believe his ears after the three seemed to have forgotten what he told them. "Don't you remember, do I have to tell you?" replied the boss as the group called him. "Do I really need to explain everything again to you idiots?"

"Oh yeah, you were one of that guy's test subjects?" replied Ryo.

"I will explain to you fools later," said the cyborg ninja in a demanding tone, "but enough talk let's get going already we wasted too much time already."

After finishing his sentence, the cyborg ninja and his group decided to search for Dr. Gero or Takeo Susumu as they called him and began heading away from the place where the rogue was hiding.

**-Meanwhile-**

After the rogue's disappearance, Pan and the others were disparately searching for the unidentified ninja. "Darn, where is he?" said Pan thinking out loud. "There no sign of him anywhere when did him?"

'_It seems that he somehow managed to escape,'_ thought Kakashi, '_but that circuitry from that wound, is it related to that man?'_

While the grey haired ninja search on foot, the quarter Saiyan girl was trying to sense him out. "What? I can't even sense him now!" she whispered to herself unable to find his Ki.

After remembering last moments he saw the cyborg rogue, Kakashi then thought back to when the quarter Saiyan girl speed when she tried to block the escaping ninja. '_That girl, how was she able the move that fast!_' he thought, '_And I almost didn't see her move..._'

Then after everything had settled down, Sakura ran to the blond-haired ninja who after being choked by the cyborg ninja was massaging his painful neck. "Naruto!?" she said with concern. "Are you okay?"

As he noticed the pink haired girl come to a stop, Naruto decided to response. "My throat feels like... ...Sa-kura?" he said. "Don't worry Sakura, thanks to Sasuke and Pan I'm okay."

"What were you thinking..." asked Sakura in anger.

'_What was that draining sensation?'_he thought to himself as he tried to soothe his neck ignoring the pink haired girl.

"...Naruto you idiot," she continued, "you made us worry..."

"Don't worry Sakura," replied Naruto, "I'm okay now..."

Deciding that they can no longer be able to find the rogue, Kakashi called off the search. "Sasuke, I don't think we'll be able find him now," he said, "let's join the others."

Then as Kakashi and Sasuke joined Naruto and the pink haired girl, Pan turned her head to look at Kakashi and saw that he was looking back. '_Who is this Kakashi? I think I heard them say that that he's their__Sensei,_' thought Pan while still searching for the unknown ninja, '_is he some sort of teacher, Team leader or something?'_

As the others continue their convention with each other, the grey haired Sensei continuing to look in the quarter Saiyan's direction as she stared back. '_I wonder where she got her_ _abilities?_' he thought to himself. '_Where did she come from?_'

"What were you thinking taking him on alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked Kakashi worrying about the blond-haired ninja.

"Huh, Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei!?" said Naruto while he rubbed his sore neck as he saw the two approaching him.

"Other than my throat," replied Naruto, "I think I'm fine but..."

"But? Did something else happen?" said Kakashi in confusion.

"Not sure, but it kind of felt like my Charka being drained," replied the blond while the others looked on in surprise.

After listening to Naruto response, the grey haired ninja began to think that there was a connection between the rogue and the Doctor Gero. '_It sound like he's definitely connected to Takeo Susumu,_' thought to himself.

"It was really weird," said Naruto thinking back.

"I see, I think we should talk more about this later, but first..." said Kakashi.

"Where's Mister Susumu," asked Sasuke, "I thought Sakura said that he would be with you?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you all the details later, as for now, answered Kakashi turning back to the quarter Saiyan girl, "who is she? And how did you meet her?"

"Huh, her? Well, it's also kind of, a long story," answered Naruto, "but she calls herself Pan, I met her after as I saw her attacking that old man..."

He seemed to become very interested when the blond said that Pan fought the android doctor, so much that the grey haired ninja interrupted him. "S-she was fighting with him?" he asked in surprise. "Did you see how they fought?"

'_I wonder what are they talking about?'__said_ a curious Pan in wonder as she took a good look at the grey haired man._'That Kakashi has that same headband as the others, but why is his left eye covered by it?_'

'_She knows about the truth about him?'_Kakashi later thought to himself. _'But how is she related to?'_

"Huh, what? Well no not exactly," said the blond-haired boy explaining what encountered, "but it looked pretty one-sided to me, the old man couldn't or didn't fight back..."

"Is there anything else you saw that can tell me," asked the grey haired ninja.

"Well, I didn't arrive until much later so I don't know about what Mister Susumu did until I got there, in fact, when got there he was nowhere in sight," answered Sasuke, "but from what I can tell you about Pan, is that she has skills and abilities far above any normal Genin or Chuunin."

As the dark-haired boy explained what he thought he knew about the quarter Saiyan, the grey haired ninja was left to wonder what he should make of it. '_I've got a strange feeling about this,_' he thought, '_I guess I have to directly ask the girl some questions.'_

After giving up trying to the find the mysteries cyborg ninja, Pan decided to join Naruto and the others. '_It's no use, I can't find him,'_she thought to herself_'but how did he manage to get away?_'

Then as she neared, the grey haired ninja decided to greet her "Hello there, I've been told by my team that your name is Pan?" he said.

"Yes!? My name Pan Son and from what I heard from Naruto and the others your name is Kakashi," asked the quarter Saiyan girl, "also I think, they also said that you're some sort of Sensei?"

"Yes my name is Kakashi Hatake the leader of Team Seven," replied the grey haired ninja with a question, "and I would like to know the reason that you were attacking Takeo Susumu and how you're connected to him?"

"You might not believe me," said Pan trying to explain who Takeo Susumu really was "but he is really evil scientist named Gero who turned himself into an android..."

But before she could continue, Kakashi interrupted her. "If I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't have believed you..." he said reassuring her.

"What? Really how?" said Naruto and the others in shock at Kakashi response.

"Well as Sakura probably have told you I after confronted him, I led away and had a private chat with him before a sudden explosion he surprised me," replied Kakashi, "he took advantage grabbing me at an unbelievable speed, unable to move he forced me to use my Lightning Blade technique on him, cutting his hand off showing circuitry_coming from his arm..._"

"Eh, sorry for interrupting you," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, "but I would like to know why Gero was with your team, why were you protecting him?"

"I'm afraid that's classified Leaf Shinobi information at the moment," answered the grey haired Ninja. "Only the Hokage can say otherwise."

"What? Hokage?" replied Pan in confusion.

Thinking that his village, might need all of the information they could get, Kakashi decided to invite her along.

"You might be able to speak to her directly and I bet she would definitely want to talk with you," he said "we will be returning to our Village of Konohagakure and if you want you can come along with us, so how about it?"

"Uh, okay I guess so," answered the quarter Saiyan, "I've got nowhere else to go..."

"But before that we will be resting in a nearby Village then leaving tomorrow," said the grey haired Sensei, "so we can share our sides of the story..."

"Okay..." said Pan in response.

Then seeing that rain clouds were gathering overhead, Kakashi decided that they start moving. "I think we should get moving," he said, "we've got a lot of ground to cover and I heard that a storm gathering."

As the group began their journey, the cloud opened up with a sudden down pour, but because they were now outside the forest, the group had to dash to find shelter. "Look! A house!" yelled the blond. "We can use it as shelter until the rain stops."

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**StrongGuy159 **for commenting/reviewing, **G3neSyS** for commenting/reviewing, **Fungurl101**for commenting/reviewing and adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **Zeakagirl**for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **ImagineBreaker7**for commenting/reviewing, adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Favourite Authors list, **edgar12345** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **lixy-chan** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, Favourite Authors list, Author Alert subscription and Favourite Stories list, **qtar1984** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **SilverRose123** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **killroy777** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **kimihichi** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription and Favourite Stories list, **negimafanman** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **bryanhern14** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, Favourite Authors list, Favourite Stories list and Author Alert subscription, **DDJ** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **Thuleus** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **Missy the Cat** for adding my story to their Favourite Author list and Favourite Stories list, **dragonsage naruto** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **ACSkywalker** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription.


	12. Chapter 12: Shelter

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: More Gero and added a day when they were sheltering in the house remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK) 

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last Chapter, after managing to escape from Pan and the others the mysterious cyborg ninja was now hiding, until a group of three ninja surprised the cyborg ninja, the three were his and now known as Takeru the first of the group of three, the tall man with short brown hair, Kasumi the second, the woman with short blond hair and Ryo the third member, the short man with black hair, after they greeted him they began a short conversation where they decided to continue finding the android doctor.

Meanwhile, as the rogue remained hidden Pan was disparately looking for the unidentified ninja, while after noticing the quarter Saiyan girl speed when she tried to block the escaping ninja from escaping Kakashi joined Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura neared the blond-haired ninja who after being choked by the cyborg ninja was massaging his painful neck and asked if he was okay, as the others continued their convention Pan turned her head to look at Kakashi wondering who he was and saw that he was looking back at her while she still searched for the unknown ninja, while he rubbed his sore neck Naruto noticed the grey haired ninja approaching him, Kakashi worrying about the blond-haired ninja asked him if he was alright, they began telling each other what happened after being separated from their Sensei Kakashi asked Pan if she would join them on their journey home which Pan accepted as rain clouds began to gather overhead. While Pan and the others were making their way to a nearby village, downpour forced them to seek shelter.

**Chapter 12: Shelter**

After the group found a house as it was the only place that could be considered a shelter, Pan and others decided to rush towards the building. "Looking at this house," said Kakashi, "it seems to be abandoned."

Then entering the house, the group found the building empty and derelict. "Wow! I wonder how long this place been abandoned?" asked the blond.

"Judging by the history of this area," answered their grey haired Sensei, "I would say about five to ten years, even with this I think it will hold up..."

Looking from the window, Naruto saw the storm progressively getting worse staring at the sky. "That's one bad storm..." he said.

"I hope it stops soon, we were really lucky to find this place," said Sakura thinking out loud with a sigh staring at the ceiling, "I just hope that the roof holds up."

"Well, while we wait for the storm to pass, can you tell me about your village of Konohagakure?" asked Pan trying to pass the time. "But first tell me about your Hokage or more importantly what is a Hokage?"

Deciding to answer her question, the pink haired girl began to explain what the Hokage is. "The Hokage is the leader of our village," she replied, "but there are also other Kage's in each one of the other five most powerful of hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages."

"Oh, and grandma," said the blond in response, "I mean Lady Tsunade is our fifth and current Hokage."

"Okay, and what your home village?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

"Oh, our village? It's great!" answered the blond. "It has everything, great food to eat, great places to train and overlooking the whole village is four monuments of our past Hokage..."

Then the blond began to ramble on many aspects of his village, from his academy where he learnt the ways of the ninja to his favourite place to eat until h finally finished. "I see I'm glad that I am going to get the chance to see It." replied Pan.

"So, Pan if you don't mind," asked Naruto, "where are you from?"

"Well, I don't you've heard of it," answered the quarter Saiyan in response, "but I live in an area at the foot of a forest near a place called Mount Paozu."

After Pan finished her sentence, the blond was left a bit of confusion as he didn't where Mount Paozu was. "Just curious, but where is Mount Paozu? I've never heard of it?" he asked. "Is it in The Land of Earth, Fire or somewhere else?"

"Err, I'm not too sure?" replied Pan unable to fully answer the question. "It's pretty far away."

Then turning to his Sensei, Naruto repeated his question to him. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" he asked. "Have you ever heard of Mount Paozu?"

Kakashi thought long and hard before answering the blonds' question, but he was unable to remember if he had ever heard of that mounting ranged. "Mount Paozu? No I have never heard of such an area before..." replied Kakashi.

"Weird? I thought you would where it was," said the blond in response.

"There are places that even I don't know about," replied the grey haired Sensei, "it could be somewhere outside of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but if even pan doesn't then I have no idea."

After receiving the answer that he wasn't expecting, Naruto had to admit defeat. "Really?" said Naruto in confusion.

Then after many hours with it still pouring, Kakashi decide that they should spend the night in the abandoned house. "Okay, I know we'll be roughing it, but It's getting late," said kakashi, "I think we should get at least some sleep, let's call it a night."

"Okay!" replied the group.

"Alright, there are two rooms, the girls will take the right, While the boys and I will take the left." said the grey haired ninja in response.

After taking the room, the quarter Saiyan girl and Sakura were forced to lie on the floor with little more than blankets. "I wish I had a nice bed to crawl into," said the pink haired girl.

"Just be lucky that the floor's not made from hardwood," said Pan in response, "and it could be worse."

"Worse? How?" asked Sakura.

"The room could be crawling with bugs," answered the quarter Saiyan with a smirk.

"Ew, don't say that!" replied the pink haired girl in anger.

Knowing that it was a bad joke, Pan decided to apologise. "Okay, okay, I know, it was a bad joke, lighten up already," she said in response.

As Pan took off her bandana, Sakura decided to ask her why she wears it. "Err, Pan?" she asked. "Why do wear a bandana?"

"My bandana? I don't really have a reason," answered the quarter Saiyan girl, "I just wear it, because I want to."

"Really? It's just, that it doesn't match your Gi," replied the pink haired girl.

"You think so?" said Pan in response. "Never thought about that before."

"As much as I want to talk about fashion, I think we should continue this tomorrow," said Sakura before going to sleep, "I'm getting tired and it is getting really late, we should get some sleep while we can."

Sometime later while the pink haired girl slept, the quarter Saiyan girl was left awake thinking to herself. '_It's been almost a day that I've been stuck here?'_ she thought herself. '_It's been fun, but I would really want to go home now._'

While in the other room, Kakashi who was also still awake thinking back on the day he had. '_This has been one strange day,'_ he thought, '_I wonder what tomorrow will bring._'

**-Meanwhile-**

In a secret laboratory at unknown secluded area within a mountainous region, the android Doctor, Gero and his assistant Android Nineteen who had long since arrived at that location, were now completing the first stage of the Doctor's new project. "Nineteen, how far has analysis progressed?" asked Gero.

"Analysis of the samples are at seventy-five percent Doctor," replied the pale android.

"Very good Nineteen, this is progressing faster than I expected," said the android doctor in response, "soon we be able to proceed to the second stage, cultivation of the cells much sooner than we expected."

As Doctor Gero viewed the progression of the analysis, Android Nineteen stumbled on a problem. "Doctor!" he said. "There seems to be a problem with one of the samples."

"What?" asked the android Doctor in response. "Which one is it?"

"It's the second sample," replied the pale android.

Then as he studied the sample, Gero remembered where the sample was from. "But that's that blond brat's sample?" he said in surprise. "I didn't think he was that special, what could this mean?"

"I've isolated the problem;" said Android Nineteen in response, "the sample seems to have been contaminated."

"Contaminated? By what?" asked the android doctor.

"The DNA seems to be imbedded with two distinct energy patterns emitting in the sample," replied the pale android.

After looking at data, the android Doctor noticed the energy patterns begin to fade. "I see, oh it also seems the energy patterns are decaying," he said in response with a question, "is it still salvageable?"

"If we had the source," answered Android Nineteen, "we may be able to replicate it."

"So, that would mean that we either, kidnap the boy," replied Gero, "or have some way of siphoning his energy."

Then while search his memory banks, the pale android remembered the device that the android doctor was working on. "Why not use the Chakra Negator that you were making," he said in response.

"Yes! Nineteen, that's an excellent idea," replied Gero, "let's work on that, but it will have to wait, we need to focus on the next step of my project."

**-Meanwhile, back to Pan and team seven-**

The next day, as the sun rose, Sakura now awake stretching her arms before looking out the window and saw that the storm was over. '_Finally the storms over!_' she thought to herself. '_I wonder if the others are awake._'

After turning away from the wonder, the pink haired girl saw that Pan was still asleep. "Hey, Pan!" she said with her voice raised. "Wake Up!"

"Err, whoa?" said the quarter Saiyan in response suddenly getting up.

Then not believing what she's seeing, Sakura spoke out about Pan's hair. "Whoa!? Pan, your hair?" she said out loud. "That's one bad case of bed hair."

"Huh, hair?" said the quarter Saiyan girl in surprise. "Oh, don't worry about it."

After Pan quickly put her bandana back on tying it behind her head, the pink haired girl wondered if the others are awake and asked the quarter Saiyan if she would like to see if up and about. "Well, do you want to see if the guys are awake?" she asked.

While Pan and Sakura got up, Naruto let loose a yawn as he woke up in the other room. "It's finally morning!" he said getting to his feet.

"It's about time you woke Naruto," said Sasuke to the blond.

"Sasuke!? Huh where's Kakashi Sensei?" said Naruto in response looking around the room.

"He went to find something that we can eat for breakfast," replied the dark-haired boy.

"Really!? Are the girls up?" asked the blond.

"They should be," answered Sasuke, "let's go into the main room."

After entering the main room of the building, Naruto and the dark-haired boy noticed that the two girls were already in the room. "Good morning, you two," said the quarter Saiyan girl.

"Morning Pan," replied the blond, "good morning Sakura!"

"Good morning Sasuke!" said the pink haired girl in response ignoring Naruto.

"Hey! Come on Sakura I'm here too!" yelled the blond.

"Alright Naruto, be quite!" said Sakura. "It's too early to start yelling."

Just then Kakashi returned with food for them to eat. "Kakashi Sensei's back!" said Naruto out loud.

"Okay, I know it's not a feast," said the grey haired ninja, "but this all I managed to find."

"Better than nothing," replied the blond.

Then after eating the first meal of the day, Pan and Kakashi's team were now planning to leave the abandoned building.

"Now we can get a move on!" yelled Naruto as he ran out the door. "I can't wait to get home; I can almost taste that Ramen..."

"Wait! Wait Naruto wait for us!" yelled the others as they ran after him.

With the storm now over, Pan along with Naruto and the rest of Team Seven began their journey, travelling to a nearby village for a rest stop. "Come on guys!" yelled the blond. "Keep up!"

"Naruto, slow down!" said the grey haired ninja in response. "We've got to conserve our strength, it's a long journey."

Then as the he rushed toward the river where the bridge that they needed to cross was, Naruto noticed that it was now ruined and uncrossable. "Look at that bridge guys its gone!" he said. "That was one bad storm..."

While stared in wonder at the ruined bridge and river that was swollen due to the earlier rain storm, Kakashi began to think of a way of getting to their rest stop. "Well, it was a very old wooden bridge I guess it couldn't withstand the storm, but that was the closest bridge to Kawamura," he said, "looks like we have to go to the next bridge the long way around that one should at least be standing."

"The long way around?" asked the others in response.

"Yes, it should be in this direction," answered the grey haired sensei pointing.

Then the group decided to continue their journey to their rest stop, following the path beside the swollen river.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: The Boy in Need

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Changed the chapter a bit, more Gero and added a day when they were sheltering in the house remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 05/15/2013 (US) or 15/05/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, while Pan and the others continued their way to a nearby village, the quarter Saiyan girl began explaining more about herself until a sudden downpour forced them to shelter inside an abandoned house, while they were waiting for the storm to pass, Pan asked if they can you tell her about their Hokage and village of Konohagakure trying to pass the time until Sakura said that the storm was over, Naruto as he ran out the door before the others as they joined him.

Meanwhile, in a secret laboratory at unknown secluded area within a mountainous region, the android Doctor, Gero and his assistant Android Nineteen who had long since arrived at that location, were now completing the first stage of the Doctor's new project. As Doctor Gero viewed the progression of the analysis, Android Nineteen stumbled on a problem. Then as he studied the sample, Gero remembered where the sample was from. After looking at data, the android Doctor noticed the energy patterns begin to fade. Then while search his memory banks, the pale android remembered the device that the android doctor was working on and continued their work.

Meanwhile, back to Pan and team seven, with the storm over, Pan along with Naruto and the rest of Team Seven were travelling to a nearby village for a rest stop before continuing their journey to their home village, but as they were about to near the bridge that they needed to cross Naruto noticed that it was now ruined and uncrossable, while he stared in wonder at the ruined bridge and river that was swollen due to the earlier rain storm and Kakashi said that they had to go the long way round to the blonds disappointment.

**Chapter 13: The Boy in Need.**

As the group continued their journey towards the village rest stop, Naruto was beginning to feel the effects of walking for a long distance. "Darn, no more walking, my feet are killing me," he said in pain, "I was hoping we get there before my legs fall asleep"

"Don't worry Naruto, will get there before nightfall," said Sasuke sarcastically in response.

"Sasuke! That was a bad joke," replied the blond in anger.

Then Kakashi interrupted the two, stopping them from escalating their argument. "Alright, stop it you two, the next bridge aren't that far away," he said failing to reassure Naruto, "I would say about two to five miles left to go."

"Ah man!" replied the blond in disappointment. "My feet are killing me."

"Stop you're complaining!" said Sakura in response. "If you didn't rush off, like you did then you would've had more stamina."

After cursing to himself, Naruto suddenly heard what he thought was someone calling out for help. "Uh, wait! Did you guys hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" replied Sasuke not hearing what the blond was. "I don't hear anything"

"Me neither, you're hearing things," said Sakura.

No longer hearing the calls for help, Naruto thought the pain of walking was making him go out of his mind. "Must be my imagination then," he said out loud, "but I could have sworn I heard someone screaming for help..."

'_Something doesn't feel right,_' thought Pan to herself.

Then suddenly the blond once again heard a scream calling for help and this time it was closer, coming from the river. "There it goes again!" he yelled. "Come on guys you must have heard it this time!"

"I still can't..." said the dark-haired boy before being stopped mid-sentence by the quarter Saiyan girl. "No Naruto's right! I can hear it too..." she said agreeing with the blond after she listened out hearing the call for help.

"It's not possible!?" said the pink haired girl in horror at what she saw. "You guys are not going to believe this, look over there!"

After Sakura pointed at the river, the group couldn't believing what they were seeing, boy in the water holding on to rock yelling in fear for help. "Oh my!? Is that a kid?" "How on earth did he end up all the way over there?"

"He could have been on the bridge when it collapsed," replied Sasuke.

"What are we are we waiting for!" yelled the blond-haired boy. "There's no use thinking, we have to save him!"

After Naruto rushed off to the river, the grey haired Sensei tried in vain to call him back. "W-wait Naruto, the current's too strong!" he yelled.

"Don't worry kid, I'll save you!" yelled Naruto ignoring Kakashi's warning.

"There goes Naruto again without a plan again," Said Sasuke thinking out loud with a sigh.

"Naruto come back here!" yelled the grey haired Sensei once again shouting out in with growing concern. "The current to strong!"

As he was about to run across service of water using his chakra to stay above the water, Kakashi continued trying to call him back."Don't worry Kakashi Sensei," replied the blond "I'm not going to swim..."

"That idiot..." said the dark-haired boy under his breath.

Then while the blond approached the boy, the rivers current began to move in an unnatural and strange, becoming even faster and rougher than it was a moment ago making Naruto struggle to get to the boy. _'Something's not right, the water moving too unnaturally to just be only the result of the past storm..._' thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei!? The water... ...it's?" said the pink haired in shock.

As Sakura noticed the water begin to unnaturally rise, the grey haired man began to answer her. "Yes Sakura I know, I think someone's controlling the water..."

'_What's happening with the water,_' thought the quarter Saiyan.

"Naruto that's enough already!" yelled Kakashi. "Come back the water moving too unnaturally, it's a trap!"

"But!? What about the kid?" replied the blond.

"Don't worry, we'll get to him, just come back!" said the grey haired ninja.

Suddenly an unnatural tidal wave rose and struck Naruto, forcing him to lose his Chakra Control over the service of the water falling into the water. "Naruto!" yelled the others in surprise.

Then while the others looked on, the blond tried concentrating his Chakra to his feet to regain his ability with little luck. '_Darn! This is bad!'_he thought_'I've got to focus my chakra, but I can't concentrate...'_

"They're definitely doing this deliberately, but why?" said the grey haired Sensei thinking out loud. "For what reason would they go to this length?"

"Maybe the boy knows something that they don't want anyone to find out," said Sakura in response.

"Maybe you're right Sakura, but whoever that person is," replied Kakashi, "it's obvious they don't want us anywhere near that boy that makes me want to get the bottom of this..."

As the blond continued trying to regain his Chakra Control, the others wondered how they save Naruto and the boy without being caught in the same trap. "So, how are we going to save that idiot and the boy?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"It will be hard to save them without falling into any other traps if there are any," answered the grey haired Sensei, "but if we can get to the person responsible for controlling the water without them noticing that could make things a lot easier."

"But wouldn't that take too much time?" asked the pink haired girl. "They're both in deep trouble."

"That's the only problem we don't have the time, the boy's already losing his grip..." answered Kakashi until he stopped by the quarter Saiyan interrupting him. "Don't worry about them, you guys get the one responsible," she said to the others surprise, "leave them to me, I'll get them."

"You? What can you do?" asked Sasuke in surprise.

'_You'll see,__I'll get the boy first,'_thought Pan,_'then I'll go see if Naruto needs any help on the way back.'_

"What's your plan?" asked the pink haired girl in response.

Then to everyone surprise, the quarter Saiyan began levitating. "I guess you guys can't fly, so I'll go get them instead," she said, "it should take me no time at all to get to them."

After Pan dashed off flying toward the boy, the others were left in shock. '_Just when I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore..._' thought Sakura in shock.

'_She can fly? Where... ...or how on earth did she get those abilities?_' thought the dark-haired boy to himself.

"Now, that was surprising, but we have more important matter," said the grey haired Sensei, "we should find the one controlling the water while she gets the boy..."

"Right!" said the two in response.

'_I must have a word with her..._' Kakashi later thought to himself.

Then while the others began their search, the quarter Saiyan girl arrived was almost to where the boy before stopping.

"Hey kid! Hurry grab my hand!" said Pan extending her hand to the boy shocked and surprise. "Hurry up; I haven't got all day, grab hold of my hand!"

"W-what? How are you floating like that?" asked the boy in shock and confusion.

Confused and shocked, the boy didn't know who or the quarter Saiyan was and began to ask her questions. "No time to talk kid," she replied, "just grab my hand!"

"Who in the world are you?" said the boy continuing to ask questions.

"Come on kid, I will tell you later," answered Pan, "just grab my hand!"

"Okay..." said the boy in response hesitating to grab her hand.

After the quarter Saiyan girl reassured him, the boy grabbed hold of her hand. "Don't worry kid, you're safe now," said, "I'll let you down after we reach the bank."

Then as Pan pulled him up, the boy wrapped his arms around her body. "Whoa!? We're so high!" said the boy in surprise.

"Not so tight!" she said when she felt the boy holding on too tightly out of fear.

"Sorry..." replied the boy before Pan began to move, flying towards the riverbank.

While heading back to the riverbank, the quarter Saiyan stopped by the blond-haired boy who just regained his footing and was now walking on the water's service and asked if he needed help.

"Are you okay Naruto," asked Pan, "do you need help?"

"I'm fine I can get back to bank by myself, but where or how did you learn to do that?" replied Naruto with a question as he stared at the quarter Saiyan girl floating in the air. "And can you teach me how to fly too; it could really come in handy?"

"Maybe later..." said Pan before landing on the riverbank.

"So who are you kid?" asked the blond.

"..." The boy tried to speak, but nothing came out remaining silent.

"Naruto, I think we should wait until we meet the others," said the quarter Saiyan in response, "and maybe we should start a fire to warm you guys up."

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Naruto before racing off, "I'll go get something was can use as firewood."

**-Meanwhile-**

At the capsule corporation build, Bulma who was still working on a way to get to Pan has almost spent a full fifteen hours without sleep. "I've got to finish this code before I can run diagnostic scan," she said talking to herself.

Then while through the code for errors, the blue haired woman continued talking to herself. "Finished! I can't see any errors," she said thinking out loud, "I've got to move on the piece of code, but I do wish I had nice cup of coffee."

"Your wish has been granted," said a familiar voice imitating the dragon Shenron.

After turning around in surprise, Bulma saw her son Trunks behind her hold a cup containing what smelled like coffee. "Trunks!? Is your training with your father over!" she asked.

"It's been over for hours, mother," replied her lavender haired son.

"Really? How late is it?" asked the mother.

While Bulma looked for a clock, Trunks decided to her that the night was over. "Well, it's already morning," she answered.

"It is? No wonder I'm so tired," said the blue haired woman in response "so why are you here son?"

"I thought you could use a drink," replied her son.

"Oh, thank you son," said the blue haired mother in response.

After passing over the cup, Trunks looked over at screen. "So, how far have you gotten?" he asked.

"Not that far, actually I've barely started, this is just the preliminary work," answered Bulma, "I still got to find out how much power this will require."

"Really? I thought it would a lot easier," replied the lavender haired man.

"No, I'm not just breaking the barrier of time," said the mother in response, "this has a whole set of different rules."

Trunks was confused by her response and decided to ask his mother to find out more. "Set of different rules?" she asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

While showing a demonstration, Bulma began to explain the differences between time travel and trying to break into another universe. "Because time constantly flows, it's not as solid as an unmoving dimensional barrier," she answered.

"Huh? I had no idea?" replied her son. "That sounds difficult."

"It would have been more difficult without the time machine plans," said his mother in response.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work," replied Trunks, "but just remember to get some sleep."

"Okay, I will soon son, see you later," said Bulma in response.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**ImagineBreaker7** for commenting/reviewing, **kimihichi** for commenting/reviewing, **StrongGuy159** for commenting/reviewing and **coronadomontes**for commenting/reviewing...


	14. Chapter 14: Journey to Kawamura Village

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: More content! Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, with the storm over, Pan along with Naruto and the rest of Team Seven were travelling to a nearby village for a rest stop before continuing their journey to their home village, but as they were about to near the bridge that they needed to cross Naruto noticed that it was now ruined and uncross able, while he stared in wonder at the ruined bridge and river that was swollen due to the earlier rain storm and Kakashi said that they had to go the long way round to the blonds disappointment until he heard something in the distance, he asked the others if they heard what he heard thinking someone calling out for help, but the others didn't hear anything and thought he was hearing things, until Naruto suddenly heard the scream calling for help again was coming from the river and Pan after she listened out hearing the call for help.

As the group looked towards the river they saw a boy in the water holding on to rock yelling in fear for help, ignoring Kakashi's warnings the blond-haired boy rushed off to the river, as he ran across using his chakra to stay above the water approaching the boy the rivers current began to move in an unnatural and strange, becoming even faster and rougher than it was a moment ago making Naruto struggle before the water began to unnaturally rise and an unnatural tidal wave suddenly struck him to the others in surprise as he lost his chakra control and fell into the water, while he tried concentrating his chakra to his feet Pan surprised everyone by beginning to levitate in front of them, she said that she will go to save they searched for the one responsible dashing off flying toward the boy.

Then as the quarter Saiyan girl arrived to where the boy was, she stopped and extended her hand to the surprised boy, after the boy grabbed her hand then wrapped his arms around her body, she felt the boy holding on too tightly out of fear before reassuring the boy, while heading back to the riverbank, the quarter Saiyan stopped by the blond-haired boy who just regained his footing, now walking on the water's service and asked if he needed help to which responded that he didn't as he stared surprised at the quarter Saiyan girl floating in the air.

Meanwhile at the capsule corporation build, Bulma who was still working on a way to get to Pan has almost spent a full fifteen hours without sleep. Then while through the code for errors, the blue haired woman continued talking to herself. After turning around in surprise, Bulma saw her son Trunks behind her hold a cup containing what smelled like coffee. While Bulma looked for a clock, Trunks decided to her that the night was over. After passing over the cup, Trunks looked over at screen. Trunks was very confused by her response and decided to ask his mother to find out more. While showing a demonstration, Bulma began to explain the differences between time travel and trying to break into another universe.

**Chapter 14: Journey to Kawamura Village.**

As Pan, the boy and Naruto got safely back to the riverbank, Kakashi along with Sasuke and Sakura were searching high and low for the person responsible for stopping Naruto from getting to the boy and almost drowning the blond. "No sign of them yet" said the pink haired girl.

"Either they're really good at hiding or they've fled," said the dark-haired boy in response.

"Don't give up just yet," replied the grey haired Sensei, "I may have found something."

After Kakashi got her attention, Sakura wondered about what her Sensei found. "What is it Kakashi Sensei?" she asked.

"I found what looks like tracks, they're fresh and it looks like there was a group of them," answered Kakashi. "By the looks of it they're going in the same direction as we are going, they are heading toward the village, this raises some questions..."

"So, is it some of type of trap?" asked Sasuke.

Then studying the tracks in more detail, the grey haired ninja began to explain what he found.

"I could be wrong, but I doubt it, this doesn't look like they purposely left these track," he replied, "I don't think they're that skilled it even looks like one of them tripped and hit the ground before they ran off."

"So, what do we do now?" asked the pink haired girl in surprise.

After thinking about what they should, Kakashi decided to go back to where the boy was and ask him question. "I guess we should meet up with Naruto and Pan," he replied, "Maybe the boy will have the answers..."

"But what about the group that ran?" asked the dark-haired boy ready to go after them. "Should we really leave them to run? I think we should chase after them."

"Don't worry, I think we'll be seeing them real soon," answered the grey haired Sensei.

Sakura was very confused by her Sensei's statement and decide to ask him what he meant. "Really? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon," answered Kakashi before the group made their way Back to Pan, Naruto and the boy.

While the others made their way to back, the quarter Saiyan girl along with the blond and the boy who were drying themselves with an open fire. "I wonder if the others are on their way back?" asked Naruto

"Hmm, I think they are," replied Pan, "wait, there they are now, but it looks like they were empty-handed..."

After they came back, Naruto was eager to asked Kakashi questions. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Unfortunately we were too late, when they probably noticed us near them, they must have fled..." answered the grey haired Sensei before being interrupted mid-sentence by the blond-haired boy. "Were there more than one of them?" said the blond asking a question.

"I would say that there were about three or four," replied Kakashi. "I don't know who they are and what they were doing here, but maybe the boy does..."

Turning to the boy, Naruto began asking him question making the boy uneasy. "So, kid how exactly did you end up in the water holding on to that rock?" he asked. "And do you know who tried to stop us from saving you?"

"Err... ...I'm..." said the boy hesitating.

"Don't worry you're safe with us kid," asked Pan, "so, why don't you start by telling them your name?"

Feeling a bit better, the boy decided to answer. "My name? It's... ...Hiroshi." he replied.

"Okay Hiroshi, why don't you tell us how you ended up in the river?" said the quarter Saiyan asking the boy, repeating the first half of Naruto's earlier question.

"It's a long story, but it all started when I was playing with a ball with my friends," said the boy until he stopped out of fear at remembering.

"Please, continue," said Pan pleading to Hiroshi.

"Okay!? When it was my turn to catch the ball I almost had it," said the boy, "but I dropped it and it rolled away from me, then..."

Then stopping again, Hiroshi was finding it very hard to continue. "Please Hiroshi! This is important," said Sakura in response.

"Then it bumped into our village's so-called hero..." answered the boy now known as Hiroshi before Pan suddenly interrupted him. "What do mean by, so-called hero?" she asked.

"He was our hero, or that was what he wanted us to believe, the one who saved our village from looters who raided us," replied the boy, "but that was just a lie, he completely fooled everyone in the village!"

Sakura was finding it hard to swallow and decided to ask the boy to find out more. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"He said it himself when he was talking to some strange men," answered Hiroshi, "he then told them to grab me and said to take care of me, whatever that means..."

"That doesn't explain how you into the river," asked the blond, "were you near the bridge or something, when they tried to grab you?"

Then the boy began to explain how he ended up in the river. "No, that was after, they took me outside the village before it started raining," he replied, "when we neared the bridge I somehow managed to escape and ran to the bridge... ...instead of chasing me they decided to attack the bridge."

"So that's how, your parents are probably worried and we are heading to your village anyway," said the grey haired ninja in response "so how about, we get going the sooner we get there the less your parents will worry?"

"Okay..." answered the boy agreeing before the group continued their journey towards the village.

**-Meanwhile-**

Somewhere inside the forest, the group of rogues and their boss who attacked attack Kakashi's team and Pan the previous day, continued their search for the android doctor, Gero who they knew as Takeo Susumu. "We've searched the entire forest," said the tall man with short brown hair called Takeru, "and we still haven't found him."

"There's no use complaining!" said the second a woman with short blond hair called Kasumi in response. "Just continue searching will you!"

"Whatever..." replied Takeru.

"Stop it you two!" yelled their boss. "By the way have you two seen Ryo?"

After looking around unable to see him, they answered. "No, there's no sign of him anywhere," they said in response.

"Where the heck did he go?" asked the cyborg rogue out loud.

"I don't know boss," answered short brown-haired man, "but he does act really odd sometimes."

Enraged by Takeru's response, already fully aware of their teammates odd behaviour, his boss decided to raise his voice and yell at him in rage for giving him unnecessary information. "I already know that! You fool!" he replied in anger.

"Sorry boss," they said in response.

Then suddenly, Ryo, the short man with black hair appeared from out of nowhere. "Hi guys!" he said out loud. "Did you miss me?"

"Ryo! Where have you been, fool!?" yelled the cyborg rogue in response with a question.

"Just checking out the sights and sounds," answered the short black-haired man, "why did you need me?"

Unimpressed and enraged by Ryo answer, his boss decided to vent his frustration at him. "What do you mean!? Sights and sounds!?" he yelled. "You idiot! We're searching for someone, remember!?"

"Weirdo, why do we work with someone like him?" whispered the woman.

"I didn't think it was important enough for my attention," said the short black-haired man in response to his boss.

The rogue found it unbelievable that Ryo would respond the way he did and decided to continue yelling at the short black-haired man. "Not important enough!? You're really testing my patience Ryo!" he said shouting at him. "How can you say that with such confidence and fearlessly!?"

"That's because I already know where he is," said Ryo in response.

"You do?" asked the others including their boss.

Then with a smirk, the short black-haired man began to explain where they could find Gero who they knew as Takeo Susumu. "Yes, it's quite simple," he replied, "he's in the Land of Snow."

"Land of Snow? How on Earth do you know that?" said the cyborg rogue in response with another question.

"I just do," answered Ryo.

Knowing that the Land of Snow was very far away, the others were very confused by his statement. "Well, Ryo never steered us wrong before, so what do we do boss?" asked Takeru. "Should we go to the Land of Snow?"

"I guess so," replied his boss, "but Ryo, one of these days you're going to tell me where you get your information from."

"Don't worry boss," said the short black-haired man under his breath, "you'll find out in due time."

Unable to hear Ryo, the rogue asked him if he said something. "Did you say something Ryo?" he asked

"No, nothing," said the short black-haired man in response before the group began their new journey towards the Land of Snow.

**-Meanwhile, back with the boy, Pan and Kakashi team-**

Continuing their journey toward the village known as Kawamura, it was becoming late into the afternoon when the group arrived at the village. "Finally! We've made it, I'm starving!" yelled Naruto.

Tired and hungry the group was eager to rest and eat, but before the group could even think of going to a local inn for the night they had to return Hiroshi to his parents. "Calm down Naruto!" said Sakura irritated by the blonds yelling. "Remember that we still need to take the kid back to his parents!?"

"Ah, right! Let's get going!" replied the blond.

"Jeez Naruto, can't you behave," said the pink haired girl in response.

"Great, he's being a hyper knuckle-headed idiot again, as always..." whispered Sasuke.

Ignoring the two only thinking about his stomach, Naruto rushed and entered the village. '_Don't worry stomach,'_he thought rubbing his growling stomach,_'you'll get your fill of ramen soon..._'

"Wait for us!" yelled the others catching up to the blond.

'_So is this where that group ran off to?'_thought Pan,_'I wonder, what is mister Hatake's plan, what is he going to do about them?'_

After the group had caught up to Naruto, Kakashi stopped the group deciding to warn the quarter Saiyan and his team to keep a low profile while in the village. "Sasuke, Sakura, Pan and you too Naruto..." he said.

"What is it?" asked the group in response.

"Listen to what I am about to tell the four of you, I would like to warn you all now that you should keep a low profile while we're here," said the grey haired Sensei in response, "I don't want any of you to act on your own while we're here no matter what you see or hear, do you four understand?"

Unsure by what his Sensei meant, Naruto decide to ask what he meant. "What do you mean Kakashi Sensei?" he asked.

"I don't want any of you sneaking off and challenging the village's so-called hero or anyone connected to him," replied the grey haired Sensei, "no matter how much they anger or challenge you, not until we have evidence on what he's done or doing, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" answered the group.

Deciding that they should send the boy home to his mother as quick as possible, Kakashi told his team that they should start moving. "Okay, we have to get moving," he said.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: To the Kawamura inn

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Hmm? I don't think I'm good with chapter names, oh well remember, Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Moved the chapter here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 06/28/2013 (US) or 28/06/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as Pan, the boy and Naruto got safely back to the riverbank, Kakashi along with Sasuke and Sakura were searching high and low for the person responsible for stopping Naruto from getting to the boy and almost drowning him until the grey haired ninja found some track leading towards the village they were heading before deciding to meet Pan thinking that the boy may know something, then after the boy explained what happened to him and why it happened the group decided to take him home.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the forest, the group of rogues and their boss who attacked attack Kakashi's team and Pan the previous day, continued their search for the android doctor, Gero who they knew as Takeo Susumu. Enraged by Takeru's response, already fully aware of their teammates odd behaviour, his boss decided to raise his voice and yell at him in rage for giving him unnecessary information. Then suddenly, Ryo, the short man with black hair appeared from out of nowhere. Unimpressed and enraged by Ryo answer, his boss decided to vent his frustration at him. The rogue found it unbelievable that Ryo would respond the way he did and decided to continue yelling at the short black-haired man. Then with a smirk, the short black-haired man began to explain where they could find Gero who they knew as Takeo Susumu. Knowing that the Land of Snow was very far away, the others were very confused by his statement. Unable to hear Ryo, the rogue asked him if he said something, before the group began their new journey towards the Land of Snow.

Meanwhile, back with the boy, Pan and Kakashi team, continuing their journey toward the village known as Kawamura, it was becoming late into the afternoon when the group arrived at the village. Tired and hungry the group was eager to rest and eat, but before the group could even think of going to a local inn for the night they had to return Hiroshi to his parents. Ignoring the two only thinking about his stomach, Naruto rushed and entered the village. After the group had caught up to Naruto, Kakashi stopped the group deciding to warn the quarter Saiyan and his team to keep a low profile while in the village. Unsure by what his Sensei meant, Naruto decide to ask what he meant. Deciding that they should send the boy home to his mother as quick as possible, Kakashi told his team that they should start moving.

**Chapter 15: To the Kawamura inn.**

Walking through the main street of the village, the boy Hiroshi, Pan and Kakashi's team were travelling towards the boy's house. "Hiroshi, there's something I want you to know," said Kakashi as he turned to the boy.

"Yes?" replied the boy.

"After we get to your house," said the grey haired ninja in response, "I want you to keep quiet and don't leave your house."

Unsure by what Kakashi meant, Hiroshi decided to ask him to find out. "Why?" he asked.

"The group who kidnapped you, they will be looking for you," replied Kakashi, "so, it will probably become very dangerous outside for a while, can you do that for?"

"Okay..." replied the boy.

As the group walked through a residential street, Naruto unsure on where Hiroshi's house was decided to ask the boy. "So kid, where your house?" he asked.

"Well, it's just over there," said Hiroshi in response.

Then as the group neared a house, a woman suddenly opened the door to the house and ran out and immediately hugged the boy. "Mom!?" he yelled in surprise.

The woman was Hiroshi mother with a now more relived expression after she saw her son was safe. "Hiroshi! Where have you been!" she yelled as she held the boy tightly. "I was so worried!"

"Mom!? That hurts!" yelled Hiroshi.

"What on earth happened to you?" asked the mother.

"I believe I can answer that..." said the grey haired Sensei to the mother's surprise.

Then after looking at their head band, Hiroshi's mother noticed that they were Leaf Shinobi. "Who!? Leaf Shinobi? What!?" she asked. "Why are you here? Don't tell me my son has caused you trouble?"

"Not exactly, this is hard to say," replied Kakashi, "but your son will be in grave danger"

"From whom?" said the mother in confusion. "What did he do?"

After the mother's confused response, the grey haired ninja began to explain to her on why he thought her son was in danger. "You probably wouldn't believe if I told you, but your son was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he answered, "he interrupted a suspicious group of men during their private conversation..."

"Oh my..." she said out of shock.

"So, I'll have to warn you, don't let him out of your sight," said Kakashi warning the mother, "there's no telling what will happen for the next few days."

Then after hearing the grey haired Sensei explanation, Hiroshi's mother took the information with a grain of salt. "Right, thank you leaf Shinobi," she said in response, "I'm in your debt is there anything I can do for you."

"There no need for that," said the grey haired ninja, "we were just in the right place at the right time."

**-Meanwhile-**

While Pan and the others said their goodbyes to the mother and her son, the group who kidnapped the boy and dragged him outside the village as well as almost drowning Naruto, were greeting their boss. "We have returned..." said one of the group.

"Did you take care of that brat?" asked the boss.

"No, there was..." answered another member of the group before interrupted by their boss. "No? No! What do you mean no?" he yelled in anger. "What have you fools been doing!?"

Fearing their leader's rage, the group tried to calm him down. "Boss wait! We can explain..." they replied.

"You had one job, one job!" said their enraged boss. "What happened to make you screw up so bad? Explain away..."

"There was a problem, a group of leaf Shinobi found the boy," said one member of the group.

Unsatisfied by their response, their boss found it hard to calm himself. "How on earth did the boy get away from you?" he asked. "Where did you fools take him anyway?"

"By the river outside the village..." said another of the group hesitating to speak before their interrupted them once again. "The river outside the village?" he asked with anger. "I told you to dispose of him, not take him on a picnic!?"

"But sir he got away from and ran across a bridge," said one of the members in response, "so we destroyed its weakened supports."

"That was your second mistake!" replied their boss. "What was your third?"

Unsure on what he meant, the group spoke out in surprise. "Sir?" said the group in confusion.

"You don't know!? Then I'll tell you," said the boss in response, "you shouldn't have let him survive and gave the leaf Shinobi the chance to get to him."

"But we tried sir, we really did, it's just that we didn't know the strength of the leaf ninja," replied one member of the group. "So we stayed hidden and attacked indirectly..."

Not believing tem for a second, their boss vented his anger on them. "You cowards, you didn't even try did you!" he yelled.

"But sir..." said another member of the group before being cut off by their boss. "Enough! No more excuses' just get out there and find that boy!" he yelled in anger.

"Does it really matter about the boy," replied one of the group, "it's not like everyone's going to believe him."

After calming himself down, their boss began to explain why he wanted them to take care of the boy. "That not the point, it doesn't matter if people believe him or not," he said in response, "but if just one person does, like say one of those leaf Shinobi, they could start nosing around and could uncover my illegal smuggling messing up my operation."

"You're right boss!" replied the group.

"Of course I'm right, now hurry up and go find that brat or you will meet a fate worse than death!" said the boss in response before the group obeyed him and left.

**-Meanwhile,****Back to Pan and the others-**

After beginning their journey towards the inn that they will be staying for the night, the blond-haired boy wondered why they were leaving the boy and his mother unprotected. "Kakashi Sensei!? Was it really a good idea to the boy and his mother alone with those guys still somewhere out there?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered..." replied Kakashi.

"Covered? Well, if you say so, but just leaving them like that seems a bit risky?" said Naruto continuing to ask questions.

While the blond worried about the boy and his mother, the dark-haired boy on the other hand felt that he had nothing to worry about. "I'm not worried, those cowards won't attack them, when they saw us they ran," he said, "so not as long as they think that we're with them, they wouldn't dare attack them."

"Sasuke, don't underestimate them even if they are cowards, their leader will probably be angry with them and sent them back out," answered the grey haired Sensei, "and Naruto we can check on them after we check into the inn and had a good meal, I bet you're all probably very hungry."

"If you say so," replied Sasuke.

Then after seeing that Naruto's was more relaxed, Kakashi decided to continue his sentence. "In any case there is a time and place where we will have to fight and I don't hunger to get in the way," he said in response "anyway the inn's not that far away, let's continue moving."

'_I wonder, what did he mean when he said that he had it covered?_' thought the quarter Saiyan girl in confusion.

"Well, the inn's just around the corner," said the grey haired ninja.

Suddenly Pan remember that because she joined them wouldn't their Sensei have to pay more for their stay at the inn and decided if it was really okay for her to join them. "Uh, are you sure it's okay for me to stay in the inn with you guys," she asked the grey haired ninja to his surprise "won't it cost you a lot more money."

"It's not a problem I know the inn keeper and he owes me a favour," replied Kakashi, "I'm sure it will be alright, and anyway we're already here."

"Can't wait to stuff my face," said the blond as he rushed in through the door to the inn, "I wonder if they've got that ramen on the menu."

Then as the group chased after him, Sakura raise her voice to yell at the blond "Wait Naruto you can't run in like that!" she yelled. "Remember we've got to check in first!"

_'Let's see, while they're eating, I will have to check that hand and meet with a member of ANBU,'_thought the grey haired sensei,_'but relaying the status of the mission will be hard...'_

"Ah, Kakashi you've finished your mission, have you?" asked the inn keeper.

After the inn keeper greeted Kakashi who was approaching the keeper's desk, the grey haired Sensei began to tell the inn keeper that the quarter Saiyan would be staying with them. "Well I guess you could say something like that," he replied, "and oh yes, there's going to a slight change, I have one more guest joining us."

"So one more mouth to feed and accommodate, I take it?" said the inn keeper asking another question.

"Yes, hope there's not a problem," answered Kakashi, "but don't worry there no more surprises, I promise..."

"I'm sure there won't, this time..." said the inn keeper in response.

Later that day, after booking in Pan, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all entered the dining room; the blond began to look through the menu looking for a certain dish. "Ramen... ...ramen, ramen, where is it? Ah there it is!" he said thinking out loud as he searched the menu.

"Naruto keep your voice down!" said an annoyed pink haired girl. "Everyone can hear you!"

"Sorry Sakura, it's just that I haven't had ramen for a while," replied Naruto apologising.

Surprised by the blond response, Sakura decided to inform him that it had been only a couple of days since he last had ramen. "But it's only been two days," said Sakura.

"I know, but how did I last this long without it?" said the blond-haired boy to the pink haired girl's surprise.

"Idiot..." whispered Sakura under her breath.

Then after the group had finished ordering, their meals the plates began to arrive, dark-haired boy and the pink haired girl both had a simple curry and rice while Naruto had his favourite, ramen with three more helpings on the way, then as they were eating Sakura and the others noticed that Plates were starting to build up on the quarter Saiyan's side of the table. "Uh, Pan are you really going to eat all that?" asked the blond in confusion.

"Yes I am, why?" said Pan in response with a question.

"It's just that it looks like quite a lot..." answered the pink haired girl.

After looking at her food then back to Sakura, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to answer. "Not to me..." she said in response.

'_How_ _can she eat all that?'_thought Sakura to herself._'Where does it go?_'

'_Kakashi Sensei not going to like this, when he sees the bill his eyes might explode,'_thought the blond,_'I wonder is she going to eat as much as Choji normally does..._'

'_Why does she need to eat that much?_' thought the dark-haired boy.

Noticing that Kakashi still wasn't in the dining room yet, Naruto decided to ask out for an answer. "Hey, why isn't Kakashi Sensei here yet, what's taking him so long?" he asked out loud.

"He said he was going to meet with someone and take care of something and said he will be back later," answered Sasuke.

Trying to think back, Naruto couldn't remember his Sensei ever saying that to him. "What!? Why didn't he tell me that!?" he said asking another question.

"He did, you were just not paying attention..." replied the pink haired girl.

"Really!? Oh well, might as go back to eating my ramen," said the blond in response before going to his meal.

**To be continued...**

Again this is my first fan fiction so I welcome all comments, reviews, questions, Ideas (better plot), suggestions, copying, help (especially on mistakes and plot), criticism, hate (especially on how much you hate my story), spam and emails.

**Also I would like to thank:**

**StrongGuy159**for commenting/reviewing, **ImagineBreaker7**for commenting/reviewing, **kimihichi**for commenting/reviewing and**H1999** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription


	16. Chapter 16: Kakashi's Mission Report

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Sorry for the five-six months hiatus, it was due to a family emergency and I had a bad case of writer's block, but although haven't written any new content for a while, I have gone back to my past 10 chapters and tweaked them a little also I would to thank **KeShawn Jacobs **for the suggestion of having "only let Gohan be the one to enter the vortex" it sounds interesting and I may include that idea somewhere within my story however it might not be exactly what he had in mind, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 12/08/2013 (US) or 08/12/2013 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension ****Saga**

In the last chapter, walking through the main street of the village, the boy Hiroshi, Pan and Kakashi's team were travelling towards the boy's house. Unsure by what Kakashi meant, Hiroshi decided to ask him to find out. As the group walked through a residential street, Naruto unsure on where Hiroshi's house was decided to ask the boy. Then as the group neared a house, a woman suddenly opened the door to the house and ran out and immediately hugged the boy. The woman was Hiroshi mother with a now more relived expression after she saw her son was safe. Then after looking at their head band, Hiroshi's mother noticed that they were Leaf Shinobi. After the mother's confused response, the grey haired ninja began to explain to her on why he thought her son was in danger. Then after hearing the grey haired Sensei explanation, Hiroshi's mother took the information with a grain of salt.

Meanwhile, as Pan and the other were staying at the Inn, the group who kidnapped the boy and dragged him outside the village as well as almost drowning Naruto, were greeting their boss, as they tried to explain their failure their leader become more and more enraged and sent them back out. Back to Pan and the others,who all entered the dining room, Naruto began to look through the menu, then after finding the menu he began thinking out loud as he searched the menu much to Sakura annoyance, as soon as the group had finished ordering, their meals the plates began to arrive, dark-haired boy and the pink haired girl both had a simple curry and rice while Naruto had his favourite, ramen with three more helpings on the way, then as they were eating Sakura and the others noticed that Plates were starting to build up on the quarter Saiyan's side of the table to their surprise.

**Chapter 16: Kakashi's Mission Report.**

While Pan and the others continued eating their meals, Kakashi was in a secluded area outside of the village ready to meet with a member the ANBU black ops. '_This area will do nicely, but before I meet with him,'_ he thought to himself,_ 'I will have to find out about something first._'

Then after forming hand seals, the grey haired ninja slammed his hand to the ground while yelling his Jutsu. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled.

After a puff of smoke dissipated, a small dog appeared. "Kakashi? What's up?" asked the dog. "Why did you summon me?"

"Pakkun, I want you to have sniff of this," replied the grey haired ninja.

"What is it..." asked Pakkun.

"It's something I've picked up," replied Kakashi.

Then pulling a bag, Kakashi revealed doctor Gero severed hand and dangled it in front of the dog. "Huh!? What kind of sick... ...wait I see, where on earth did you get that thing like that?" he asked as he studied the android's hand. "It smells, or should i say it stinks of oil and machinery?"

"The smells that bad, huh?" said the now dejected grey haired Sensei after putting away the hand. "I was hoping that it could at least have his scent..."

"Who or whatever he was, didn't have human scent," said the dog asking another question, "not that it had a real scent to begin with, was that all wanted to know?"

After pulling out an item belonging to the rogues, the grey haired ninja dangled the item once again in front of the dog. "No, not exactly there a group of rogues I want to find," said Kakashi, "I want you find their hideout and report back to me."

"Now that a scent, I'll be back soon" said Pakkun in response before darting off.

Then suddenly, Kakashi heard a voice calling out to him. "You're late," said an unknown voice.

"Sorry, there were a few problems..." replied the grey haired ninja as he turned to where he had heard the voice.

The man in front of Kakashi appeared to be a member of the leaf's ANBU black ops. "You had problems, huh?" he asked. "What kind of problems?"

"Well, Takeo Susumu is not what he appears to be," answered Kakashi, "I have reason to believe that he's far more dangerous than we originally thought."

"W-what are you saying?" said the ANBU black ops member in surprise.

As beginning to explain himself, the grey haired ninja thought back his confrontation with the android doctor. "Takeo Susumu or Doctor Gero as a girl who my team met called him is far more than just a thief..." he said in response before being interrupted by the black ops member. "Wait a girl?" asked the man. "Who is she and how does she know about him?"

"Well, while separated from my team, they met a girl named Pan as she was fighting with the man in question," answered Kakashi, "she's a martial artist, seemly from where I guess is a distant and secluded land unaware of our warring nations."

"That sounds highly unlikely, how can she not know?" said the ops member asking another question. "And why was she fighting him?"

Then the grey haired ninja began to explain what he heard from his team and from Pan herself. "Well according to her, he is from the same area she came from and she seems to know a lot about him," he replied, "she said that her grandfather was an enemy of that man and he seeks revenge on her family, she considers him very dangerous."

"But!? According to reports, he's just an old man with no real power," said the ANBU member in confusion, "he never showed any signs of being able to mould Chakra."

"No, you're right that he is unable to mould Chakra, but he's not as weak as we been led to believe," said Kakashi in response, "he tricked us and probably even Orochimaru to think that he has no other way of defending himself."

After the grey haired ninja finished his sentence, the ops member confused by his response decided to ask another question.

"Another way of defending himself?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He is far more than just some simple common old man as we once thought..." replied the grey haired ninja.

Unsure to believe Kakashi's statement, the ANBU member wanted to know if he had evidence to justify his claim. "Have you recovered evidence of this to back up your claim?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but it may surprise you, here! Have a look at this," answered Kakashi before tossing the android Doctor's severed hand toward the black ops member.

After catching the android doctor's hand, the man study it, at a glance he began to notice how advance its technology was and found it unbelievable so he decided to ask the grey haired ninja where he got it from.

"What? Where did you get this!?" said the man in shock. "This is!? This is not what I think it is?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is, that's his..." said Kakashi trying to answer the man's question before being interrupted by the ANBU black ops member."What? you mean this is really his hand?" he said in surprise. "This is impossible, this means he's not even human or at least not anymore, how in the world did you get your hands on this!?"

Then the grey haired man began to explain how he was able to get Gero hand. "Well, I managed to cut it off him when I broke free after he grabbed hold of me" he said.

"This is far ahead of anything we have!" said the ops member out loud studying the palm. "Nothing even comes close to this!?"

"There's more, now have a look at the centre of the hands palm..." said Kakashi asking the ANBU black ops to look at palm, as he search the palm the ops members instantly noticed a device embedded in the centre. "You mean this, it seems to look like some type of lens," said the ANBU member in response with another question, "do you know what kind of purpose it serves?"

Before explaining the purpose of the lense in the center of the hand, the grey haired ninja once again thought back to when he was grabbed. "I believe its main purpose is to absorb Chakra," he answered, "or more accurately the Spiritual Energy used to form Chakra."

"How is that possible?" said the man continuing to ask questions. "How do you know this?"

"I guess you could say I found out the hard way," replied Kakashi, "when he grabbed me I began to feel my strength weakening."

After the grey haired ninja finished his answer, the ANBU black ops wondered about what the effect it would have on the Hidden Leaf Village. "Then, what kind of threat could he pose to the Village?" he asked.

"He is definitely dangerous," said Kakashi in response. "but I can't say for sure how much of a threat he is without knowing his true motive and why he betrayed Orochimaru."

"That does sound difficult," replied the man with a question, "what would happen if let him go unchecked?"

The ops member look back at the hand still shock by the information he had received before the grey haired ninja began to continue his sentence. "If we leave him free to do as he sees fit," he said in response, "the Village may end up in a crossfire between that man and Orochimaru and there's no telling what that snake will do."

"You wouldn't mind if I take this back to the Leaf, would you?" ask the man.

"I don't see why not," replied the grey haired ninja.

Then black ops member remembered about the girl who said that the android doctor was called Gero and decided to ask Kakashi if she was still with them. "And the girl is she still with you?" said asking another question.

"She is, and I convinced her to accompany me and my team back to the Leaf," answered Kakashi, "but first I've got a few errands to take care of before we can return home."

"Errands, you've got loose ends to tie up? You must mean the smugglers rumoured in this area," asked the ANBU, "there is even evidence that there might be a connection between them and either Orochimaru or that man you call Doctor Gero, you think it could be true?"

"That's what I intend to find out, I've got to go back now," answered the grey haired ninja, "if I don't get back there soon they will probably start to worry and Naruto might do something unnecessary."

Finishing their conversation, Kakashi and the ops member were about to part ways.

"Yes of course, I have to make my way back to the Leaf, it's going to present a problem and its going to really be hard for the higher-ups to swallow," replied the ops member, "and the Hokage will want a full report when you get back, until we meet again."

Then after the ops member disappeared, Kakashi began to make his way back until Pakkun, his Ninja Hound who he summoned earlier stopped him. "Back so soon?" he asked.

"Kakashi, we may have a problem, while tracking the scent you gave me I found a small compound," replied the hound, "the group I was tracking are slowly heading to the nearby village and I think you know why."

"I see, thank you Pakkun, I guess Naruto and the others will have to wait" said Kakashi in response before rushing off.

**-Meanwhile-**

After finishing the last of their meals as they waited for their Sensei to return, Naruto and the others along with Pan still at the Inn, were about to head to their rooms for the night. "I'm stuffed!" said Naruto thinking out loud putting his chopsticks down.

"Keep it down! Seriously Naruto!" said Sakura in response. "People are trying to eat in peace and quiet!"

"Sorry Sakura, but I have to say it," replied the blond, "it was good well not as good as Ichiraku's ramen, but no one's perfect..."

The pink haired girl was surprised by Naruto's response. "Can you think of anything other than ramen?" she said in response.

"Err, anyway Kakashi Sensei's sure taking his time," said the blond, "I hope he's not in some kind of trouble"

"I'm sure he's just running a bit late, like he always does..." replied Sakura.

Then the group got up from the table and began walking towards dining room door. "Even if he was in trouble," said Sasuke in response, "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I guess you're right," replied the blond yawning seemly tired, "maybe we should head to our rooms and I'm really tired..."

"Okay, let's get the room keys from the Inn Keeper," said the pink haired girl in response.

Suddenly around the corner, the inn keeper appeared. "Oh no, don't worry there's no need I'm already here with your keys," said the Inn Keeper as he came into the group's view, "but I don't have many rooms so you four will have to share the two I give you."

'_Great! I'll have to share with Sasuke...'_ thought Naruto not really wanting to share.

"Now, if you'll follow me" said the Inn Keeper continuing his sentence.

Then as the inn keeper lead the group off to their rooms. "All right, here we are, to the right is your room girls," he said as he gave the key to Sakura.

After they reached the doors to their rooms, the pink haired warning the blond to stay away from her room. "Don't you dare try to peek in our room, Naruto!" she said.

"What? I won't! Why would I?" said Naruto in response.

"Just, don't even think about it!" said Sakura.

"Okay, I won't," replied the blond.

"Well, anyway on the opposite side to the left is your room boys." said the Inn Keeper while he gave the key to Sasuke.

"Okay, thank you Sir," replied the group.

Then after entering their room, Sakura began to have a conversation with Pan trying ask her something. "well Pan, I was wondering..." she said until stopping mid sentence. "Yes?" said the quarter Saiyan girl in response curious on what the pink haired girl was trying to say.

"About those beans, Senzu Beans was it? Well, I have a friend back home that could really use one," asked Sakura, "and I was wondering if I can have one of them for him when we get back?"

"Hmm? Of course, I don't see why not," answered Pan.

Not expecting the quarter Saiyan's response, the pink haired girl was overjoyed. "Thanks, I think he'll appreciate it," said in response.

"No problem" replied the quarter Saiyan before they looking through the room.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**StrongGuy159 **for commenting/reviewing, **kimihichi **for commenting/reviewing, **tarrangar** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **coronadomontes **for commenting/reviewing, **ImagineBreaker7 **for commenting/reviewing, **Strife99 **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **phoenixgod13 **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **anime blood fan **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, **SuperPonySaiyanX9000 **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **blackcat505** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **Star Hart **for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription, **ShadowWatcher84 **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **youinu696 **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **The Crimson Werewolf **for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, also for adding me to their Favourite Authors list and Author Alert subscription and **keshawn jacobs** (Guest) for commenting/reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17: The Intimidating Sensei

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: I hope it isn't too much filler and that the title's alright. To answer **joshualk98**pleas to updated, I have finally uploaded a chapter enjoy and about his suggestion for "Vegeta to arrive" somewhere within my story, I might do that and have the Saiyan Prince save the day or something, also I would like to answer **Ddragon21**suggestion about "the others should learn Ki too as chakra is combination of Ki and spiritual energy" I am planning something like that, but for now it's a secret (even from myself) as well as including some Android Saga Plot elements, but with a twist here and there and remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Update: Moved the chapter here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 02/23/2014 (US) or 23/02/2014 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, as the group continued eating their meals, Kakashi was in a secluded area outside of the village ready to meet a member the ANBU black ops, but before meeting with the grey haired ninja formed hand seals and yelled as he slammed his hand to the ground, after a puff of smoke a small dog appeared named Pakkun, Kakashi asked the ninja hound if he could find Gero's sent as he revealed the doctor's severed hand, but to his disappointment there was no sent to track, he then gave a sent that he could track and sent him find it, after the dog left Kakashi suddenly heard a voice behind him.

Meanwhile, a man appeared in front of Kakashi, the man was a member of the leaf's ANBU black ops. Kakashi then began his report to him, giving him information on Doctor Gero's true identity and his threat to the hidden leaf village as well as Pan, the girl he and his team meet along the way. Kakashi also told the ops member that he had supporting evidence of his claims and tossed the android Doctor's severed hand toward the black ops member before explaining how he acquired it, then after catching the android doctor's hand, the man study it, at a glance notice its advance technology which raised more question from the man.

Kakashi trying to answer the man's questions also told the ops member to look at palm, as he search the palm the ops members instantly noticed a device embedded in the centre, Kakashi explained that it could absorb Chakra or more accurately the Spiritual Energy used to form Chakra, after he had finish he said that he had a few errands to take care of before he and his team could return home. Then after saying his farewells to the ANBU member made his way back until Pakkun, his Ninja Hound who he summoned earlier stopped him, the hound said that he found a small compound and the group he was tracking were heading to the nearby village.

Meanwhile, after finishing the last of their meals waiting for their Sensei to return, Naruto and the others along with Pan still at the Inn, were beginning to head to their rooms for the night, tired and yawning Naruto and the group made their way to the Inn Keeper to get their room keys from him, then after leading the their rooms they, he told that there were only two rooms for and the boys and the girls would have to share the rooms between them.

**Chapter 17: The Intimidating Sensei.**

While Kakashi was tracking the group who kidnapped the boy earlier that day, the group were now approaching the house where the boy Hiroshi and his mother lived. "Here's what we're going to do, when we get the door," said a member of the group. "I will knock and ask her if her son is their then if she says yes we barge in and take them both out."

"That sounds like a good plan," asked another, "but what about the Leaf ninja?"

"Don't worry about them," replied the first, "there's no way they would hang around there for this long."

Then after waiting for the right time, the group were about to make their move. "Then let's get going, the sooner we do this," said another in response, "the sooner the boss will be happy."

After the group neared the door, one stayed at the door while the others hid out of sight, then the man who stayed began to knock on the door, after while waiting for response, the door finally opened, but to their surprise it was a man instead of the mother whom they thought would be opening the door. "Hello, can I help you?" asked the man at the door.

"Wait who is he?" asked a member of group who was hiding whispering.

"I don't know, maybe he's the father" answered another whispering back.

"I thought it was just a single mother and her only son..." whispered a member of group in response.

"Be quiet and wait for the signal" said another.

The man at the man at the door waited patiently for a response speaking out once again. "Excuse me, are you alright?" asked the man at the door. "I asked you if you need anything."

"Oh yes, I was wondering, is your son in?" replied the group member at the door with a question.

"Yes, but I have to ask why?" answered the man.

Then after signalling the others to join him at the door, the group member spoke out with a smirk. "That's all I needed to know" he said.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you enter this house!" said the man who opened the door.

"What!?" said the group in shock and surprise as the other members got caught by traps that someone set up on both sides of the front door outside the house.

After most of the group had been caught, the man had their undivided attention. "Now that I got your attention," he said, "I've got some questions that I want you four to answer."

"Who are you?" asked the only member of the group that was free from any traps.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners," answered the man, "I didn't introduce myself, did I."

Then after dispersing his transformation technique in a puff of smoke, the man now resembled his true form, Kakashi. "My name is Kakashi," he said staring at the group, "I'm the Sensei of one of my students that you tried to drown."

"Oh no!" yelled the only member of the group that was free from any traps before suddenly bolting away from Kakashi until the grey haired Sensei stopped him from escaping.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," said Kakashi chasing down the last member of the group of rogues, "there's no use in escaping when you're dealing with a skilled Leaf Shinobi, now stop resisting and you won't be harmed."

After taking the bolting escapee down pinning the escapee down on the ground, Kakashi was now returning with the escapee back to the rogues he defeated moments earlier. "Stop struggling! You're already been caught, there's no use resisting!" yelled the grey haired ninja as the sky began to quickly darken, when the sun set past the horizon, finally becoming night.

"You're so full of..." said the rogue in response ignoring the grey haired Sensei before Kakashi interrupted him mid sentence. "You better watch your mouth," he said while they returned to the rest of the group.

"Let me go, you..." replied the failed escapee continuing to resist before the grey haired ninja interrupted him once again. "Alright, that's it!" he yelled.

After slamming the rogue to the ground Kakashi waited for him to settle down, but to his surprise the escapee continued resisting. "Watch it! Watch what you're doing!" he yelled.

"Now, I suggest you should stop resisting and running your mouth," said Kakashi in a demanding tone, "things are only going to get worse if you don't."

"You can't do this!" said the rogue in response.

While waiting for rogue to stop resisting, the grey haired sensei reminded the escapee of his situation. "I can and I will continue if you don't stop this foolishness," he replied before getting the escapee back to his feet, "now that we understand each other, I hope you will quit complaining and stop struggling."

"Alright! I've got it, I'll stop," said the rogue.

The grey haired ninja was confused by the escapee actions. _'Why is this idiot resisting?'_ he thought to himself while he pinned the rogue to the ground.

"That hurts..." whispered the rogue as they neared the rest of the group he captured earlier.

"We're back gentlemen, sorry it took so long to get back to you all," said Kakashi as he dropped him to the ground, "your friend thought it would be a good idea to run, but it was not."

With the escapee now secure, the grey haired ninja moved to the other and began tying the rogues' arms behind his back. _'I've got to secure him, so he doesn't escape,'_ he thought.

"We're not saying anything..." said one of captured group before being stared into silence after binding the rogue's arms.

"I can't let have any means of escape," he said as he finished, "now that you can't use your hands, we will began."

Then with an eye smile, Kakashi began his interrogation. "Now gentlemen, now that I've got your undivided attention, shall we start." said the grey haired ninja demanding that the group he captured to cooperate with him.

"I-we're not going to answer any of your questions," replied one of the trapped members, "we have I nothing to say to the likes of you."

"No, you will answer my questions!" said Kakashi in response. "I suggest you start talking..."

While looking at their condition, the grey haired ninja noticed that they were unskilled and improperly trained. "Or else what?" replied the escapee.

_'This won't take long, by the look of them, I say they haven't been properly trained'_ he thought to himself as he waits for their response before the rogue began talking again. "There is nothing you can do to make us talk!"

"Well we'll see, but I'll warn you now things are going to get very difficult for all of you," said the grey haired ninja in response, "I will give you this one chance to cooperate and I suggest you take it."

Still determined to not cooperate another member of the group began to speak out. "We won't talk," he replied with a gulp trying to show defiance.

'_I guess I'll have to push them into cooperating with me,'_ he thought after he notices only a little fear in their eyes.

"You can't intimidate us and scare us into talking!" said the member continuing to talk.

Then trying to intimidate the group of rogues, Kakashi began talking. "No, that alone probably wouldn't scare a seasoned Shinobi," he said in response, "but you're not a seasoned Shinobi are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said one member looking nervous.

"Oh, I think you do, you were so sloppy that even a group of rookie Genin would be able to track you down in a matter of seconds," replied the grey haired ninja.

After finishing his sentence, Kakashi began to notice one of them fidgeting. "What? You lying, if that was true then why now?" said the same member now growing increasingly agitated.

_'This one's seems close to__breaking'_ he thought to himself as he noticed the rogue was looking worried.

"When you could have done it earlier!" said the same member continuing.

Then leaning over the nervous rogue, the grey haired ninja began taunting them. "Actually, I've got something that belongs to you lot, you left while you ran," he said in response, "but what I really think is that you're a bunch of drop-outs, not even worth being called Genin let alone Chūnin."

"I can't it, he right..." said a rogue before being interrupted by another. "Don't you dare tell him anything, or else I'll..." said the other member.

_'That's low, making threats to his own teammates...'_ he thought with disgust.

Disgusted by one of the rogues' threats, Kakashi quickly interrupted him mid-sentence. "You're in no position to make idle threats, especially to your own comrades," he said in response, "I promise you that you don't even want to find out what will happen if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?" replied the rogue, but the grey haired ninja remained silent and just stared at the rogue before answering.

"Or else, I'll drag you away and have a little discussion about respecting your comrades with you," said the grey haired ninja in response, "now gentlemen you can have it the hard way or the easy way, either way I will get what I need."

After getting him to his feet, the nervous rogue began to have the look of pure fear. "What are you going..." said the nervous rogue stopping mid sentence.

"Don't worry, we're going to have friendly chat," said the grey haired ninja, "let's go get you to a more cooperative environment without the distractions of your teammates."

"This'll be our chance, we can escape," whispered one of the rogues.

Then after he began to take the nervous member away from the group, Kakashi reminded them not to try to escape. "Oh, I almost forgot, if any of you try to escape or even twitch," he said to the remaining group pointing both left and right. "I've set up a few surprises waiting for you, so don't even think about it."

**-Meanwhile-**

Back at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta who after a full day of training by himself was now turning the gravity generator off, planning to check on Bulma progress. '_That's enough training for today,_' he thought '_I wonder how much progress has Bulma made._'

Then after walking all the way to the blue haired woman's lab, the former Saiyan prince entered through the door he saw her working hard. "Let's see, I'll need three additional circuit breaker plus two more circuit boards," she said out loud talking to herself, "and I need to increase power by another twenty percent."

"Explain yourself woman!?" yelled Vegeta surprising Bulma.

"Vegeta!?" said the surprised blue haired woman.

After looking at the two large power generators and the door frame like stature in the centre, the former Saiyan prince decided to ask what on she was doing. "I thought you were modifying the time machine?" he asked. "Not building the first super charged door frame, what the heck is that?"

"Well, my original plan was to use the machine by its self," answered Bulma, "but I ran into a power supply problem, I found out it take at least over ten times the power than it was capable of."

"Oh okay, so how far have you gotten?" asked Vegeta.

Then after stopping what she was doing, the blue haired woman began walking up to the former Saiyan prince answering his question. "I've only done the pulmonary tests so far," she replied, "so, I have a long way to go and I was thinking of taking a break, would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Fine, let's go," said Vegeta in response.

**To be continued...**

Also I would like to thank: **coronadomontes** for commenting/reviewing, **joshualk98**for adding my story to their Favourite Stories and Favourite Authors list (plus the PM's), **kimihichi**for commenting/reviewing, **WRose**for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list, a random **Guest** for commenting/reviewing and **Ddragon21**for commenting/reviewing.


	18. Chapter 18: Chasing After Naruto

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter hope it's okay, not much to say and remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are owned by their respective owners.

Update: Changed the name of this chapter and moved it here. (please tell me if you find any mistakes.)

Date Uploaded: 03/05/2014 (US) or 05/03/2014 (UK)

Date Updated: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, the group who kidnapped the boy earlier, were approaching the house where the boy Hiroshi and his mother lived, then as the group neared the door, one stayed at the door while the others hid out of sight, the man who stayed began to knocked on the door, then while waiting for response, the door opened it was a man instead of the mother which they thought would be opening the door to the group surprise. One member ask if the boy was in to which the man replied with a yes signalling the others to attack, but to their shock and surprise the members got caught by traps that someone set up on both sides of the front door outside the house. The only member of the group that was free from any traps was just standing there in shock as the man dispersed his transformation technique revealing himself as Kakashi making the only member of the group that was free from any traps flee leaving his comrades behind until the grey haired Sensei stopped him from escaping pinning the escapee down on the ground, Kakashi was now returning with the escapee back to the rogues he defeated earlier as the sky began to quickly darken.

When the sun set past the horizon, finally becoming night. While they returned to the rest of the group, the rouge began to resist forcing him to slam the rogue to the ground until he stopped. As he neared the rest of the group he captured earlier the grey haired ninja dropped him to the ground with others before tying the rogue's arms behind his back. Then after a short while Kakashi began his interrogation demanding that the group he captured to cooperate with him. Then after noticing that one of the rouges was looking worried, the grey haired before got the rogue that was nervous to his feet and began to take the nervous member away from the group warning the others not to escape.

Meanwhile, Back at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta who after a full day of training by himself was now turning the gravity generator off, planning to check on Bulma progress, then after walking all the way to the blue haired woman's lab, the former Saiyan prince entered through the door he saw her working hard. After looking at the two large power generators and the door frame like stature in the centre, the former Saiyan prince decided to ask what on she was doing. Then after stopping what she was doing, the blue haired woman began walking up to the former Saiyan prince answering his question.

**Chapter 18: Chasing After Naruto.**

At the inn where the group were staying at, Sakura and the quarter Saiyan girl Pan who after being split from the boy's, were getting ready for bed within their room. "It's already time to sleep and still no sign of Kakashi Sensei," said Sakura thinking out loud, "he should have been back now..."

"Did you say something?" asked the quarter Saiyan not really paying attention.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud," answered Sakura.

Then after beginning to search through her clothes for something, the quarter Saiyan girl half paying attention decided to response. "Oh, okay," she replied.

_'What is she looking for...'_ she thought as she peered over to get a closer look noticing that Pan was fiddling around with something.

"Got it!" said the quarter saiyan out loud.

After glancing at a metal object Pan pulled out, the pink haired girl in wonder asked her what it was. "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" said Pan in response.

"That!" replied the pink haired girl raising her voice.

Then after Sakura pointed to what she had in her hand, the quarter Saiyan girl put two and two together and answered not really sure why she asked. "Huh? Oh this? It's just a capsule," she answered.

"A capsule?" replied Sakura in confusion.

"I've got a change of clothes... ...oh, right I forgot," said Pan in response, "I guess you don't have these where you're from."

Not really knowing what to make of the capsule, the pink haired girl curious to find out more decided to ask the quarter Saiyan in response. "Where'd you get something like that?" she asked.

"Err? Sometimes when I go out for long time or maybe even days with my family and friends," answered the quarter Saiyan, "or sometimes when I'm allowed on my own; I get them from my parents."

"Wow, what kind of things do you put in it?" asked Sakura in response.

Then ready to the use the capsule, Pan began to explain that she what it did and how many she would normally have more. "Well, normally it would be anything we don't want to carry," she replied.

_'Really? Even now she's still got surprises left,'_she later thought to herself, _'what other things does she have?'_

"I would normally have a little more than just this one," said the quarter Saiyan continuing her sentence, "but I didn't think I'd be in this kind of situation, so all I have is just some spare clothes."

Curious to find out how they work, Sakura decided to ask just that. "So, how does it work?" said the pink haired girl in response asking another question. "Do you use some type of special technique and how do you fit clothes into something so small?"

"That's a hard question, I'm afraid that I don't know too much about the tech behind it," replied the quarter Saiyan girl, "but activating it, is very simple, all you have to do is push down this button with your thumb, then you toss it to a safe area, like this..."

After Pan went through the process tossing the capsule into the middle of the room, it hit the ground, then to Sakura surprise it exploded with a small puff of smoke into a small box with drawers. "Whoa!? That's amazing!" she yelled in surprise.

"Really? I wouldn't call it that amazing," said Pan in response, "but I guess from someone who hasn't really seen it before..."

Then before the quarter Saiyan continued, the pink haired girl interrupted her mid-sentence. "Well, I've seen and heard of Jutsu's that can summon items and other useful things," she said looking at the newly formed box, "but this is the first I've seen that didn't require the use of Chakra."

"I guess, I'm glad you liked my little demonstration," said the quarter Saiyan in response.

"You come from a really strange place Pan, first you use all these weird techniques," replied the pink haired girl, "then those magic beans and now this strange capsule thing."

"I guess from your point of view, you're right" said Pan.

"So, who made them?" replied Sakura with yet another question.

Answering the pink haired girl, the quarter Saiyan began to explain who made them with her limited knowledge about the capsules. "Oh yes, a friend of mine's grandfather named Doctor Briefs invented them," she said in response, "though I don't really know his first name..."

"Briefs that's a weird name!?" asked Sakura, "You said you had spare clothes in that right, what kind of clothes do you have?"

Then looking through the drawers, Pan answered the pink haired girl's question. "Just some bits and bobs..." answered the quarter Saiyan girl pulling random clothes out of the box.

"You don't mind if I look through your clothes with you, do you?" said the pink haired girl in response.

"Eh? Sure, I don't see why not" replied Pan not too sure why she would want to.

"Really, you don't mind?" said Sakura making sure.

After the quarter Saiyan moved over, the pink haired girl sat down where she had made space for her. "Of course not, go right ahead," replied the quarter Saiyan.

Then the two began to go through Pan's clothes with her, the pink haired girl noticed her strange taste in fashion. '_Is this the kind of clothes they wear where she's from..._' she thought to herself.

As she went through the quarter Saiyan girl's clothes with her, Sakura continued seeing unfeminine clothes until she decided to speak." Hey Pan, I don't want to offend you," she said in response to Pan's Fashion Sense, "but your clothes... ...they seem a bit weird and a bit Boyish, if you know what I mean."

Then as the quarter Saiyan began to reply she suddenly sensed something odd "Really, I think... ...wait a minute," she said, "Hey Sakura, something's happening."

"What!? What's happening?" asked Sakura.

"Do you know what Naruto and Sasuke are doing outside?" asked the as she sensed the blond outside for an unknown reason.

"Huh? Wait what!?" asked the pink haired girl in response. "Really, are you sure they're outside?"

"Yes, I think so; you might be able to see him from the window," replied Pan as they rushed to the window.

"I hope you're wrong about this, why would they... ...well, you're right about Naruto," asked the pink haired girl in response. "I can see him rushing off, but I can't see any signs of Sasuke, what do you think he's doing?"

"Hmm? What is he doing out there?" said the quarter Saiyan thinking out loud.

_'That idiot, what is he thinking, he can't be...'_ she thought to herself.

"You don't think he's gone looking your Sensei, do you?" said the quarter Saiyan continuing to look out the window in wonder.

Thinking that there was no other reason, Sakura no chance, but to agree. "If that's what he's doing, we gotta stop him, he'll get into trouble!" she said. "Quick, we got to get to the door..."

Then suddenly grabbing her, Pan forced the pink haired girl to jump out from the open window with her. "Wait! Pan!? What are you doing!?" she yelled in protest.

"We need to meet Sasuke first," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response as they dropped to the ground.

"But did we really have to jump out the window like that?" replied Sakura with a question after they landed on the ground.

"By the time we got through the door and down the stairs, Sasuke would have been way ahead of us," answered Pan, "it's a lot quicker this way and we will be able to catch up Sasuke"

"Sasuke? He's really out here, where?" asked the pink haired girl.

After pointing out where she thought the dark haired boy, the quarter Saiyan answered Sakura question. "He's right this way, come on let's go," she said in response.

As they continued their efforts to catch up to Naruto, Pan and Sakura were about to catch up to Sasuke who was just a bit ahead of them. "Hey Pan!" asked the pink haired girl. "Are you sure Sasuke's this way?"

"Definitely, just a bit further," answered the quarter Saiyan girl.

_'What is Naruto thinking going by himself, does he know what kind of danger he's going to get himself into.'_she thought to herself while they rushed along the main path_._

Then as they turned a corner finally catching up to the dark-haired boy, the two saw that he was now standing still looking around. "Darn it, I've lost sight of him, that Idiot!" said Sasuke think out loud, "Where'd he go?"

As they neared, Pan and Sakura overhearing him talking to himself. "Sasuke! We've finally caught up to you, what happened?" asked the pink haired girl. "Where did that idiot Naruto go?"

"Sakura, Pan!? Didn't think you two would catch up so soon, well to answer your question, that idiot said he was only going to use the restroom and he was taking his time," said the dark-haired boy in surprise, "so I was about to check the restroom, until I saw him from the window, running along the street, as soon as I saw that quickly began to chase after him, that was until I just lost track of him."

"I think he's trying to get to where that Hiroshi boy's house is..." replied the quarter Saiyan.

"That could be what he's doing," said Sasuke in response pointing in one direction, "but if that is the case he must have taken a wrong turn, because the boy home is in that direction..."

Then before the dark haired boy could continue, the pink haired girl interrupted him mid-sentence. "He must have lost his sense of direction, that idiot!" she said in response.

"...And Naruto, as far as I know, went in that direction," said the dark-haired boy finishing his sentence while pointing in another direction.

"Well, if he's lost, then this might be our chance to catch up with him," replied Pan, "he may have stopped to find out where he is."

"But Pan, we don't which turn he took after Sasuke lost track of him," said Sakura in response.

"Don't worry, you forgot that I can sense where he is," replied the quarter Saiyan girl.

After Pan finished her sentence, the pink haired girl just remembered that their Sensei could be on his way back and if he found out that they were at the inn, they could be in big trouble. "I hope you're right," she said with concern, "if Kakashi Sensei found out that we're not at the inn, it'll make him worry."

"I'm still unsure about your abilities Pan," said the dark-haired boy in response, "but you are the only one we can turn to at the moment."

"We should get a move on!" replied Pan. "Those rogues could be out there somewhere."

Sasuke had no chance, but to agree with what the quarter Saiyan girl said and decided to respond. "You're right, we've got to get to him fast!" he replied. "If they ambush him, that idiot will get into all sort of trouble."

"I agree, we did stop them from drowning that boy," said Sakura in response, "they could try to attack him, if they see him."

"Let's get going then," replied the quarter Saiyan, "the more time we waste, the farther away Naruto might be."

Then with Sasuke with them they began to continue their chase after the blond haired boy named Naruto. "Right!" said the others in response before the group darting off.

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: The Fake Hero's Secret

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter hope it's okay, not much to say and remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, at the inn where Pan and the others were staying at, after being split from the boy's Sakura and the quarter Saiyan girl Pan were getting ready for bed within their room, Sakura noticed that Pan was fiddling around with something _and_ peered over to get a closer look. Then the pink haired girl glanced at a metal object and asked what she had as Pan continued searching for something, to which she explained that it was a capsule and showed her how to use it as she went through the process tossing the capsule into the middle of the room. Then after hitting the ground, it exploded with a small puff of smoke into a small box with drawers, as Pan began to pull random clothes out of the box, Sakura asked if she could through Pan Clothes with her, Pan agreed and Sakura began to go through Pan's clothes with her, the pink haired girl noticed her strange taste in fashion. Suddenly Pan sensed something odd; she sensed the blond outside for an unknown reason and told Sakura in response, then after as they rushed to the window they saw Naruto rushing off.

Then suddenly grabbing her, Pan forced the pink haired girl to jump out from the open window with her. After pointing out where she thought the dark haired boy, the quarter Saiyan answered Sakura question. As they continued their efforts to catch up to Naruto, Pan and Sakura were about to catch up to Sasuke who was just a bit ahead of them. Then as they turned a corner finally catching up to the dark-haired boy, the two saw that he was now standing still looking around. As they neared, Pan and Sakura overhearing him talking to himself. Then before the dark haired boy could continue, the pink haired girl interrupted him mid-sentence. After Pan finished her sentence, the pink haired girl just remembered that their Sensei could be on his way back and if he found out that they were at the inn, they could be in big trouble. Sasuke had no chance, but to agree with what the quarter Saiyan girl said and decided to respond. Then with Sasuke with them they began to continue their chase after the blond haired boy named Naruto.

**Chapter 19: ****The Fake Hero's Secret.**

After taking the wrong turn, Naruto was now trying to find the boy's home, looking for anything that looked familiar. "Where the heck am I?" he said thinking out loud.

'_Darn it, this place doesn't look anything like that place where the boy was,_' thought the blond to himself, _'did I take a wrong turn somewhere,__maybe I should backtrack.'_

Then as he turned around and began to walk back, Naruto suddenly heard what he thought someone or something following him or so he thought. "Huh? Who's there?" he asked waiting for a response.

"Darn it, I got to be hearing things," said the blond-haired boy thinking out loud when he heard nothing.

Suddenly Naruto once again heard something or someone as it grew louder until he could hear that it was a male's voice. "Let's see, what do we have here, one of the leaf brats that my idiot underlings," said the voice that was known as the so-called hero, "I wonder, are you with the group that are sticking their noses where they don't belong, interfering with my business, hmm?"

"Ha, so you're the one that tricked this village into thinking that you are some type hero, huh?" asked Naruto in response.

"So the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut," replied the man, "I'm glad I sent my underlings to take care of this unfortunate misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about him," said the blond in response, "my Sensei's probably already taken care of your goons, you jerk!"

"Oh really, this is excellent news, I was planning on taking care of this myself," replied the fake hero, "but now I get to kill two birds with one stone, first I can get rid of my useless underlings and then I can implicate your Sensei and your team to murder."

Then both confused and disgusted by the man's response, Naruto was trying to keep his cool while he began speaking. "Inter... ...what? You're insane..." he said in response until he was interrupted by the so-called hero mid-sentence. "And you're dead, you brat!" replied the man.

"Not today jerk!" yelled the blond-haired before quickly forming seals for his clone technique yelling its name.

"What's this? Think of taking me on?" said the man in response. "What a joke! Come on boy, you have no chance against me!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled the blond as a clone appeared beside him.

"Wow a Shadow Clone," said the man unimpressed by Naruto's choice of technique, "really boy what do you think I am?"

As he was about to use his clone to gather his Chakra into the technique called Rasengan, the blond decided to respond in a rude and taunting manner. "Okay you crazy mad man," he replied, "how would you like a Rasengan up you're..."

Then stopping mid-sentence in shock, Naruto was surprise by the fake hero sudden attack knocking his clone out. "How would you like die you cheeky brat," said the man in response.

As Naruto looked on in shock at the man's sudden attack, Pan, Sakura and Sasuke arrived just in time to see the blond-haired boy's clone get defeated in the distance. "That guy's fast!?" said the pink haired girl in surprise.

'_Is he one of the rogues? Wait I sense nothing from him,'_thought the quarter Saiyan girl as she studied the so-called hero,_'no Ki, no Charka, no anything... ...he's__definitely an android!'_

"So that's the village's hero that the boy was talking about," said Sasuke looking at the man.

"Err, guy's I think Naruto's in serious trouble," said pan to the others.

"Tell me something I don't know..." replied the dark-haired boy.

"No, that's not what I meant," said Pan in response as they quickly approached, "he's in great danger."

"What do mean?" asked Sakura.

Then thinking that the man she thought was an android, the quarter Saiyan thought that the group had act quickly before it was too late. "There's no time to explain," she answered, "we need to step in quickly."

While Pan is telling the others that Naruto's in grave danger, the blond and the so-called hero were now locked in headlong battle against each other. "Well boy, what are you waiting for, a written invitation?" said the fake hero taunting the blond, "I thought you taking this seriously, but I guess not."

"I won't give in to jerk like you, take this!" replied Naruto as he tried to punch the so-called hero, but to the blonds surprise the fake hero caught punch.

"No boy, I don't want you to give in," said the man in response, "I want you to die!"

"I'm not going to die here, not by you!" yelled the blond as continued attack the man by punching the so-called hero with his free hand.

Then after Naruto's punch made contact, the man just chuckled as he felt nothing. "What was that boy?" he said in response to the punch, "What a weak punch you have, didn't even feel it."

"Darn it!" said Naruto in response as the fake hero was about ready to strike back with a punch of his own.

But just before the man could strike, the quarter Saiyan girl and the others intervened freeing the blond-haired boy. "Sorry Android!" said Pan as she blocked the so-called hero punch. "I hope you don't mind but can I cut in?"

"Android!?" replied the others and even the man himself in surprise.

"Pan!? Are you sure he's an android?" asked Sakura in response.

"Yes, he's definitely an android," replied the quarter Saiyan.

"Okay little girl, I don't know what Mental Asylum you escaped from," said the fake hero in response, "but I assure you that I'm not some kind of machine."

Confused by his response as it was obvious to her that the man was android, Pan decided to ask him where his supposed creator Gero was. "Don't lie! I know you're an android!" she said demanding that the man to tell her where the android doctor was. "Now tell me where Doctor Gero is!?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to anger him," said the pink haired girl whispering to the quarter Saiyan girl.

"Doctor who? I have no idea what you're talking about and let me repeat myself," replied the so-called hero looking dead serious, "I am not a machine, keep your crazy delusions to yourself."

Looking at his face, Pan was confused by his reaction, why hide it she wondered. '_He not serious is he?_' she thought.

'_Could Pan be right?_' thought Sasuke, '_Is he an android like she says?_'

Then trying to make him slip up on what she considered a lie, the quarter Saiyan deciding to speak. "If you truly believe that, then I pity you," she said to the man, enraging him.

"I had it! You're dead girl!" yelled the so-called hero in response. "I had it up to hear with your crazy android delusions!"

"You expect me to believe you," replied Pan, "now stop pretending."

"I am Masao Sato! Not a blasted android, you're dead girl!" yelled the man in response. "You and your friends are dead do you hear me, dead!"

Unconvinced by his response, the quarter Saiyan girl continued trying to anger him on with more taunts. "Okay Masao prove it, bring it on!" she said. "I'll show you that you're an android."

"I've never seen a child with a death wish before," replied the so-called hero.

"I'll make you eat those words!" said Pan in response.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kakashi was interrogating one the rogues or what the grey haired Sensei would call a friendly chat. "I had enough of going around in circles," said Kakashi demanding cooperation "no more games, you will tell me what I want to know."

"This intimidation act is really getting old," replied the rogue, "whatever you do it's still nothing compared to what the boss would do to me."

"Oh really, I've got to warn you I have learnt a lot over the years, I have many ways of forcing you to talk," said the grey haired ninja in response, "but I'm giving you this one last chance to cooperate, if you do I'll make sure they treat you well when I turn you over."

After a gulp, the rogue shrugged it off as he know what his leader would if he betrayed him. "You got to be kidding..." replied the rogue.

"Do you think I am kidding, I'm dead serious; now let's start with this," said Kakashi in response with a demanding question, "so, tell me, it would be nice to know what the connection between your leader and the gentlemen by the name of Takeo Susumu?"

"Takeo Susumu! That creep, why would you want to know about a man like him?" replied the rogue in surprise.

"Ah, so there is a connection between them, doesn't it feel good to get that of your chest," said the grey haired Sensei in response, "now go on continue, you might as well finish what you started."

After making a mistake, the rogue had no chance, but to continue. "Alright fine, my boss met him months ago," he replied, "when he suddenly approached us, he asked to transport some supplies to somewhere in the Land of Snow..."

But before the rogue could continue, kakashi stopped him mid-sentence by interrupted him. "Land of Snow!? Hmm, sorry please continue," he said speaking out loud.

"Well, in exchange he promised our boss something special..." said the rogue in response.

'_The Land of Snow? Why would he want to transport anything there?_' the grey haired ninja later thought to himself.

"...however since our deal with him," said the rogue continuing, "the boss hasn't been the same, something about him changed."

"Changed? It what way?" asked Kakashi.

Then the rogue began to explain why he thought his leader changed. "It's the way he talks, the way he gave out orders," he answered, "and he began to keep in regular contact with that Susumu guy and his assistant."

"His assistant? He has a what, an assistant?" said the grey haired grey haired Sensei asking another question. "What kind of person is he?"

"Well, I don't his assistant name," replied the rogue, "but he was some weird fat pale skinned clown, with a strange high-pitched voice."

Interested in what they were delivering to the Land of Snow, Kakashi asked him that very question. "So, what were you delivering to the Land of Snow?" he asked.

"No idea, they're sealed tight," replied the rouge, "they weren't standard crates either, we couldn't even take a peek."

Then after hearing that the crates were sealed so tightly that the group of rogues couldn't even open them, was very unsettling for the grey haired ninja. "So you don't know what he was smuggling?" he said in response. "To transport those crates for a stranger that you never meet before, that is one good deal, if your leader agreed to it."

"I don't know, we didn't see any of it, one day out of the blue he came back and spoke to our boss," replied the rogue, "then our boss told us that he was going travel with that man and would be away for a while."

"Travel with him, why?" asked Kakashi.

"No clue, he didn't say anything about where or why he was going," said the rouge in response, "he just had a big smirk on his face."

With no more questions to ask on the subject of the crates, the grey haired Sensei decided to move on to other questions. "Thank you for information, now I have more questions that need answering I hope you continue cooperating," he said.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank: **

**coronadomontes**for commenting/reviewing, **StrongGuy159**for commenting/reviewing, **Azturner** for adding my story to their Favourite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, and**Crazygirl200**for adding me and my story to their Author Alert subscription, Favourite Stories list, Favourite Authors list and Story Alert subscription.


	20. Chapter 20: Gero's Puppet

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: While my computer was at the repair shop I borrowed my brother's laptop and went through my old chapter and touch them up, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/06/2014 (US) or 06/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

After taking the wrong turn, Naruto was now trying to find the boy's home, looking for anything that looked familiar. Then as he turned around and began to walk back, Naruto suddenly heard what he thought someone or something following him or so he thought. Suddenly Naruto once again heard something or someone as it grew louder until he could hear that it was a male's voice. Then both confused and disgusted by the man's response, Naruto was trying to keep his cool while he began speaking. As he was about to use his clone to gather his Chakra into the technique called Rasengan, the blond decided to respond in a rude and taunting manner. Then stopping mid-sentence in shock, Naruto was surprise by the fake hero sudden attack knocking his clone out. As Naruto looked on in shock at the man's sudden attack, Pan, Sakura and Sasuke arrived just in time to see the blond-haired boy's clone get defeated in the distance.

Then thinking that the man she thought was an android, the quarter Saiyan thought that the group had act quickly before it was too late. While Pan is telling the others that Naruto's in grave danger, the blond and the so-called hero were now locked in headlong battle against each other. Then after Naruto's punch made contact, the man just chuckled as he felt nothing. But just before the man could strike, the quarter Saiyan girl and the others intervened freeing the blond-haired boy. Confused by his response as it was obvious to her that the man was android, Pan decided to ask him where his supposed creator Gero was. Looking at his face, Pan was confused by his reaction, why hide it she wondered. Then trying to make him slip up on what she considered a lie, the quarter Saiyan deciding to speak. Unconvinced by his response, the quarter Saiyan girl continued trying to anger him on with more taunts.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was interrogating one the rogues or what the grey haired Sensei would call a friendly chat. After a gulp, the rogue shrugged it off as he know what his leader would if he betrayed him. After making a mistake, the rogue had no chance, but to continue. But before the rogue could continue, kakashi stopped him mid-sentence by interrupted him. Then the rogue began to explain why he thought his leader changed. Interested in what they were delivering to the Land of Snow, Kakashi asked him that very question. Then after hearing that the crates were sealed so tightly that the group of rogues couldn't even open them, was very unsettling for the grey haired ninja. With no more questions to ask on the subject of the crates, the grey haired Sensei decided to move on to other questions.

**Chapter 20: Gero's Puppet.**

After exchanging blow after blow with each other, Pan and the group started to notice the so-called hero, Masao Sato was displaying increasing strength and speed as the fight went on. '_Does he really believe that he's not an android?_' though Pan.

"Does this guy have an opening!?" yelled Naruto.

'_Could what Pan's been saying true?_' thought Sasuke, '_He is even faster than the cyborg we fought._'

As faced off against the suspected android, the quarter Saiyan began seeing that the others could barely keep up with the fake hero movements. "Guys I think I should take him on by myself from now on," she said to the others.

"Really!? Are you sure?" asked the blond.

"No offence, but I think I have the best chance against him," replied Pan

"If you say so, but I don't like it," said Naruto in response.

"Sure, we'll let you have fun, but let go to your head" said the dark haired boy.

Pan decided to make the first move by a sudden punch to her opponent forcing the man back losing his balance before the quarter Saiyan girl continued with a hard kick sending him flying into an empty building. "How'd you like that!" yelled Pan.

"Wow! Is it over?" said Sakura in surprise. "Just like that? That was fast!?"

"No, it's not that easy," replied Sasuke, "it's not over just yet, look."

Then appearing to be climbing out the party destroyed building, Masao Sato was able to get to his feet cleaning himself by brushing off the wreckage. "Could you keep it down," he said, "we'll wake the neighbours."

"But that would have KO'd a normal person," said Naruto in response.

"Are you ready to drop the charade?" asked the quarter Saiyan sarcastically.

While the others were surprised by the man's unscratched condition, Pan on the other hand was eagerly waiting for the fake hero's counter attack. "No, but are you ready to drop dead!" he said in response.

"I was hoping that you would at least try defending yourself," replied Pan.

"That was of a cheap shot, wasn't it?" said the man in response.

After the man walked away from the rubble to Main Street, Pan dared him to attack her. "Step up your game then!" she replied.

"Well girl, if you insist!" said the so-called hero in response as Pan began her new offensive.

"She's enjoying this way too much..." whispered the blond haired boy.

Then as the quarter Saiyan girl was about land another Punch, the suspected android caught her hand before she could hit. "Whoops a daisy, you won't get me again like that girl," said Masao Sato.

"Whoa!? He blocked her," said Sakura in shock.

Then, while Pan tried regaining to gain the upper hand, the blond no longer wanting to stay in the side lines and was about to join in the fight. "I'm going to join in!" he yelled.

But before Naruto or anyone else could intervene, the quarter saiyan decided to refuse help. "No, stay back! I'll handle this myself," she replied.

"Handle this yourself, huh?" said the man. "And how are you going to do that!"

"Like this!" yelled Pan before trying to kick her opponent.

Then before her kick could connect, the suspected android block her leg. "Can't let you do that girl!" said the fake hero in response.

Unable to break free, the man instantly pulled her toward him, making Pan lose her footing while to as the fake hero brought his fist to gut. "Pan!" yelled the other in shock.

"He's faster than Pan!" said Naruto out loud.

'_I didn't think she could get hit like that,_' thought Sasuke.

After Masao Punching her in the stomach, the quarter Saiyan cried to out in agony feeling the first dose of true pain she had for quite a while. "There we go; you're a lot less irritating now that I shut you up," said the man.

Then the blond he was about to a move, the so-called hero slammed her to the ground just before trying to crush her with his foot. "That jerk! We've got to do something!" said Naruto.

But before the blond could act, Sasuke beat him to it as he dash towards the fake hero. "Hmm? What should I do?" said the so-called hero, "Should I continue to crush you into the ground like the bug you are or..."

As Masao continued his sentence he was suddenly cut off by loud noise. "Chidori!" yelled the dark haired boy as his launch his surprised attack.

While Sasuke quickly approached him, the faked hero saw him and quickly grabbed the quarter Saiyan girl to protect himself from the charging boy. "What are you..." asked Pan as she struggled.

"That jerk! He's protecting himself like a coward!" yelled Naruto.

"That looks like one powerful attack you've got there boy," said Masao Sato the suspected android while taunting the dark haired, "it would be a shame if your friend accidently got in the way of your technique."

"Darn it!" yelled Sasuke as he was forced to back down and stop his attack.

"How dare you Use me as a shield!" yelled the quarter Saiyan in anger. "I am going to make you pay!"

As Pan began to lash out more violently, the fake hero came up with a new idea. "Don't like being a shield, huh?" he said in response, "then, how would you like to be a projectile instead!"

"What!?" yelled Pan in response.

"Not again!" said the dark haired boy as he knew what was about to happen.

Then with a grin, the suspected android tossed her at the dark haired boy at such force that the quarter Saiyan girl couldn't stop herself from colliding with Sasuke, her momentum caused both of them to continue moving, but before they were about to hit a nearby building Pan rotated so that she would take the full brunt of the collision. "There we go, that's much better," he said, "don't they make a good nice couple."

"Darn, Pan and Sasuke are out of commission," said the blond out loud, "what are we going to do?"

"I know what can do, you two can surrender," replied the man, "I may even let you live."

"Never! There's no I'd give up to someone like you!" yelled Naruto in response.

"I thought so, I can see it in your eyes," replied the fake hero, "but that soon changes when there's friend are put on the line."

"What the heck do you mean!?" asked the blond.

"Attack me and find out," answered the man.

**-Meanwhile-**

Kakashi who returned to the other rogues after interrogating one of the members, was about to say his farewells to his captives. "Ah, gentlemen, it's so nice that didn't try to escape," he said, "I have another matter to attend to, but don't worry I will be leaving in the care of my comrades who decided to join me."

"I don't see anyone," said one of the rogues.

Then four black ops members appeared joining the grey haired Sensei. "I will you leave these guys with then," said Kakashi to the lead ops member, "but I didn't you come and with your team no less."

"You did say you had something to take care of," replied the ops members, "so I thought we should clean up the mess you leave behind."

"Great, I guess I owe one," said the grey haired ninja in response.

Leaving the group of rogues and the four black ops member, Kakashi was now quickly travelling to the where he thought Pan and his team were. '_I hope I haven't made them worry too much,_' he thought.

Then arriving at the inn, the grey haired ninja enter and got his room key before going up stairs. '_Hmm? Weird I thought Naruto would be burst down the stair asking why I was late,_' he thought to himself.

Kakashi then knocked on the doors of the allocated rooms that the quarter Saiyan girl and his team. "Naruto, Sasuke! Are you in there?" he asked out loud to the first room.

Hearing no response, Kakashi moved to Sakura and Pan's room. "Sakura! Pan!?" he asked once again.

"Something not right, where are they?" thought the grey haired ninja.

Then travelling back down the stairs, Kakashi went and asked the inn keeper if he saw his team. "Have you seen my students?" he asked.

"What their missing? I haven't seen them," answered the inn keeper, "I thought you said that there wouldn't be any more surprises..."

"Sorry, sorry I didn't think they would their room," replied the grey haired ninja.

Suddenly Kakashi and the inn keeper heard commotion outside. "What's going on?" said the inn keeper.

"Looks something woke up the village," said the grey haired ninja, "and I think my team's somehow involved in this."

Then after the two exited, Kakashi and the inn keeper overheard the village people talking about kid and their hero were fighting. "Did you hear? Our hero's fighting some kids," said one in shock

"I can't believe this! Why would he be attacking kids?" asked another in surprise

"Some say that they are disguised rogues trying to impersonate some Genin?" replied the next.

"Let's go see our hero at work!" yelled another.

"Well then, I take my leave then," said the inn keeper before returning inside, "your team will need your help."

Travelling from the roof tops, Kakashi made his way towards to where Pan and his team were. '_I can't believe this, how on Earth did they manage to get into a fight?_' he thought.

Then after arriving at the location, the grey haired Sensei saw in shock that Sakura and Naruto were being attacked by a man who Kakashi thought was the hero that village was talking about. "So that him?" he said think out loud.

As the grey haired ninja was about to make his move, Sakura was suddenly grabbed by her neck by the man as a crowd gathered. "Come on girl, don't you want to play with me?" said the fake hero unaware of the attention he was receiving from the village.

"Let her go! Jerk!" yelled the blond.

"Or what? Would you to take her place?" replied the so-called hero tightening his grip on her neck.

Then before Kakashi could step in, a disk of Ki hit the fake hero slicing through the man's arm then continued flying up into the sky before dispersing, leaving broken circuitry strung across the ground. "What!?" said all involved.

"What!? Our hero... ...what is he?" said members of the crowd.

After the attack, everyone turned towards the person delivered the attack, to their shock they saw Pan engulfed in white aura with a shocked Sasuke standing beside her. "The kid gloves are off, no more holding back! I no longer care if you know about Gero or not!" she said. "This is your last chance to run! I suggest you take it."

'_What was that? And what is that aura surrounding her?_' thought the dark haired boy.

"That's one heck of a Ju-technique... ...so it's true, he is an android thing!?" said the blond out loud.

"What did you do to me!?" said the man looking at his stub of an arm. "You're not a girl, you're a monster!"

"Look who's talking, I'm not the one has android parts all over the place," replied the quarter Saiyan.

"Not that again," said the fake hero in response.

"Look closer at what's left of your arm," replied Pan "don't you find it odd that you have no blood?"

Then after looking carefully at his stub of an arm, the so-called hero face turned pale as he saw no blood and instead saw damaged circuitry. "What!? What is this... ...what happened to me!?" yelled the now self known android.

"You!? You truly didn't know?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl. "How sad, you didn't even know that you were just a puppet of Gero."

"This is a lie!? It can't be true!" said the fake hero with a self induced headache. "This can't be right! This isn't possible!"

'_Now that his self__delusion is over_ _he's going to become unpredictable,_' thought Pan, '_one way or the other,__I'll need to end this fast._'

"Now... ...I remember, he offered me power," said the man thinking back.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**StrongGuy159**for commenting/reviewing and **coronadomontes**for commenting/reviewing.


	21. Chapter 21: Directive One Five

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/13/2014 (US) or 13/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, after exchanging blow after blow with each other, Pan and the group started to notice the so-called hero, Masao Sato was displaying increasing strength and speed as the fight went on. As faced off against the suspected android, the quarter Saiyan began seeing that the others could barely keep up with the fake hero movements. Pan decided to make the first move by a sudden punch to her opponent forcing the man back losing his balance before the quarter Saiyan girl continued with a hard kick sending him flying into an empty building. Then appearing to be climbing out the party destroyed building, Masao Sato was able to get to his feet cleaning himself by brushing off the wreckage. While the others were surprised by the man's unscratched condition, Pan on the other hand was eagerly waiting for the fake hero's counter attack.

After the man walked away from the rubble to Main Street, Pan dared him to attack her. As Pan began her new offensive and was about land another Punch, the suspected android caught her hand before she could hit. Then, while Pan tried regaining to gain the upper hand, the blond no longer wanting to stay in the side lines and was about to join in the fight. But before Naruto or anyone else could intervene, the quarter saiyan decided to refuse help. Then before her kick could connect, the suspected android blocked her leg. Unable to break free, the man instantly pulled her toward him, making Pan lose her footing while to as the fake hero brought his fist to gut. After Masao Punching her in the stomach, the quarter Saiyan cried to out in agony feeling the first dose of true pain she had for quite a while. Then the blond he was about to a move, the so-called hero slammed her to the ground just before trying to crush her with his foot.

But before the blond could act, Sasuke beat him to it as he dash towards the fake hero. As Masao continued his sentence he was suddenly cut off by loud noise. While Sasuke quickly approached him, the faked hero saw him and quickly grabbed the quarter Saiyan girl to protect himself from the charging boy. As Pan began to lash out more violently, the fake hero came up with a new idea, the dark haired boy knew what was about to happen. Then with a grin, the suspected android tossed her at the dark haired boy at such force that the quarter Saiyan girl couldn't stop herself from colliding with Sasuke, her momentum caused both of them to continue moving, but before they were about to hit a nearby building Pan rotated so that she would take the full brunt of the collision.

Meanwhile, Kakashi who returned to the other rogues after interrogating one of the members, was about to say his farewells to his captives. Then four black ops members appeared joining the grey haired Sensei. Leaving the group of rogues and the four black ops member, Kakashi was now quickly travelling to the where he thought Pan and his team were. Then arriving at the inn, the grey haired ninja enter and got his room key before going up stairs. Kakashi then knocked on the doors of the allocated rooms that the quarter Saiyan girl and his team. Hearing no response, Kakashi moved to Sakura and Pan's room. Then travelling back down the stairs, Kakashi went and asked the inn keeper if he saw his team. Suddenly Kakashi and the inn keeper heard commotion outside. Then after the two exited, Kakashi and the inn keeper overheard the village people talking about kid and their hero were fighting.

Travelling from the roof tops, Kakashi made his way towards to where Pan and his team were. Then after arriving at the location, the grey haired Sensei saw in shock that Sakura and Naruto were being attacked by a man who Kakashi thought was the hero that village was talking about. As the grey haired ninja was about to make his move, Sakura was suddenly grabbed by her neck by the man as a crowd gathered, the fake hero unaware of the attention he was receiving from the village as he tightening his grip on her before Kakashi could step in, a disk of Ki hit the fake hero slicing through the man's arm then continued flying up into the sky before dispersing, leaving broken circuitry strung across the ground. After the attack, everyone turned towards the person delivered the attack, to their shock they saw Pan engulfed in white aura with a shocked Sasuke standing beside her. Then after looking carefully at his stub of an arm, the so-called hero face turned pale as he saw no blood and instead saw damaged circuitry.

**Chapter 21: Directive One Five.**

While the suspected android continued to stare at his arm deep in thought, the crowd that had gathered looked on in shock and wonder. "Our hero, his hand has been cut off, but there's no blood what is he?" said one of the onlooker.

"This can't be true!?" said another in response.

"This is weird..." said a third.

Unable to keep silent, the exposed android began speaking disjointed sentences. "This wasn't our deal... ...how could he do this to me, " he said in a confused state.

"What is he talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea," replied Sakura.

Confused by what the so-called hero was saying and doing, the blond decided to speak out his mind. "What happened to him?" he asked. "Ever since Pan cut off his arm he's been just staring at his arm."

"I think he must have just realised that he's been living a lie or something," answered Sakura, "and that has shaken him to the core, destroying his sanity."

"Right!? I still can't believe that Pan was right," said the blond in response.

While the two continued their conversation, Sasuke on the other was more surprised by the quarter Saiyan girl's technique. '_What kind of move was that?_' he thought to himself.

"The day I meet him..." said the exposed android in a half dazed state.

"What is he going to do?" said Pan thinking out loud. "He's just standing there talking to himself."

Then still in a dazed state, the fake hero continued his disjointed sentence. "...He wanted to smuggle crates to The Land of Snow, then he offered me something, a power that couldn't be bought," he said, "after fulfilling my part of the deal, he came to meet me, he said that we should go to The Land of Snow and then he..."

"Did he say smuggling?" whispered a member of the village.

"What does this mean?" said another in response.

Then to everyone's surprise, the suspected android suddenly began smirking before finally bursting out in a mad fit of laughter. "He turned me into me into this!" he yelled. "I know what I am! It's all over my reputation is finished, I had fun fooling this village, but it has all come to end."

"I agree, it is over," said Pan in response, "now leave and never come back!"

"No silly girl, that not what I meant," replied the so-called hero.

Surprised by the exposed android in response, the quarter saiyan was trying to think of what he meant. '_What on Earth does he mean?_' she thought to herself.

"I will fulfil directive one five," said the exposed android out loud.

"Directive? What the heck is he talking about?" asked the blond.

Then after raising his remaining hand, the fake hero began to speak. "Five minutes! You have five minutes until the end of your lives," he said with a smirk still on his face.

"Five minutes to what?" asked Pan in response. "How are you going to end our lives?"

"It'll be too late before you can stop me," replied the man, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you find out."

Not waiting to find out what the fake hero meant, the quarter Saiyan girl made her move, quickly speeding towards the man. "I'm not going to wait to find out!" she said.

"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work," said the suspected android in response, "it still won't save you, in fact everyone will die and there's nothing you can do!"

"Kill us all!?" said Naruto in surprise.

After being forced to stop by the man's words, Pan began to think of a reason why the so-called hero was so confident before she suddenly realised what he could be planning. "You're not going to..." she said until the quarter Saiyan was stopped mid-sentence. "Oh, so you know," said the man, "it's hopeless, isn't it, everyone will die and it's your fault."

"If that is what you're planning," replied Pan, "then I do have one way to stop you."

"Nonsense! There's no way you can stop me," said the fake hero in response.

Then while cupping her hands, the quarter Saiyan girl drew her arms to her side. "Last chance! Are you still going to through with it?" she asked. "Or are going to change your mind?"

"Don't know what you're planning girl," replied the man, "but it will be no use."

"I'll see about that," said Pan in response.

After she had drawn her hands, the quarter Saiyan began to concentrate her Ki into a single point between the cupped hands. "Is she going to..." said the blond in shock.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura. "What's she doing?"

While gathering her Ki, Pan began to utter the techniques name as a chant. "Ka... ...Me..." she said out loud charging her attack.

"What is that energy Naruto!?" asked the pink haired girl in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke! Sakura! I think we should clear the area!" yelled Naruto in response. "Pan's going to unleash her attack!"

As ball of energy began to form in her hands, the quarter Saiyan girl continued her chant. "...Ha... ...Me..." she said continuing feed energy to her hands.

"What is that girl?" asked the exposed android.

"You're going away present," replied Pan.

Then just as she was about to thrust her hands forward, the quarter Saiyan finished her chant with a final yell of her attack. "Ha!" she yelled unleashing a powerful stream of energy at her opponent.

"What the heck is that!?" yelled the man as the beam approached him.

"Whoa!?" said Sakura in shock and surprise as she couldn't find the words to express herself.

Unable to escape, the fake hero could do nothing as the stream of energy thrust him into the air as Pan changed the direction of the wave skyward. "That a spiritual base attack!?" said Kakashi in shock and fear.

"Such power!" said Sasuke in shock.

"That looks even more powerful than the one she used on me..." said the blond in wonder.

Then after tip of the beam of energy disappeared into the distance, there was a massive explosion glowing in the dark sky. "Such destructive power!" said the grey haired ninja out loud think to himself.

"That was amazing Pan!" said Naruto in amazement. "Did you make that huge explosion too!?"

"No... ...my Kamehameha Wave only moved him away... ...that explosion was made by him..." replied the quarter Saiyan girl who was out of breath, showing physical signs of exhaustion.

Confused by Pan response, the blond decided to ask her what she meant. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"His plan... ...was to self-destructed," answered the quarter Saiyan catching her breath, "he wanted... ...to kill us all in a massive explosion."

"Self-destructed? So he wanted to kill us by blowing himself up." said Naruto in response with a question.

While the blond haired boy and Pan continued to talk, the dark haired boy noticed that she was showing signs of exhaustion. '_I guess_ e_ven she has limits_...' he thought to himself.

"Look it's Kakashi sensei!" yelled Sakura suddenly pointing towards their grey haired Sensei.

"He's really late..." said Naruto in response.

After jumping from the roof of a nearby building, Kakashi finally joined his team. "Sorry I'm late," he said to the group.

"You're really late Kakashi Sensei," said the pink haired girl in response.

"Man! Kakashi sensei you've missed it!" said the blond. "You should have seen it, Pan sent the guy flying!"

Before responding to Naruto, the grey haired ninja tried to relax himself from after seeing the quarter Saiyan's lethal attack. "No Naruto, I saw it," he replied, "I have to admit, it was such a... ...powerful attack."

"Yeah, it was really something!" said the blond in response.

"Alright, so why is everyone outside?" asked Kakashi.

While Naruto hesitated to answer, Sakura decided to response in his place. "Well, Naruto thought it would be a great idea to race out of the inn," she answered.

"Sakura!" yelled the blond.

"Naruto, I thought I told you not to worry about the boy or his mother," replied the grey haired ninja, "I said I would take you there after you had rested."

After swallowing hard before responding, Naruto found it hard to answer. "Sorry Kakashi Sensei, it's just that you didn't come back," he said in response, "so I thought you were at their house and thought you were in trouble."

"Okay, but I think we should talk about this later," said Kakashi to the group, "let's return to the inn while we can."

"Huh? Why Kakashi sensei, what's wrong?" asked the pink haired girl in response.

After look around the area it became painfully obvious why the grey haired ninja said they should continue their conversation later as they were gaining unwanted attention from the crowd of villagers surrounding them. "I see what you mean," said Sasuke.

"I think we should began our trip back to the inn," said Kakashi

"Right!" replied the group in response before they began their trip back to the inn.

**-Meanwhile-**

At Gero's secret laboratory at unknown secluded area within a mountainous region, where the android Doctor and his assistant Android Nineteen were continuing their work on the Doctor's new project and the Chakra Negator siphoning modification. "This is coming along very well," said Gero out loud talking to himself.

"Doctor, the cells in the samples we've gathered are growing and multiplying," said the pale android.

"Good, but we're still a long way from the next step," replied the android doctor.

After receiving data from the computer, Android Nineteen saw that the fake hero, Masao Sato was destroyed. "Doctor! Bad news!" he said to the doctor. "One of our infiltration android has been destroyed."

"How is that possible!?" replied Gero with a question. "Which one?"

"The android that you placed in Kawamura Village." said the pale android in response.

Thinking back, the android doctor remembered which one it was. "Ah, that fool Masao Sato, so it was him," he replied, "how was he destroyed? Did he self-destructed or did some take him down?"

"It seems he did activate his self-destructed program," said the pale android in response.

"I see he must have something gained the knowledge that he was an android," replied the android doctor, "but it's good to see that my fail safe program was effective."

Then accessing his memory banks, Android Nineteen remembered that doctor Gero said that he met and escorted by a group near that location. "You said that you were escorted by a group of locals, could it be one of them?" he asked.

"No I don't think so... ...unless it was that girl?" answered the android doctor.

"The one who claimed to be the granddaughter of Goku?" said the pale android in response with confusion.

Then after Android Nineteen's response, Doctor Gero could only come to one conclusion. "Yes it has to be that Pan girl," he replied, "but no matter, there's no way she could interfere with my plans now."

"Ah yes, Doctor you still need to prepare for your meeting with that man," said the pale android.

"You're right Nineteen, I hope the enhanced armour will keep that fool happy," replied the android doctor.

While looking at a mass of equipment he had made, Android Nineteen decided to speak. "With double the strength of the originals, he should be pleased," he said in response.

"I doubt it, it's very hard to please that fool," replied Gero, "I can't wait to be rid of that man, but for now we need him alive."

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**coronadomontes**for commenting/reviewing and **AutobotSeeker98** for adding my story to their Story Alert subscription,


	22. Chapter 22: Continuing Their Journey

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/21/2014 (US) or 21/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, while the suspected android continued to stare at his arm deep in thought, the crowd that had gathered looked on in shock and wonder. Unable to keep silent, the exposed android began speaking disjointed sentences. Confused by what the so-called hero was saying and doing, the blond decided to speak out his mind. While the two continued their conversation, Sasuke on the other was more surprised by the quarter Saiyan girl's technique. Then still in a dazed state, the fake hero continued his disjointed to everyone's surprise, the suspected android suddenly began smirking before finally bursting out in a mad fit of laughter. Surprised by the exposed android in response, the quarter saiyan was trying to think of what he meant. Then after raising his remaining hand, the fake hero began to speak. Not waiting to find out what the fake hero meant, the quarter Saiyan girl made her move, quickly speeding towards the man.

After being forced to stop by the man's words, Pan began to think of a reason why the so-called hero was so confident before she suddenly realised what he could be planning. Then while cupping her hands, the quarter Saiyan girl drew her arms to her side. After she had drawn her hands, the quarter Saiyan began to concentrate her Ki into a single point between the cupped hands. While gathering her Ki, Pan began to utter the techniques name as a chant. As ball of energy began to form in her hands, the quarter Saiyan girl continued her chant. Then just as she was about to thrust her hands forward, the quarter Saiyan finished her chant with a final yell of her attack. Unable to escape, the fake hero could do nothing as the stream of energy thrust him into the air as Pan changed the direction of the wave skyward. Then after tip of the beam of energy disappeared into the distance, there was a massive explosion glowing in the dark sky.

Confused by Pan response, the blond decided to ask her what she meant. While the blond haired boy and Pan continued to talk, the dark haired boy noticed that she was showing signs of exhaustion. After jumping from the roof of a nearby building, Kakashi finally joined his team. Before responding to Naruto, the grey haired ninja tried to relax himself from after seeing the quarter Saiyan's lethal attack. While Naruto hesitated to answer, Sakura decided to response in his place. After swallowing hard before responding, Naruto found it hard to answer. After look around the area it became painfully obvious why the grey haired ninja said they should continue their conversation later as they were gaining unwanted attention from the crowd of villagers surrounding them.

Meanwhile, at Gero's secret laboratory at unknown secluded area within a mountainous region, where the android Doctor and his assistant Android Nineteen were continuing their work on the Doctor's new project and the Chakra Negator siphoning modification. After receiving data from the computer, Android Nineteen saw that the fake hero, Masao Sato was destroyed. Thinking back, the android doctor remembered which one it was. Then accessing his memory banks, Android Nineteen remembered that doctor Gero said that he met and escorted by a group near that location. Then after Android Nineteen's response, Doctor Gero could only come to one conclusion. While looking at a mass of equipment he had made, Android Nineteen decided to speak.

**Chapter 22: Continuing Their Journey.**

After a long rest at the Kawamura inn since the fake hero android defeated, Pan and Kakashi's team were now waking up in their rooms. '_Another day stuck in this world..._' thought the quarter Saiyan girl opening her eyes.

"Morning Pan," said Sakura as Pan got to her feet.

"Good morning," replied the quarter Saiyan.

Getting ready to continue their journey towards the Leaf ninja team's home village, Pan and the pink haired girl were about to leave their room. "What a terrible night," said Sakura with a question, "how are you Pan, are you alright?"

"Just fine, how about you?" replied the quarter girl.

"I'm okay, I think the guys are already down stairs," said the pink haired girl in response, "I guess we should go join them."

After heading down the stairs, Pan and Sakura met up with Naruto and Sasuke as they waited for their Sensei near the exit of the inn. "Oh, it's Sakura and Pan, good morning," said the blond noticing the two joining them.

"Good morning Sasuke," said the pink haired girl ignoring Naruto.

"Hey Sakura! What about me!?" said the blond-haired boy in response trying to get Sakura attention.

Then showing her anger remembering about the stunt Naruto pulled last, Sakura decide to response. "Don't hey me, Naruto!" she replied, "I'm still angry at you, for making us worry."

"Come on Sakura, can you let it go," said the blond in response, "I won't do it again."

"I would really like to believe that," said the pink haired girl.

Too tired to really argue with Sakura, Naruto unsuccessfully tried to calm her down. "Okay Sakura calm down," he replied, "I'm too tired to start an argument."

"This is becoming irritating..." whispered Sasuke to himself.

"Well, if you hadn't recklessly rushed blindly into danger," said Sakura who was still very angry with him in response, "We would have more time to sleep."

Trying to stop their argument, the quarter Saiyan decided to interrupt the two by speaking out. "Come on guy there's..." she said until stopped mid-sentence by Naruto speaking out loud. "I'm not that reckless!" he yelled.

"Alright Naruto, cut it out already!" said the pink haired girl seeing Naruto still pleading for her to forgive him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Come you two, stop fighting!" said Pan in response.

Then finally unable to take anymore, Sasuke decided to speak his mind. "Enough you two, you're giving me a headache," he said.

"Sorry Sasuke," replied Sakura.

"Whatever..." said the blond-haired boy in response.

After the two finally calmed down, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to speak. "So guys are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes we are, just waiting for Kakashi Sensei," answered the dark-haired boy, "he's speaking with the inn keeper."

"Oh, okay," replied Pan.

As they continued waiting for their Sensei, Naruto was beginning to find it unbearable to wait any longer so he decided to suddenly speak out. "Come on Kakashi Sensei!" he said out loud. "What's taking you so long?"

"Be patient Naruto!" said the pink haired girl. "Kakashi Sensei talking with the inn keeper, he'll be here soon."

"I wonder what they talking about?" said the blond in response think out loud. "Is it about the food bill or something?"

While Pan and the group waited for him, the grey haired ninja was having a long talk with the inn keeper. "...They had how much!?" he said in surprise to the inn keeper.

"Like I'd said, not so much the dark-haired boy or pink haired girl," said the inn keeper in response, "but the other the other two, the blond who decided to have a midnight snack of my ramen and especially the girl who cleaned three day's worth of food in one sitting in the dining room."

"So how much is this going to cost me?" asked Kakashi.

Then after calculating the cost to the grey haired Sensei's bill, the inn keeper decided to deduct the amount that he thought would repay the favour he owed to Kakashi, writing it down on a piece of paper. "Hmm, taking the favour I owe you in consideration," he answered, "I think this should the least I can settle for."

"Okay, so how much?" replied the grey haired ninja.

"Have a look," said the inn keeper in response handing Kakashi the paper.

After receiving the piece of paper, the grey haired Sensei look at it and saw a quite large sum. "This is a bit steep, don't you think," he said to the inn keeper.

"You should have seen it before deduction," replied the inn keeper.

"Fine, here," said Kakashi in response paying the inn keeper.

Then after paying the inn keeper, the grey haired ninja finally arrived at the exit. "It's about time you showed up Kakashi Sensei," said Naruto out loud.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" asked Kakashi.

"We've been ready for a while now, Kakashi Sensei," answered the pink haired girl.

Knowing that he took his time speaking with inn keeper for a long length of time, the grey haired had no choice, but to apologize. "Right sorry, we'll be in just a moment," he replied, "I just need to have a word with Pan before we leave."

"Right Sensei," said two out of the three.

"How long are you making us wait?" whispered the blond.

After taking the quarter Saiyan girl to one side, Kakashi who was very confused by her appearance after seeing that she had no signs of fatigue from she did the previous day, began talking with her. "So, Pan are you alright now," he said with a question, "you seemed very exhausted last night?"

"Don't worry I took a Senzu bean," replied Pan.

"Senzu bean?" said Kakashi with surprise in response to what she said.

Confused by the grey haired ninja's response, the quarter Saiyan decided to respond. "Didn't Sakura or the others tell you?" she replied with a question.

"Oh yes, someone did say that," answered Kakashi thinking back, remembering that someone did mention something about beans, "those Senzu bean do sound very useful."

"They are useful, but they're limit in number," replied the quarter Saiyan, "I only have three left."

Then thinking of the abilities of the Senzu beans, the grey haired Sensei knew that if someone found out about them, they could become a serious problem. "Well I do know someone who would be... ...no, actually I know a lot of people who would interested those bean," he said in response, "so be careful about them, someone may take advantage of you and might even try to steal them from you."

"Okay, but that's not what you want to talk to me about, is it?" asked Pan.

"Oh yes, what I really want to talk about is your abilities," answered Kakashi.

Very interested to find out what the grey haired ninja was talking about, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him to find out. "So, what about my abilities?" she said asking a question.

"I don't know how say this," replied Kakashi, "but I want you to suppress your abilities or refrain from using them too much."

"Okay sure I'll try, but why are you asking me this?" said Pan in response with a question.

Then trying to answer the quarter Saiyan, the grey haired Sensei began explaining why she should hide her power. "Well, your abilities are quite uncommon," he replied, "and it may attract some unwanted attention."

"What sort of attention?" asked Pan.

"There are people who would very interested by your unique power and abilities," said Kakashi in response, "and they would do anything to acquire your abilities or even trick you into working for them."

Left to wonder about the sort of people would interested her, the quarter Saiyan decided to ask him for more information. "What kind of..." she said until the grey haired Sensei stopped her mid-sentence. "Sorry, but I think we should talk with the Hokage before I go into more detail," he said in response.

"Fine, is that all?" asked Pan.

"Yes, at least until we get to the village and speak to the Hokage" replied Kakashi, "now let's join back to the others."

"Okay," said the quarter Saiyan girl.

After the quarter Saiyan and the grey haired ninja returned to the group, Naruto impatient as ever decided to speak out. "Hey! Kakashi Sensei, shouldn't we get going?" he asked seeing the two return.

"Calm yourself Naruto, we're leaving now," replied the grey haired ninja.

"Great! Soon I will have the sweet taste of Ichiraku's ramen!" said the blond-haired boy out loud.

Then after the group left the inn, Kakashi told Pan and his team to start moving quickly as possible. "Okay guys, let's move quickly," he said.

"Huh, Kakashi Sensei? Why do you want us to move quickly through the village?" asked Sakura.

"With all that happen last night," answered Kakashi, "I wanted to move quickly and quietly to getting as little attention as possible."

After the group had quickly made their way the outskirts of the village, they returned to a normal pace now on their journey to the hidden village of Konohagakure.

**-Meanwhile-**

At a meeting point somewhere within the Land of Snow, the Android Doctor, Gero and his assistant Android Nineteen were waiting for the other party to show up. "We came all the way here," said the android Doctor out loud, "and he takes his time getting to the meeting point."

"Should I go search for him?" asked the pale android.

"No Nineteen we'll wait," replied Gero.

Then finally arriving at the meeting point, the other party greeted the two. "Finally we get to meet once again, did you wait long?" asked the leading man.

"No, no not too long," replied the android doctor with a fake smile.

"So, have you got the improved Chakra armour I asked for?" said the man in response with a question.

After nodding to his pale android assistant, Android Nineteen showed the group what Gero was working on. "Yes indeed, a set of improved Chakra armour," replied the android doctor, "and your redesigned personalised armour."

"Very good, now hand it over," said the leading man.

"Not so fast, you'll have to reassure me that there will be no betrayal by you or your men and keep your end of the deal," replied Gero.

Then with a smirk the man began speak in response. "What wrong, don't you trust me..." he said in response.

'_Not as far as I can throw you,_' thought the android doctor.

"...And here I thought we had a great working relationship," said the man finishing his sentence.

Gero had no choice, but to respond. "Drop the small talk," he replied, "you know why we're working together."

"Yes I know, you want my valuable resources and I want to get rid of those accursed trouble makers," said the leading man in response, "it's a win, win situation don't you think."

"Just remember who has the upper hand if things turn sour," replied the android doctor.

With a chuckle the man began a new sentence. "Yes I know, you made it perfectly clear the last time," he said in response.

"I see, know that you have what you want, we will be leaving now," replied Gero, "Nineteen give them what they want and we will immediately."

"Yes Doctor," said the pale android in response.

After all the equipment had been handed over to the other party, Gero and his assistant began to head off back to the android doctor base. "Nice doing business with you, have a safe trip home," said the man with a smirk.

'_Soon I will be able to cut all ties with that man,_' thought Gero as they journeyed back.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**coronadomontes **and **EgyLynx **for commenting/reviewing.


	23. Chapter 23: The Hidden Leaf

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, I have to warn you, some parts of this chapter contains material from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode that may contain spoilers, if you don't know what Episode is it from, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 04/28/2014 (US) or 28/04/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, after a long rest at the Kawamura inn since the fake hero android defeated, Pan and Kakashi's team were now waking up in their rooms. Getting ready to continue their journey towards the Leaf ninja team's home village, Pan and the pink haired girl were about to leave their room. After heading down the stairs, Pan and Sakura met up with Naruto and Sasuke as they waited for their Sensei near the exit of the inn. Then showing her anger remembering about the stunt Naruto pulled last, Sakura decide to response. Too tired to really argue with Sakura, Naruto unsuccessfully tried to calm her down. Trying to stop their argument, the quarter Saiyan decided to interrupt the two by speaking out. Then finally unable to take anymore, Sasuke decided to speak his mind. After the two finally calmed down, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to speak. As they continued waiting for their Sensei, Naruto was beginning to find it unbearable to wait any longer so he decided to suddenly speak out.

While Pan and the group waited for him, the grey haired ninja was having a long talk with the inn keeper. Then after calculating the cost to the grey haired Sensei's bill, the inn keeper decided to deduct the amount that he thought would repay the favour he owed to Kakashi, writing it down on a piece of paper. After receiving the piece of paper, the grey haired Sensei look at it and saw a quite large sum. Then after paying the inn keeper, the grey haired ninja finally arrived at the exit. Knowing that he took his time speaking with inn keeper for a long length of time, the grey haired had no choice, but to apologize. After taking the quarter Saiyan girl to one side, Kakashi who was very confused by her appearance after seeing that she had no signs of fatigue from she did the previous day, began talking with her. Confused by the grey haired ninja's response, the quarter Saiyan decided to respond. Then thinking of the abilities of the Senzu beans, the grey haired Sensei knew that if someone found out about them, they could become a serious problem.

Very interested to find out what the grey haired ninja was talking about, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him to find out. Then trying to answer the quarter Saiyan, the grey haired Sensei began explaining why she should hide her power. Left to wonder about the sort of people would interested her, the quarter Saiyan decided to ask him for more information. After the quarter Saiyan and the grey haired ninja returned to the group, Naruto impatient as ever decided to speak out. Then after the group left the inn, Kakashi told Pan and his team to start moving quickly as possible. After the group had quickly made their way the outskirts of the village, they returned to a normal pace now on their journey to the hidden village of Konohagakure.

Meanwhile, at a meeting point somewhere within the Land of Snow, the Android Doctor, Gero and his assistant Android Nineteen were waiting for the other party to show up. Then finally arriving at the meeting point, the other party greeted the two. After nodding to his pale android assistant, Android Nineteen showed the group what Gero was working on. Then with a smirk the man began speak in response. Gero had no choice, but to respond. With a chuckle the man began a new sentence. After all the equipment had been handed over to the other party, Gero and his assistant began to head off back to the android doctor base.

**Chapter 23: The Hidden Leaf.**

Continuing their journey through a forested area to Kakashi and his team's home village of Konohagakure with the group, Pan began see a man made structure in the distance. "Is that...?" she said before suddenly stopping mid-sentence.

"Yep, we're nearing our village," said Sakura in response.

"Finally! The first thing I'm gonna do, is get to Ichiraku's and have a big bowl of delicious Ichiraku ramen," said Naruto out loud as he began to run.

After the blond-haired boy rushed off to the gates of the village forcing the others to chase after him, the group passed through the gates entering the village. "Out of sight already, he must really want that ramen," said the quarter Saiyan girl thinking out loud.

"That Idiot, once again he rushes off without a care," said the pink haired girl under her breath.

"We might as well go our separate ways," said the grey haired ninja, "I'll be taking Pan with me to see the Hokage anyway, so you two should go home or round the village."

After parting from Sakura and Sasuke, Pan and Kakashi began to make their way to the Hokage's office within the village's Academy. "So what sort of person is your Hokage, will she believe me?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

"Well, I'll have to warn you, it could be difficult to explain the situation to her," replied the grey haired ninja to Pan as they continued moving toward the building, "she might find it hard to believe you, so I think it would be best if I do most of the talking."

"Okay if you say so," said the quarter Saiyan in response.

Then after the two entered the building, they made their way to through to the Hokage's office. "The Hokage's office is just a bit further," said Kakashi.

"What is this building?" asked Pan.

"This is are village's Academy, it's where prospective ninja are trained," replied the grey haired Sensei, "along with being a school, it is also the area where the Hokage's office is located, which is where missions are dispatched and the day-to-day running of the village takes place."

As the two walked down the hallway, they were greeted by a dark-haired woman. "Kakashi!? You returned from your mission," she said "I think Lady Tsunade should be expecting you."

"I believe so," replied Kakashi.

'_I wonder what this Hokage person is like?_' thought the quarter Saiyan girl to herself.

Then as they passed by, the dark-haired woman noticed Pan and decided to ask the grey haired ninja who she was. "Wait! Kakashi, who is this?" she said looking in the direction of the quarter Saiyan.

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time to explain," replied Kakashi, "but I'm sure the Hokage will fill you in later."

"Must be serious, I'll let you go on your way," said the woman in response.

While continued down the hall a curious Pan decided to ask the grey haired Sensei who was the woman who greeted him was when she was out of sight. "Who was she?" she asked

"That was Shizune," replied Kakashi, "she is our Hokage's assistant."

"Oh, okay," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response.

After they had reached the door to the office, the grey haired ninja knocked letting the Hokage know he had arrived before opening the door. "Sorry for me intrusion Lady Hokage," he said entering the room with Pan behind him, "but I believe you were expecting me."

"Ah, yes Kakashi I would like you to report to me what happened on your mission," replied the Hokage who was also known as Lady Tsunade, "but before that, please tell me who is this girl you brought along?"

"I believe you have already heard of her from the Anbu Black Ops member I reported to," said Kakashi in response, "she is the girl my team and I met during our mission, her name is Pan."

Then after the grey haired Sensei's response, the Hokage turned to look at the quarter Saiyan before she began to speak. "So you're the mysterious girl who fought with that man." she said.

"Yes, that was me," replied Pan.

"I see, from what I've heard you and Kakashi and his team had one strange encounter," said the Lady Hokage, "so I think you two should start at the beginning, tell me what happened."

**-Meanwhile-**

As the quarter Saiyan girl, Kakashi began telling the Hokage about how they met and what happened during the grey haired ninja's team's mission, somewhere within the village, Naruto now holding his frog or toad wallet was travelling towards Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. "I can't believe that I can finally get me hand on that delicious Ichiraku ramen," he said out loud talking to himself while walking past an old man.

"Hey kid!" said the man suddenly to the blond.

"Huh? Who me?" replied Naruto in surprise pointing to himself turning to the direction of the old man.

Then with a smile, the man began to speak. "Yes you," said the old man in response, "you look like a young man with a big dream."

"Huh? Really!?" replied the blond-haired boy, "well I guess, after all I'm gonna be the next Hokage."

"See I knew it, what'd tell you," said the man in response, "but sometimes, people like you who have big dreams need a little help."

After finishing his sentence, the old man pulled out an orange ball from a small bag and presented to Naruto. "What is it?" asked the blond.

"It's a good luck charm, but not just any good luck charm," answered the man, "it's said to make all your dreams come true."

"Really!? Is that true?" replied the blond-haired boy with surprise.

Then pointing to the star-shaped objects imbedded inside, the old man began explaining what they. "Of course it is boy you see," he said, "each one of these star represent one step of your dream, and once they're complete your dream will come true."

"Wow there's six of them," asked Naruto, "so if I hold onto this my dream will really come true?"

"Yes, and it's your lucky day," answered the man "I no longer need this any longer and I am willing to part with it for only thirty ryō."

Having some time to think about it, the blond just couldn't pass up this opportunity as the ball glowed in front of him. "I don't know, it's a bit steep," he said.

"Well if don't want it," said the old man ready to put the ball back into the bag.

"Well, alright I'll take it," replied Naruto.

**-Meanwhile, back to Kakashi and Pan-**

After the two had finished their story of events, Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of the village was left in shock. "...Really!? That's a little hard to swallow," she said, "androids and cyborgs? Are you dead sure that's what you encountered?"

"I'm afraid so Lady Hokage," replied the grey haired ninja.

"I see, this will really give me a headache, I still can't believe this," said the Hokage in response, "but the evidence that you already provided is undeniable."

Then thinking that they should move on to the next matter, Kakashi decided to start talking about Pan's situation. "Should we move on to what we're going to do about Pan?" he said.

"Hmm, okay, Pan we can house you until someone who knows you to appear and collect you," said Lady Tsunade in response.

"Really, you would?" replied Pan.

After learning back in her chair, the Hokage began to think on what the quarter Saiyan girl could do while she stayed. "However, we are a working Shinobi village and everyone has to pull their own weight, no matter how little their contribution is," she said in response, "and we may ask you to perform some little odd jobs while you stay or if you want to, you could go through the academy, but with your skill level? I think some sort of apprenticeship would suit you better."

"Apprenticeship?" said Pan in surprise.

"Yes, normally a person would go through training at the academy before being put on active duty," replied Lady Tsunade, "but from what you and Kakashi had said, we could fast track you with some tutoring to a level of Genin status."

Weighing her options before responding, the quarter saiyan began thinking about the experience she may gain from agreeing with the Hokage's suggestion. "You really think that I will be able to work as a ninja?" she asked.

"Although you don't have any experience of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," answered the Hokage, "it seems by what you said you had similar training to our own and your special martial arts skill should hopefully make up for your inexperience."

"If you think I am able do it, I guess I could do that, it may even be fun," replied Pan.

After the quarter Saiyan girl had finished her sentence taking up the Lady Hokage's offer, Tsunade had to warn her that it won't be a cakewalk. "I must warn you, it won't be an easy task," she said, "you may have to make difficult choices and be able to work within a team base structure."

"I understand," said Pan in response.

"As long as you do, now that have been sorted, I think I should find you a placement," replied the Hokage, "well, it was Kakashi who brought you, so I think you should be his responsibility."

Knowing that he already had a three member team, Kakashi tried to speak out. "But Lady Hokage, it's difficult enough with the three I have already, how am I going to manage four!?" he asked in disapproval.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure," said the Hokage in response, "now Pan, I have a few things I would like to discuss with Kakashi in private, so if you could, please leave us for moment."

"Okay I guess," replied the quarter Saiyan before beginning to leave.

Then after Pan had left through the door, the Lady Hokage turned her attention back to the grey haired ninja. "Now Kakashi, starting tomorrow I have a mission for Team Seven..." she said before being interrupted by Kakashi. "Sorry Lady Hokage, but a mission? So soon?" he asked.

"...As you know we're stretched pretty thin at the moment and actually we technically have two missions, the first is that... ...we've just gotten word that ninja on the National Wanted List have entered the Land of Fire," answered the Fifth Hokage reading from a clipboard while speaking to Kakashi, "your team is to learn what their objective is and track their movements, but there is one hitch..."

"A hitch?" said the grey haired ninja in response as the Hokage paused mid-sentence.

After putting the clipboard down, Lady Tsunade decided to start talking about Kakashi's team. "...I take it that things aren't going well?" she asked.

"No, not exactly... ...Naruto has always been one trying to catch up to Sasuke, he wants Sasuke's approval more than anyone else," answered Kakashi, "and now that he's unwittingly caught up him, Sasuke has seen Naruto's abilities soar and feels inferior, being rivals can be difficult."

"It's like the relationship Jiraiya and Orochimaru had, I guess I should let them cool off a bit," replied the fifth Hokage, "so just you, Pan and Sasuke will go on this mission alone."

Surprise by Lady Tsunade response, Kakashi decided to ask what Naruto and Sakura will be doing while he's with Sasuke and Pan. "And, what about Naruto and Sakura?" he asked.

"I just happen to have the perfect babysitting assignment for those two" replied the fifth Hokage with a smile which surprised Kakashi.

"Babysitting?" said Kakashi in confusion.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank: **

**EgyLynx** and **coronadomontes **for commenting/reviewing,


	24. Chapter 24: Pan's Registration

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, some parts of this chapter may contains material or references from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode that may contain spoilers. Do you know what Episode it is? Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 06/01/2014 (US) or 01/06/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, continuing their journey through a forested area to Kakashi and his team's home village of Konohagakure with the group, Pan began see a man made structure in the distance. After the blond-haired boy rushed off to the gates of the village forcing the others to chase after him, the group passed through the gates entering the village. After parting from Sakura and Sasuke, Pan and Kakashi began to make their way to the Hokage's office within the village's Academy. Then after the two entered the building, they made their way to through to the Hokage's office. As the two walked down the hallway, they were greeted by a dark-haired woman.

Then as they passed by, the dark-haired woman noticed Pan and decided to ask the grey haired ninja who she was. While continued down the hall a curious Pan decided to ask the grey haired Sensei who was the woman who greeted him was when she was out of sight. After they had reached the door to the office, the grey haired ninja knocked letting the Hokage know he had arrived before opening the door. Then after the grey haired Sensei's response, the Hokage turned to look at the quarter Saiyan before she began to speak.

Meanwhile, as the quarter Saiyan girl, Kakashi began telling the Hokage about how they met and what happened during the grey haired ninja's team's mission, somewhere within the village, Naruto now holding his frog or toad wallet was travelling towards Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. Then with a smile, the man began to speak. After finishing his sentence, the old man pulled out an orange ball from a small bag and presented to Naruto. Then pointing to the star-shaped objects imbedded inside, the old man began explaining what they are. Having some time to think about it, the blond just couldn't pass up this opportunity as the ball glowed in front of him.

Meanwhile, back to Kakashi and Pan, after the two had finished their story of events, Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of the village was left in shock. Then thinking that they should move on to the next matter, Kakashi decided to start talking about Pan's situation. After learning back in her chair, the Hokage began to think on what the quarter Saiyan girl could do while she stayed. Weighing her options before responding, the quarter saiyan began thinking about the experience she may gain from agreeing with the Hokage's suggestion.

After the quarter Saiyan girl had finished her sentence taking up the Lady Hokage's offer, Tsunade had to warn her that it won't be a cakewalk. Knowing that he already had a three member team, Kakashi tried to speak out. Then after Pan had left through the door, the Lady Hokage turned her attention back to the grey haired ninja. After putting the clipboard down, Lady Tsunade decided to start talking about Kakashi's team. Surprise by Lady Tsunade response, Kakashi decided to ask what Naruto and Sakura will be doing while he's with Sasuke and Pan.

**Chapter 24: Pan's Registration.**

After finishing the conversation he had with the Hokage of his village Lady Tsunade, Kakashi left through the door of the office into the main hall to join with Pan who was waiting for him by the exit. "Okay Pan, I'm back," he said to the quarter Saiyan girl.

"So, what did you two talk about while I was waiting?" asked Pan.

"Lady Hokage has told me that we have a mission for tomorrow, just you, me and Sasuke," answered Kakashi.

Wondering about what the mission will be and what Naruto and Sakura, the quarter Saiyan decided ask the grey haired ninja to find out. "A mission!?" she said showing a little excitement.

"Yes, it's a scouting and tracking mission to find some from the ninja on the National Wanted List and find out what they're doing," said Kakashi in response, "and it should be a simple mission for a beginner with me along, just as long as nothing unpredictable happens."

"And what about Naruto and Sakura, you said that it was just us and Sasuke?" asked Pan.

Then the grey haired Sensei began to explain what the blond-haired boy and pink haired girl are going to do while they're on their mission. "Well, they will be on what Lady Hokage would call a babysitting mission," he replied.

"Babysitting mission?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl in response.

"I know it's odd way to say it, but it's basically a escort mission," answered Kakashi, "as for you, I think we should go get you a Ninja Registration Form and register you as an apprentice Genin, after that, I will take you to your accommodation."

Interested to know more about the Ninja Registration Form, the quarter Saiyan decided to ask the grey haired ninja to find out. "Ninja Registration Form?" she asked in surprise, "Why do I need that?"

"The Ninja Registration Form is to gather information normally from graduate to create a profile of skills and abilities to compile them into a file, so," replied Kakashi, "and base on that information, we create teams with the right balance of strengths and weaknesses."

"Ah okay, so, what kind of missions are there?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl.

Before the two began to make their way to register Pan as an apprentice Genin, the grey haired ninja began talking about their mission system. "We have a mission system where we rank them by difficulty," he answered.

"And how do these missions thing work?" replied Pan with a question.

"Well, they range from anything from rescuing or finding lost pets to escorting people through dangerous areas and are sorted by rank," replied Kakashi.

Interested by their mission system, Pan asked the grey haired Sensei what type of mission ranks they had. "What kind of ranks are there?" she asked.

"Well we have five ranks with D-rank being assigned to Genin fresh from the Academy," answered Kakashi, "to S-rank which are assigned to experienced jōnin and concern state-level confidential matters."

"Really, that sounds interesting," said the quarter Saiyan in response.

Thinking that they were beginning to run out of time to register Pan, the grey haired man decided that they should move quickly move toward the Ninja Registration office. "I think we should hurry, the office will be closing up for the day soon," he said trying to hurry towards the Registration office, "and then I can take you to your apartment accommodation."

"Oh yeah, what about the accommodation, how will I be paying for it?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

"Yes, your rent will be paid through completing missions that you will be assigned on," replied Kakashi, "the apartment will be a temporary home for you while you stay in our village."

"Alright, but where's the Registration office?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl with a question.

"It's attached to the main building, so follow me it's this way," said Kakashi in response pointing towards a building.

**-Meanwhile-**

While the grey haired Sensei, Kakashi took Pan to the Ninja Registration office, Naruto now sitting on a stall at Ichiraku's ramen restaurant was staring at his newly acquired good luck charm while waiting for his order of ramen. "This things weird, what the heck is this thing made of, it kind of feels like stone, but it look like glass especially with those stars in it," he said speaking out loud.

"What have you got there Naruto?" asked the man who owned the restaurant.

"It's a good luck charm," answered the blond-haired boy, "it'll make all my dreams come true."

Looking at Naruto with pity, the man couldn't believe that he could be that easily fooled. '_Poor boy, he doesn't even know that he was duped,_' he thought to himself.

"So where's my order?" asked the blond.

"Ah! Right, here you go and I added a little something extra," replied the restaurant owner.

Just as the man put the bowl down, Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and immediately stuck them into the bowl. "Oh, this looks great! Thanks!" he said out loud to the man in response.

"Any time, just remember to savour the taste," said the man who owned the restaurant.

"Okay down the hatch," said the blond out loud as he began shovelling noodles into his mouth.

Several bowls later ready to pay, Naruto was about to hand over the money to the man until he noticed that he was short on change remembering that spent a large amount on his good luck charm. "Err, uh oh I think I have a problem," he said out loud.

"What is it Naruto, what's wrong?" asked the restaurant owner

"It seems I'm a little short," replied the blond-haired boy.

Then just before Naruto could even think of a way to pay the man, a familiar face began to approaching the Ichiraku's ramen restaurant walking by. "Huh, Naruto, you're back from your mission?" said the new man asking a question as he approached.

"Iruka Sensei!?" said the blond in response with surprise.

"Wait, what wrong?" asked Iruka looking at Naruto's pained expression before looking at the empty bowls, "I see, how much do you need?"

Delighted that he was able to pay for his meal with a little help from his former Academy Teacher, the blond-haired boy thanked him and before to have a chat with him. "Thanks Iruka Sensei, you're a life saver," he said to Iruka.

"You're welcome Naruto, but you should really remember how much you have left before you begin ordering," replied the Academy Teacher.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei," said Naruto in response.

Confused because he thought the blond was up money, Iruka decided to ask him to find out what happened. "Anyway what happened to most of the money you was saving?" he asked, "I thought you would have brought that out with you."

"Err, well I've got this," answered Naruto presenting the orange ball to him.

"Wait? What is it?" said the Academy Teacher in response confused as to why the blond would buy something like that without a care with a question.

After Iruka had a good look at the orange sphere, the blond-haired boy put the ball back before answering his question. "It's a good luck charm," he replied.

"Sorry Naruto, but those kinds of things never work," replied the Academy Teacher, "who on earth did you get this from?"

"Some old man sold it to me..." said Naruto in response as he began explaining how he got his good luck from and who gave it to him.

Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to remind the blond not to trust people he doesn't know. "Naruto... ...don't buy things like this from strangers," he whispered.

"He really knew about me and he knew about my dream," said Naruto in response, "and it glowed when I looked at it..."

"Anyway just be careful who you buy things from," replied the Academy Teacher, "also I've heard you're team brought back a mysterious girl."

Now changing subject, the two begin talking about the blond-haired blond team's latest mission. "You mean Pan? Yeah we had one heck of a mission that turned strange, with robots and weird sci-fi things," he said in response.

"Really!?" said Iruka in surprise.

"Yeah, we even fought against a guy who Pan called an android," replied Naruto.

Interested in knowing more about his mission, the Academy Teacher began to ask the blond a series questions to him to find out. "So, why don't you start at the beginning when you first met Pan," he said to Naruto in response.

"Let's see, it all started when I was looking for the man we were supposed to be escorting," replied the blond-haired boy.

"What happened? Why were you separated?" asked Iruka as the two continued talking about Naruto's team's mission.

"Well that's a long story..." answered Naruto.

**-Meanwhile, back to Kakashi and Pan-**

After filling in all the necessary paperwork, the two were now leaving the building as Kakashi began to guide Pan to her apartment that she was going to live while she stayed in the village. "Now that all the paperwork is taken care of, I'll take you to where you will be living while you stay in the village," he said to her.

"So is the place that I will be staying at close by?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl.

"It should be just around this corner," answered the grey haired ninja.

As they were about to turn a corner, Pan decided to ask Kakashi what kind of place it was. "Ah okay, what kind of place is it?" she asked in response.

"It may not be much to look at," said the grey haired Sensei to Pan, "but it's safe and affordable."

"It doesn't really matter to me what it looks like, so it should be fine," replied the quarter Saiyan girl.

After they had turned the corner, Kakashi decided to warn Pan about the landlord of the apartment building. "I see, but I must also warn you that the landlord acts sort of like a weird dorm leader at times, so be careful when dealing with him," he said in response warning her.

"Okay, thanks for the warning, but how weird can he be?" replied the quarter Saiyan question asking another question.

"But you'll never can tell with a person like him," answered the grey haired Sensei.

Then stopping in front of the small apartment building, Pan began looking up and down the building before speaking. "So this is it? It looks alright to me," she said staring at the building.

"Yes is it, I guess I'll show you around," replied Kakashi.

"Okay," said the quarter Saiyan in response.

As the two walked around the building, the grey haired ninja guided Pan to her apartment in the building. "You have about two neighbours upstairs, so you'll be taking the bottom apartment and the landlord's house is adjoined building at the side," he said to Pan.

'_I will have neighbours?_' thought the quarter Saiyan girl to herself.

"Here we go this is your apartment," said kakashi as he gave her a key, "this is your key, please don't lose it."

After being the grey haired ninja handed her the key, Pan inserted it into the door and turn the key to open the door. "Thank you for the key, I promise I won't lose it," she said taking the key out of the door.

"Okay, I have to go find Sasuke and tell Naruto and Sakura that they should report Hokage office tomorrow," said Kakashi in response, "we will be starting early so get plenty of rest."

"I will, bye, see you tomorrow," replied Pan

As he began leaving, the grey haired Sensei had to think where his team would be. '_Now, it will be easy to find Naruto but to find Sasuke and Sakura may take some time,_' he thought to himself.

After Kakashi had left her alone to find his team members, Pan was left to look around the apartment. '_I guess, from now on this is my home,_' she thought to herself.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

****coronadomontes ****for commenting/reviewing, **megamiaouh **for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list, **darkroxas92** for added my story to her/his Story Alert subscription, **Joker Kane **for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **dinoton101 **for adding my story to her/his Favorite Stories list, **JDoug5189** for added my story to her/his Favorite Stories list and three **guests** for commenting/reviewing.


	25. Chapter 25: Their Missions Begins

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, some parts of this chapter may contain material or references from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode that may contain spoilers. Do you know what Episode it is? Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 07/17/2014 (US) or 17/07/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

In the last chapter, after finishing the conversation he had with the Hokage of his village Lady Tsunade, Kakashi left through the door of the office into the main hall to join with Pan who was waiting for him by the exit. Wondering about what the mission will be and what Naruto and Sakura, the quarter Saiyan decided ask the grey haired ninja to find out. Then the grey haired Sensei began to explain what the blond-haired boy and pink haired girl are going to do while they're on their mission.

Interested to know more about the Ninja Registration Form, the quarter Saiyan decided to ask the grey haired ninja to find out. Before the two began to make their way to register Pan as an apprentice Genin, the grey haired ninja began talking about their mission system. Interested by their mission system, Pan asked the grey haired Sensei what type of mission ranks they had. Thinking that they were beginning to run out of time to register Pan, the grey haired man decided that they should move quickly move toward the Ninja Registration office.

Meanwhile, while the grey haired Sensei, Kakashi took Pan to the Ninja Registration office, Naruto now sitting on a stall at Ichiraku's ramen restaurant was staring at his newly acquired good luck charm while waiting for his order of ramen. Looking at Naruto with pity, the man couldn't believe that he could be that easily fooled. Just as the man put the bowl down, Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and immediately stuck them into the bowl. Several bowls later ready to pay, Naruto was about to hand over the money to the man until he noticed that he was short on change remembering that spent a large amount on his good luck charm. Then just before Naruto could even think of a way to pay the man, a familiar face began to approaching the Ichiraku's ramen restaurant walking by.

Delighted that he was able to pay for his meal with a little help from his former Academy Teacher, the blond-haired boy thanked him and before to have a chat with him. Confused because he thought the blond was up money, Iruka decided to ask him to find out what happened. After Iruka had a good look at the orange sphere, the blond-haired boy put the ball back before answering his question. Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to remind the blond not to trust people he doesn't know. Now changing subject, the two begin talking about the blond-haired blond team's latest mission. Interested in knowing more about his mission, the Academy Teacher began to ask the blond a series questions to him to find out.

Meanwhile, back to Kakashi and Pan, after filling in all the necessary paperwork, the two were now leaving the building as Kakashi began to guide Pan to her apartment that she was going to live while she stayed in the village. As they were about to turn a corner, Pan decided to ask Kakashi what kind of place it was. After they had turned the corner, Kakashi decided to warn Pan about the landlord of the apartment building. Then stopping in front of the small apartment building, Pan began looking up and down the building before speaking. As the two walked around the building, the grey haired ninja guided Pan to her apartment in the building. After being the grey haired ninja handed her the key, Pan inserted it into the door and turn the key to open the door. As he began leaving, the grey haired Sensei had to think where his team would be. After Kakashi had left her alone to find his team members, Pan was left to look around the apartment.

**Chapter 25: Their Mission****s Begin.**

While Pan began to settle into her apartment, Kakashi who was now searching for his team just found Sakura as she was heading away from the Konoha Hospital appearing to be searching for someone, '_it's Sakura, what's she doing?_' he thought to himself, '_is she looking for somebody?_'

"Kakashi Sensei!?" said the pink haired girl in surprise as she saw her Sensei approaching her. "What are you doing here Sensei?"

"There you are! I've been looking for you." said Kakashi to her.

Confused by why the grey haired Sensei was looking for her, Sakura decided to ask him in order to find out. "Huh? Really! I thought you were with Pan?" she asked.

"Well, I was, but I decided to leave her to settle into her apartment..." replied the grey haired ninja.

"So Kakashi Sensei, you said you were looking for me?" said the pink haired girl asked a question. "Is there something wrong?"

While Sakura wondered why he wanted to see her, Kakashi began to tell her about the mission's that they were about to take part in, trying explaining to her that the team will be split up into two, "there's a mission that the Hokage wishes to speak to you and Naruto about," he said answering her question.

"There's a mission with just me and Naruto? What about you and Sasuke?" asked the pink haired girl wondering why he didn't mention Sasuke.

"Well, he has another mission along with me and Pan," answered the grey haired Sensei, "so we will be on separate missions."

Dejected to hear that she would be stuck with Naruto and that Sasuke wasn't going to be on the same mission as her, Sakura decided to voice Disappointment, "Really!? That means I'm going to be stuck with Naruto for whole mission, right?" she said in response to Kakashi's answer.

"I'm afraid so," replied the grey haired man.

"What kind of mission is it?" said the pink haired girl with another question.

While the two continued to talk, Kakashi wonder what Sakura was doing and decided to ask her about it, "I believe she said it will be an escort mission," he said with a question, "by the way, were you looking for someone? Because it seems you were desperately searching for somebody, who are looking for?"

"Oh, I was looking for Lee, I couldn't find him at hospital and I haven't seen Gai Sensei either," answered Sakura, "so I was searching around the village to see if I could find them."

"Well, I think Gai Sensei took Lee for some sort of very special treatment and they won't be back for a while," replied the grey haired ninja with a question, "so, what did you want them for?"

As she answered Kakashi's question, the pink haired girl began to explain that she wanted to find Lee so she could tell him about Senzu Beans that Pan had, "you know about the Beans Pan has," she said in response, "so I thought if Lee had one..."

"I see, but I don't think Gai or Lee will be back for quite some time," replied the grey haired, "they could even be out for at least a few days."

"Just perfect," whispered Sakura to herself.

Now pressed for time, Kakashi had to tell the pink haired girl that he will be leaving to go find Naruto and Sasuke. "Sorry Sakura, but I need to go find the others before the day ends," he said to her while he was planning to leave.

"Okay sensei, take care," replied Sakura.

"Just remember that you you'll need to see the Hokage early tomorrow," said the grey haired Sensei before he was about to departed.

Then just before Kakashi was about to start his search for the others, the pink haired decided to speak remembering that she will need to know where Pan lives in order to get the Senzu bean from her, "Oh Kakashi Sensei before you go, could you tell me where Pan's apartment is?" she asked.

"Just north of here, you can't miss it," replied the grey haired ninja.

"Okay thank you Sensei," said Sakura in response as her Sensei departed, "I guess I have no choice but to make my way there after tomorrow's mission when I have free time."

**-Meanwhile-**

As Kakashi searched for the other two members of his team, Pan settling into her newly acquired apartment, "hmm, I guess I finally get the chance to wash my hair," she said loudly to herself until she heard a knock of the door, "who could that be?"

"Hello? Any one there!?" said a male's voice on the other side of the door.

'_I wonder is this that landlord guy that Mister Kakashi was talking about?_' thought the quarter Saiyan girl.

While Pan walked to the door to respond to the man on the other side, the male continued to knock on the door while speaking, "open up missy, let me in!" he said impatiently.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the quarter Saiyan after opening the door.

"What are you talking about? Who do you think I am?!" replied the man. "Hmm, not what expected, you're a lot younger than I thought you would be."

Confused by the man's rude reaction, Pan decided to respond to him to find out why, "so you must be the landlord, but I do have to ask you what you meant by younger than you thought I be?" she asked him.

"None of your business, I don't have to explain myself to you," answered man now known as the building's landlord.

"...Well, what brings you here? Is there something I can do for you or help you with?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl in response not too sure what to say to him.

Then after he creepily looked up and down at Pan, the man spoke to her. "I decided to do a little housewarming for you, so I came to say hello to welcome you into my apartment building," he replied.

'_What sort of welcoming is that?_' thought the quarter Saiyan to herself.

"Well I took time out off my busy schedule to welcome you, are you going to thank me or what!?" said the man in a demanding tone.

Pan had no choice but to thank the man not taking the risk of upsetting him taking a deep breath before speaking, "...thank you very much for the very warm welcome," she said to him.

"Finally some gratitude," said the landlord, "it took you long enough, well that's all I really came here for, but if you need any help with your apartment's upkeep, just give me a shout."

"Okay I will, oh by the way I didn't catch your name?" replied the quarter Saiyan girl with a question.

Before he was about to leave, the man answered her question, "the name's Masaru," he said in response.

"Thank you, I will remember that name," replied Pan.

"If there is nothing else I will take my leave," said the landlord in response while he walked away just as the quarter Saiyan was about to close the door.

**-The Next Day-**

Waking up after spending the night at her newly attained apartment, Pan was getting ready for her first mission as an Konoha apprentice Genin until she heard a knock on the door, '_it's not that landlord again, is it?_' she thought before she felt a familiar Ki on the other side off the door. '_Oh, it's Mister Kakashi; I guess we're starting our mission now then._'

"Pan, are you awake?" said Kakashi on the other side of the door as the quarter Saiyan girl was about to rush to the door.

"Don't worry I'm awake, I'll be right there," answered Pan moving quickly to open the door.

Then after the door had opened, the quarter Saiyan saw Kakashi holding some equipment and a long length ribbon of blue cloth, "Hello Pan, are you ready for your first mission?" he asked.

"Sure am, but what's that stuff you've got there?" replied Pan with a question.

"Well, you are working as an apprentice Shinobi," answered the grey haired Ninja, "so you'll need the right equipment and about your Forehead Protector, I wasn't able to find one in a bandana style."

After she had received the equipment and headband from Kakashi, the quarter Saiyan girl was left wondering if she really needed them or more importantly wanted them, "don't worry about it, hmm so I'm getting headbands that the others wear, but about the Kunai, Shuriken, these types of things aren't really my style," she said to the grey haired Sensei.

"I'm afraid they're a necessary evil if you want to keep up appearances," replied Kakashi.

"But do I really need them?" asked Pan.

As the quarter Saiyan finished her question, the grey haired ninja began to explain why they were necessary, "I know that you don't need to use them, but it would be better to have them than not," he answered, "you do have to keep a low profile if want your opponents to think that you have the normal level of skills and abilities."

"I guess you're right," replied Pan.

"As long as you understand, well Sasuke's waiting for us at the north entrance gate to the village," said Kakashi in response, "you go on ahead, and I'll catch in just a moment."

Confused as to why the grey haired sensei wasn't accompanying her to meet with Sasuke who just outside the village, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him why, "you want me to go on ahead?" she asked. "Why, what are you doing?"

"There's something I just need to take care of, but don't worry I'll be right behind you," replied Kakashi.

"Okay I guess," said Pan in response before the two parted.

As the quarter Saiyan made her way toward the meeting point just outside the north entrance gate to the village, Sasuke who was trying to wait patiently for both her and his sensei to arrive until he saw Pan in the distance. '_It's Pan, but why is she by herself, I thought Kakashi Sensei went out to get her,_' he thought to himself '_I guess I'll find out why when she gets here._'

"Hi Sasuke," said Pan greeting the dark-haired boy as she stopped in front of him.

"Do you know where Kakashi went, he said he was going to get you?" asked Sasuke in response getting straight to the point with a question.

Wondering why the dark-haired boy didn't know what his sensei was doing, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him, "eh, I thought you would know, he told me he had something to take care of," she answered.

"No, he didn't tell me," replied Sasuke.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait until he comes back," said Pan in response.

While the two waited for him to arrive, Kakashi who after finishing what he needed to do was now making his way towards them, "sorry for being late, I want to see if my order was ready," he said to them after he had arrived at the meeting point.

"Really, was that all? What did you order?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

"It's a secret," answered the grey haired ninja.

With his patients wearing thin, the dark-haired boy demanded that they begin their mission, "does it matter? I think we should start our mission," he said in response, "we're supposed to be on a scouting and tracking mission."

"Let's get underway then, I have the last known location of where the rogues were last seen, we will from there," said Kakashi.

"Okay, lead the way," said Pan in response.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

****coronadomontes**** for a new review**, **A** **Guest ****for a new review and** **zachary12 ****for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list and adding me to their Favorite Authors list and Author Alert subscription.


	26. Chapter 26: Babysitting Bodyguards

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, Major parts of the follow plot of this chapter are originally from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode with both a mix of the subtitled, dubbed and some of my original content I added in which may contain spoilers. Do you know what Episode it is? Are driving towards the answer? Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 07/17/2014 (US) or 17/07/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

While Pan began to settle into her apartment, Kakashi who was now searching for his team just found Sakura as she was heading away from the Konoha Hospital appearing to be searching for someone, confused by why the grey haired Sensei was looking for her, Sakura decided to ask him in order to find out. While Sakura wondered why he wanted to see her, Kakashi began to tell her about the mission's that they were about to take part in, trying explaining to her that the team will be split up into two, dejected to hear that she would be stuck with Naruto and that Sasuke wasn't going to be on the same mission as her, Sakura decided to voice Disappointment.

While the two continued to talk, Kakashi wonder what Sakura was doing and decided to ask her about it, as she answered Kakashi's question, the pink haired girl began to explain that she wanted to find Lee so she could tell him about Senzu Beans that Pan had. Now pressed for time, Kakashi had to tell the pink haired girl that he will be leaving to go find Naruto and Sasuke, then just before Kakashi was about to start his search for the others, the pink haired decided to speak remembering that she will need to know where Pan lives in order to get the Senzu bean from her.

Meanwhile, as Kakashi searched for the other two members of his team, Pan settling into her newly acquired apartment, she heard a knock of the door, While Pan walked to the door to respond to the man on the other side, the male continued to knock on the door while speaking. Confused by the man's rude reaction, Pan decided to respond to him to find out why, then after he creepily looked up and down at Pan, the man spoke to her. Pan had no choice but to thank the man not taking the risk of upsetting him taking a deep breath before speaking asking for his name before he was about to leave, the man answered her question.

The Next Day, waking up after spending the night at her newly attained apartment, Pan was getting ready for her first mission as an Konoha apprentice Genin until she heard a knock on the door, Kakashi was on the other side of the door as the quarter Saiyan girl was about to rush to the door. Then after the door had opened, the quarter Saiyan saw Kakashi holding some equipment and a long length ribbon of blue cloth, after she had received the equipment and headband from Kakashi, the quarter Saiyan girl was left wondering if she really needed them or more importantly wanted them, as the quarter Saiyan finished her question, the grey haired ninja began to explain why they were necessary.

Then after telling her to go on ahead, Pan confused as to why the grey haired sensei wasn't accompanying her to meet with Sasuke who just outside the village, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him why. As the quarter Saiyan made her way toward the meeting point just outside the north entrance gate to the village, Sasuke who was trying to wait patiently for both her and his sensei to arrive until he saw Pan in the distance. Wondering why the dark-haired boy didn't know what his sensei was doing, the quarter Saiyan girl decided to ask him, while the two waited for him to arrive, Kakashi who after finishing what he needed to do was now making his way towards them. With his patients wearing thin, the dark-haired boy demanded that they begin their mission.

**Chapter 26: Babysitting Bodyguards.**

As Kakashi, Sasuke and Pan began their mission, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage office and were now being told by Lady Tsunade about their newest mission. "The two of you have assigned a mission as bodyguards," said the fifth Hokage.

"You can count on us!" replied the blond-haired boy with a grin on his face before he began to look around for the person who they were going to protect. "So? Where is this person we're supposed to protect, anyway?"

"Oh? Did I forget to introduce you..." replied the fifth Hokage pointing towards a girl in the room, "...this is Miss Naho."

After hearing her name, the young girl who was standing beside the Hokage's desk decided to speak in response "Yes, that's me!" she answered.

"Huh, seriously?" said both Naruto and Sakura in surprise.

"Then we're guarding...?" said the blond continuing the sentence in confusion.

Finishing Naruto's sentence, the fifth Hokage answered his question, "...this young lady" she said.

"What? I thought we were gonna be bodyguard for some VIP!?" yelled the blond-haired boy in surprise.

"Don't be insolent, Shorty!" yelled the girl in response while pointing at Naruto.

Angered by her very negative response at him, the blond-haired boy decided to respond by yelling at the young girl, showing his rage and frustration. "You're shorter than I am!" he yelled.

"Enough Naruto, quite down!" demanded the fifth Hokage to which Naruto answered with just a grunt before she continued. "Miss Naho is a relative of the Feudal Lord."

"Lady Hokage? Are you going to tell me that my bodyguards are...?" said the girl in response with a question before the fifth Hokage interrupted her finishing the girl's question. "These two," she answered.

Dejected by the Hokage response, the girl grunted in response before deciding to speak. "I don't feel safe with these two," she replied, "get me Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I'm very sorry, but Sasuke is away on another mission," said the fifth Hokage in response.

"Let them go on that mission," demanded the girl, "go get Sasuke instead!"

Trying to reassure the girl while holding back her anger, the fifth Hokage explained that the two were more than enough to escort her. "I assure you, these two are full-fledged Hidden Leaf ninja too..." she replied, "...there's no need to worry."

"I am making a personal request," said the girl pleading to the fifth Hokage to change her mind.

"What's with her?" whispered Naruto, "Going on and on about Sasuke."

Sakura also confused by the girl's knowledge of Sasuke, had no idea. "Maybe they know each other?" she replied whispering back.

"Okay, Naruto, Sakura! Lady Naho must go to Shizume Village by today for a land inspection..." said the fifth Hokage slamming her hands on her desk to everyone's surprise before she paused for a second before continuing, "on the double! Now! Stat! Accompany Lady Naho!"

"R-right" replied both Naruto and Sakura knowing what would happen.

Lowering her voice trying hold back her temper while crunching and cracking her knuckles, the fifth Hokage decided to warn both the blond-haired boy and the pink haired girl, "And if anything should happen to her, I will personally..." she said to which the two gulped and both nodded in response.

"But, I wanted Sasuke..." said the girl disappointed that Sasuke won't be with her.

Then after exiting out of the main Hokage building, the group began to walk to one of the village's entrance gates on their journey to Shizume Village, "we have no choice since it's a mission," said Naruto to the girl to whom she replied with a grunt, "but make no mistake we'll get you there without fail."

"That doesn't make me feel any safer" said the girl in response.

'_Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day,_' thought the pink haired girl.

"No! I refuse to go anywhere unless it's with Sasuke!" yelled the young girl called Naho to stubborn to move.

Trying to calm the girl down, Sakura did her utmost to get the girl to continue their journey, "But you heard our Hokage, Sasuke is on another mission and won't return for some time" she said to the young girl.

"Then I'll just wait until he does come back!" replied the girl defiantly.

"Huh?" replied Sakura in surprise.

Then trying to help his teammate, Naruto decided to remind the girl about her duties, "what about the inspection thing?" he asked.

"I don't really need to go right now," answered the girl.

"But you do," said Sakura in response.

Curious to find out why the girl heart is set on having Sasuke escorting her, the blond-haired boy decided to ask her, "Look, why does it have to be Sasuke, anyway?" he asked which the girl blushed in response before she began to dance around.

"Because Sasuke saved my life," said the girl happily with sparkle in her eyes.

"Huh!?" said the two in surprise.

"If Sasuke had not been there, I would have died... ...besides that," said the young girl continue her sentence while imaging a romantic scene of her with Sasuke, "he looked at me as just another woman, not as a relative of the Feudal lord."

Dismissing the girl romantic fantasy, the two began to wonder about what really happened, "I doubt that," whispered the pink haired girl.

"I trust Sasuke far more than you!" yelled the girl. "In any case, I will not go anywhere without Sasuke!"

Then turning to the blond, Sakura having no idea what to do decided to ask him for any ideas, "Hey Naruto, what are we going to do? We have to accompany her to Shizume Village by today," she asked whispering to Naruto.

"I know, but..." answered Naruto before suddenly remembering what the fifth Hokage said.

"I've got it," said the pink haired girl coming up with an idea.

Moments later that day, Sakura, the girl and a boy who appeared to be Sasuke, finally making progress down a path heading towards Shizume Village with Naruto nowhere in sight, "Naho, I'll promise you, I will protect you without fail!" he said to the girl while walking in a goofy and strange fashion.

"Yes! There's no one as trustworthy as you!" replied the very happy girl.

"Hey, act more like Sasuke, will you?" whispered the pink haired girl to the boy who appeared to be Sasuke.

Then after inserting his smallest finger in nose ready to pick it, the dark-haired boy tried to reassure Sakura, "Don't worry," he said in response continuing to pick his nose which angered the pink haired girl, slapping his hand away from his nose.

"Then stop doing things that are out of his character!" said Sakura in a demanding tone. "If Naho figures it out and demands that we turn back, we'll be in big trouble,"

"That won't happen, besides, she wouldn't know how Sasuke usually acts anyway," replied Sasuke.

Noticing the two was whispering to each other, the young girl tried to ask them what they were talking about "What are you two whispering about?" she asked in a demanding tone. "Is there something you don't want me to hear?"

"Shut up and be quiet!" yelled the boy who appeared to be Sasuke abruptly in response. "It doesn't concern you."

"Sasuke..." said the girl tearing up in shock appearing to look like she was about to cry.

Angered by Sasuke's angry response to girl's question, the pink haired girl warned him to change his attitude. "Hey! Why are you talking in such an angry manner?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, isn't that how Sasuke always talks?" answered the disguised Naruto whispering back. "At least he does to me."

'_Oh no, what are going to do?_' thought Sakura to herself.

Then to both of their surprise the emotion she was showing was not sadness as they thought, but that of blind devotion. "Sasuke you're so cool, that aloof manner is enough to melt a girl's heart." she said to the boy who appeared to be Sasuke.

"O-oh... ...yeah!?" replied dark-haired boy sudden acting out of character.

"Keep acting cool, she likes it!" demanded Sakura before she began thinking to herself. '_Hmm_, _now that I think about it... ...there is something that seems to be bothering Sasuke lately,_' she later thought to herself.

While the girl continued praising the one who she thought was Sasuke, the disguised Naruto was now at least trying to act in Sasuke's character, "I don't what you think of me just keep moving," he said to the girl.

"I have to say, I didn't feel safe with just that stupid looking one," said the girl comparing Sasuke to Naruto.

"Stupid looking?" said the dark-haired boy thinking out loud.

Making a strange face, the boy began to wonder to himself if she was talking about him as the girl continued talking, "he looked completely unreliable and don't get me start on that goofy grin on his face," she said as she once insulted the blond.

"Thank goodness you came, Sasuke," said the young girl continuing to praise the boy who she thought was Sasuke.

'_Is she talking about me? Darn it!'_he thought with anger. '_I can't stand it, how come it's always Sasuke that's so popular, what makes him so special?!_'

"We should keep moving," said Sakura as they continued their journey.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" asked the girl.

"Nothing's wrong!" answered the disguised Naruto as the group continued towards Shizume Village.

**-Meanwhile-**

As the young girl, Sakura and Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke continued their journey towards Shizume Village, Kakashi, Pan and the real Sasuke were at mountainous area searching for any signs of the bandits, "stay alert you two, even if they're not here they could still leave traps behind, so be careful," said the grey haired ninja.

"Do you think they leave traps behind for us?" asked the quarter Saiyan girl.

"No, not purposely for us, but you never can tell," answered Kakashi, "if they think someone trailing them, they could set at least."

Then noticing that the dark-haired boy was shivering, Pan decided to ask him why he was shivering, "are you alright Sasuke?" she asked. "It's not that could out here, is it?"

"Something wrong?" said Kakashi in response.

"It's nothing I just felt a shiver down my spine," replied Sasuke left to wonder why he was shivering, '_what was that__disgusting__feeling just now? I don't know why, but I feel like it has something to do with Naruto,_' he later thought to himself.

Then reminding the two, the grey haired Sensei repeated his warning of vigilance, "Remember, our mission is to track the movement of wanted criminals, don't let your guard down" he said.

"Of course," replied Pan.

"Got it..." said Sasuke in response.

**-Meanwhile, Back To the Young Girl, Sakura and Naruto-**

As the group continued their journey towards Shizume Village, were walking through a forested area, "are we getting close to Shizume Village?" asked Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke while carrying the young girl Naho, napping on his back.

"I think it's just on the other side of this forest," replied Sakura.

"Good, we're almost there then," said the fake Sasuke.

While the group continued to walk through the forested area, the girl began to talk in her sleep, "Sa-suke... ...you're the greatest..." she said murmuring to herself.

"When she's asleep, she's actually really cute," said Sakura.

"I guess Sasuke is her hero," replied the disguised Naruto.

"Seems that way," replied Sakura agreeing with him.

Little did they know that someone was stalking them as they walked by from a nearby rock camouflaged themselves by their casted Jutsu, watching their every move.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

****coronadomontes** **for a new review.


	27. Chapter 27: The Ambush

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, again Major parts of the follow plot of this chapter are originally from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode with both a mix of the Japanese subtitled, English dubbed and some of my original content I added in which may contain spoilers. We're reaching towards the end of what material I got from this filler episode. Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 07/18/2014 (US) or 18/07/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

As Kakashi, Sasuke and Pan began their mission, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Hokage office and were now being told by Lady Tsunade about their newest mission. After hearing her name, the young girl who was standing beside the Hokage's desk decided to speak in response, finishing Naruto's sentence, the fifth Hokage answered his question. Angered by her very negative response at him, the blond-haired boy decided to respond by yelling at the young girl, showing his rage and frustration, dejected by the Hokage response, the girl grunted in response before deciding to speak.

Trying to reassure the girl while holding back her anger, the fifth Hokage explained that the two were more than enough to escort her, Sakura also confused by the girl's knowledge of Sasuke, had no idea. Lowering her voice trying hold back her temper while crunching and cracking her knuckles, the fifth Hokage decided to warn both the blond-haired boy and the pink haired girl, then after exiting out of the main Hokage building, the group began to walk to one of the village's entrance gates on their journey to Shizume Village,

Trying to calm the girl down, Sakura did her utmost to get the girl to continue their journey, then trying to help his teammate, Naruto decided to remind the girl about her duties. Curious to find out why the girl heart is set on having Sasuke escorting her, the blond-haired boy decided to ask her, dismissing the girl romantic fantasy, the two began to wonder about what really happened. Then turning to the blond, Sakura having no idea what to do decided to ask him for any ideas, moments later that day, Sakura, the girl and a boy who appeared to be Sasuke, finally making progress down a path heading towards Shizume Village with Naruto nowhere in sight.

Then after inserting his smallest finger in nose ready to pick it, the dark-haired boy tried to reassure Sakura, noticing the two was whispering to each other, the young girl tried to ask them what they were talking about. Angered by Sasuke's angry response to girl's question, the pink haired girl warned him to change his attitude, Then to both of their surprise the emotion she was showing was not sadness as they thought, but that of blind devotion, while the girl continued praising the one who she thought was Sasuke, the disguised Naruto was now at least trying to act in Sasuke's character, making a strange face, the boy began to wonder to himself if she was talking about him as the girl continued talking.

Meanwhile, as the young girl, Sakura and Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke continued their journey towards Shizume Village, Kakashi, Pan and the real Sasuke were at mountainous area searching for any signs of the bandits, then noticing that the dark-haired boy was shivering, Pan decided to ask him why he was shivering, then reminding the two, the grey haired Sensei repeated his warning of vigilance.

Meanwhile, Back To the Young Girl, Sakura and Naruto, as the group continued their journey towards Shizume Village, were walking through a forested area, while the group continued to walk through the forested area, the girl began to talk in her sleep. Little did they know that someone was stalking them as they walked by from a nearby rock camouflaged themselves by their casted Jutsu, watching their every move.

**Chapter 27: The Ambush.**

While the young girl Naho, Sakura and Naruto continued their journey towards Shizume Village, Kakashi along with both Pan and Sasuke were now searching the bandit's hideout they had discovered looking for information on the movements of wanted criminals, "there are so few of them," said the dark-haired boy while he stood near the door acting as a look out which lead into corridor filled with unconscious rouges.

"Were we expecting more?" asked the quarter saiyan girl.

"According to reports they're supposed to be a large group of organised criminals, but it looks like they've gone out... ...the question is, where?" replied the grey haired ninja with a question.

Confused because she couldn't even sense anyone other than the ones they already took care of and themselves, Pan decided how on Earth could they find them now, "they're not close by, I can't even sense them, how do we find them now?" she said in response.

"Hmm, there has to be something here that could give us a clue," replied Kakashi as searched through paperwork at a nearby desk until he came across a suspicious looking book.

"What is it? Did you find something?" asked the quarter Saiyan as she saw what the grey haired Sensei was looking through.

While he flipped through the pages, Kakashi stopped suddenly at one particular before he began to read through it, "it can't be!? Is this an abduction plan?" he said in shock.

"Abduction plan!?" said Pan repeating the last two wards in surprise.

"It says here, that it will take place near Shizume Village... ...the target is a young girl named Naho, who is related to the Feudal Lord," said the grey haired ninja as he read the page out loud to both the quarter Saiyan girl and Sasuke.

As he glanced at the book, the dark-haired boy noticed a picture of a girl who looked familiar to him, "This girl..." he said in shock "I know this girl,"

"Are you serious?" said Pan in response with surprise.

"It was while I was training alone after Village Hidden by Sand's attack on the village," replied the dark-haired boy "that was until, I noticed this young girl playing with a ball while singing on an edge of a cliff."

Curious to find out more, Pan decided to ask him for more details, "a cliff? That sounds dangerous," she said in response.

"Yes it was, that idiot girl dropped the ball and rolled towards the cliff as she ran after it," answered Sasuke, "just as it reached the edge it was stopped by a large stone, while the girl tried to get the ball back she lost her grip on the wooden banister and slid towards the cliff edge."

"How did she survive that?" asked the quarter Saiyan.

Answering Pan's question, the dark-haired boy continued his story, "I had no time to think, I had to save that stupid, but she didn't seem too happy about it," he said.

"I think we should quickly make a move, Naruto and Sakura escorting the girl in question," said Kakashi in response.

"They are? What are we waiting for," replied the quarter Saiyan girl.

**-Meanwhile-**

As Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke quickly made their way to where the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who was still disguised as Sasuke, the group were suddenly surrounded by the group bandits that were planning to abducted the girl, "who are you guys?" asked the fake Sasuke then when he got no response he asked the girl, "Naho, can I put you down for a while?"

"What is happening?" asked the girl as she woke up.

"Step away! Our business isn't with you, hand over that girl!" said a bandit that seems to be the group's leader in a demanding tone.

Then after setting the girl down, the disguised blond decided to respond to the bandit leader demands, "what? She's under our protection, of course it's our business too, I won't hand anyone to people like you," he said in surprise.

"Target confirmed, that's the definitely the girl were after, I won't say this again, hand her over to us now and we'll let you live," replied the bandit leader still in a demanding tone.

"Not to guys like you, I refuse!" yelled the fake Sasuke in response.

Thinking that she had the upper hand with Sasuke on her side, the girl decided to torment her would be abductors, "That's right, you're in trouble now!" she yelled. "Sasuke go make mincemeat out of them!"

"That's just what I will do, Sakura take care of Naho, keep her safe," replied Sasuke.

"Right," replied Sakura.

After forming his hand into hand seals, the dark-haired boy yelled out his technique, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as a number of uncountable multiple Shadow Clones appeared surrounding the group of criminals.

"W-What, there's so many, how is this possible!?" said one of the bandits out loud in surprised.

"Wow! There's so many Sasuke's!" said the girl in excitement.

Then jumping into a swarming attack, the clones began to pick their targets while declaring their attacks, "let's go!" yelled one of the fake Sasuke's as the group of clones continued dashing at the bandits, just as one clone punch a bandit he comically declared his attack, "Sasuke Punch!" he yelled making contact on one of the bandits face's with his fist.

"Sasuke, you are so cool!" yelled the girl.

'_Naruto, do really have to declare your attack with Sasuke at the beginning every time you make a hit,_' thought the pink haired girl to herself.

As another clone made contact with a kick, he also declared his attack, "Sasuke Kick!" he yelled as he kicked another bandit in the face.

"You're wonderful!" yelled the girl cheering at the group of fake Sasuke clones.

'_I guess as long as the girl is happy is happy it's fine, you're just lucky that the real Sasuke can't see this Naruto,_' thought Sakura.

While the battle between the clones and bandits continued, one clone made another attack repeatedly hit a bandit on the side of the neck, "Sasuke Chop-Chop and Chop!" he yelled at each time he made a hit.

"He's mesmerizing" said the girl continuing her praise of the fake Sasuke, making Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke drop his guard while he smirked before the clones began losing their advantage.

"Give me a break," said the bandit leader as he began to defeat the clones one by one having enough of their distraction, then finding it tedious he decided to began a Jutsu, "Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!"

Then a wave of mud came from the ground wiping out of the clones, "No! Sasuke!" yelled the girl in response.

"N-Sasuke!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry I've got this!" replied the blond disguised as Sasuke before dashing off at the leader with a group of clones, "Let's go!"

As they drew closer to the bandit, one kick making him lose his footing before the rest began their attack sending upwards into the air, "U-zu-ma-ki! I mean... ...Lions Barrage!" yelled the group just before the last Sasuke finished with the last blow sending the bandit crashing straight back down, hitting the ground.

"He did it!" yelled the girl with pride of her crush until she noticed the man walking towards Sasuke from the fog of dust.

"A Jutsu like that, hah!" said the bandit leader. "It's useless on me."

With no signs of backing down, Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke decided to speak, "You don't know when to quit," he said in response.

"Sasuke, go beat that guy up for me!" yelled the girl as tried to move forward.

"No, stay back, it's dangerous," said Sakura in response holding her back.

Then suddenly without warning, the pink haired girl was struck unconscious from behind by a bandit to the young girl's surprise as the last of Sasuke's clones drew and throw a load of Kunai in a desperate attack on to be stopped by the bandit leader forming rocks on his arm, "this time I'll make sure you don't get back up!" said the blond disguised as Sasuke as he formed a Rasengan before he dashed towards the bandit.

"Take this! Rasengan!" as he hit the man sending him flying backwards into the dirt.

"Oh-yeah, how's that! Hey, you now Sakura, that was pretty cool wasn't it!" he yelled in triumph before noticing a blade drawn to the young girl face.

Then in fear, the girl cried out for Sasuke, "Sasuke... ...please help me!" she said.

"No, Naho!" yelled the fake Sasuke in surprise.

"Keep getting in our way, and this girl will die," said the bandit leader in a demanding tone.

Turning back towards the bandit, Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke to his surprise he saw that he appeared unhurt by his attack, "but I got you!?" he said in confusion.

"No, your attack failed," replied the bandit leader, "that Jutsu's strong, but it's incomplete."

"Oh-yeah!" yelled Sasuke as he was about attack the man, only being slapped away into a nearby tree by the bandit dispelling his transformation Jutsu.

The group were both confused and surprised as to why the blond was disguised as Sasuke, "what!?" said the bandit leader in surprise.

"No, Sasuke!" yelled the girl before she noticed that Naruto was not Sasuke as she thought he was then began to cry. "Wait a minute, you're not Sasuke at all!? Sasuke please come and help me, Help... ...Sasuke!"

**-Meanwhile, back to Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke-**

As the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who was still disguised as Sasuke were facing deep trouble, Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke along with a ninja hound named Pakkun had just stopped at the end of a trail they were following, "I followed the trail the bandits left," said the hound while sniffing the ground, "but the scents mixed up here, they must of gotten into scuffle with Naruto and Sakura."

"Which means, we just missed them," replied the grey haired Ninja

"What do we do now?" asked the dark-haired boy.

Then trying to sense where they were, the quarter Saiyan girl was finding hard to even sense the blond or the pink haired let alone the criminals, '_can't sense them, Naruto and Sakura must be unconscious,_' she thought to herself.

"What about you Pan, I know you've trying, can you sense anyone nearby?" said Kakashi with a question hoping that Pan would hold the answer.

"I'm sorry, they must be quick, I can't sense anyone that would Naruto, Sakura or the bandits," answered the quarter saiyan.

"This is bad... ...there not here, so that must mean they have been taken captive," said the grey haired ninja in response.

"What are we going to do? We have no tracks, no clues," replied Pan.

Then coming up with an idea, Kakashi quickly began to go through some hand seals to perform another Summoning Jutsu, to have one more ninja hound help them in their search for the girl named Naho, Naruto and Sakura, before he the idea of summoning another hound to help in the search, "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled as he used his technique on the ground.

"I still find that amazing, that you can summon dogs just by the use of a technique," said Pan in amazement.

Then turning back to Sasuke and the quarter, the grey haired Sensei began to speak to the two, "we don't have much time," he said not wanting to waste time, "Sasuke I'm leaving Pakkun with you and Pan, I know with your special Ki based abilities that you should be just fine on your own, we'll spit-up and search for them."

"Right, understood," replied the dark-haired boy.

"Leave it to us," said Pan in response.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

******coronadomontes****** for a new review.


	28. Chapter 28: Drive towards Darkness

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, again Major parts of the follow plot of this chapter are originally from a Naruto Shippuden filler Episode: Drive towards Darkness with both a mix of the Japanese subtitled, English dubbed and some of my original content I added in which may contain spoilers. We're have reached the end of filler the episode. Remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 07/19/2014 (US) or 19/07/2014 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy = "..."**

**Ninja Dimension Saga**

While the young girl Naho, Sakura and Naruto continued their journey towards Shizume Village, Kakashi along with both Pan and Sasuke were now searching the bandit's hideout they had discovered looking for information on the movements of wanted criminals, while the dark-haired boy stood near the door acting as a look out which lead into corridor filled with unconscious rouges. Confused because she couldn't even sense anyone other than the ones they already took care of and themselves, while he flipped through the pages, Kakashi stopped suddenly at one particular before he began to read through it. As he glanced at the book, the dark-haired boy noticed a picture of a girl who looked familiar to him, curious to find out more, Pan decided to ask him for more details, answering Pan's question, the dark-haired boy continued his story.

Meanwhile, as Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke quickly made their way to where the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who was still disguised as Sasuke were, the group were suddenly surrounded by the group bandits that were planning to abducted the girl, then after setting the girl down, the disguised blond decided to respond to the bandit leader demands. Thinking that she had the upper hand with Sasuke on her side, the girl decided to torment her would be abductors, after forming his hand into hand seals, the dark-haired boy yelled out his technique, then jumping into a swarming attack, the clones began to pick their targets while declaring their attacks, as the group of clones continued dashing at the bandits, just as one clone punch a bandit he comically declared his attack.

As another clone made contact with a kick, he also declared his attack, while the battle between the clones and bandits continued, one clone made another attack repeatedly hit a bandit on the side of the neck. Then a wave of mud came from the ground wiping out of the clones, as they drew closer to the bandit, one kick making him lose his footing before the rest began their attack sending upwards into the air. With no signs of backing down, Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke decided to speak, then suddenly without warning, the pink haired girl was struck unconscious from behind by a bandit to the young girl's surprise as the last of Sasuke's clones drew and throw a load of Kunai in a desperate attack on to be stopped by the bandit leader forming rocks on his arm.

Then in fear, the girl cried out for Sasuke, turning back towards the bandit, Naruto who was disguised as Sasuke to his surprise he saw that he appeared unhurt by his attack. The group were both confused and surprised as to why the blond was disguised as Sasuke.

Meanwhile, back to Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke as the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who was still disguised as Sasuke were facing deep trouble, Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke along with a ninja hound named Pakkun had just stopped at the end of a trail they were following, then trying to sense where they were, the quarter Saiyan girl was finding hard to even sense the blond or the pink haired let alone the criminals. Then coming up with an idea, Kakashi quickly began to go through some hand seals to perform another Summoning Jutsu, to have one more ninja hound help them in their search for the girl named Naho, Naruto and Sakura, before he the idea of summoning another hound to help in the search. Then turning back to Sasuke and the quarter, the grey haired Sensei began to speak to the two.

**Chapter 28: Drive towards Darkness**

While Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke began their search for the group, the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who were tied up by the bandits after being captured were still unconscious, "I don't get it we can ransom the girl for money, but not those ninja, shouldn't we just got rid of them," said one of the bandits.

"If we're up against ninja then having more hostages couldn't hurt," replied another.

"You guys are going to regret doing this to us!" yelled the blond-haired boy as the group regained conscious. "When I get lose your all toast!"

As Naruto struggled to get free, one of the bandits decided to respond to him, "a ninja who can't use his hands isn't much of a threat," he said in response.

"You just wait, you'll see!" yelled the blond before he suddenly began chewing at the young girl's ropes.

"Hey, cut that out!" yelled a bandit in response as he and some of his fellow bandits quickly moved towards the group.

While he continued to chew through the ropes, he began to think to himself, '_even it I can't use my hands, I'll stop you!_' he thought as he was able to completely chew through the ropes before attacking the bandits as they approached with help from the pink haired girl, "quick Naho run!" he yelled to the girl just before the girl freed herself from the lose ropes and fled only to be stopped right in the middle of escaping, "Naho!" yelled the blond in surprise as walls of earth surrounded her on three sides.

"You can't escape," said the bandit leader as he approached the group, "kids who try to run, are naughty and have to be punished."

"Sasuke please help," said the young girl out of fear before yelling at the top of her lungs, "I need you Sasuke!"

As her voice echoed across the area, the bandit leader thinking it was futile decided to speak to her, "yell that all you want, it's no use, no one's coming to help you." he said just before he heard a noise behind him, after turning his head he saw the dark-haired boy standing there in front of the camp fire with his gang laying unconscious at his feet.

"Sasuke!" yelled Sakura in shock.

"Sasuke, you're here!" yelled the girl knowing that her crush will save her.

Impressed that his gang were taken out so quickly, the bandit leader decided to praise Sasuke's skills, "ah, not bad, so you're the real Sasuke then, is that right?" he asked the boy.

"Real one!?" replied Sasuke in surprise.

"That brat over there," said the bandit leader in response while pointing at the blond, "has been impersonating you this whole time."

Angered by thought that Naruto had been impersonate him, the dark-haired boy decided to find out why, "he did what!?" he said loudly.

"I had to, because you were on another mission," replied blond-haired boy.

"Hey kid, we're here to help," said Pakkun the ninja hound as he appeared near the pink haired girl chewing through her ropes.

Relieved to see a friendly face, Sakura had to thank the dog for coming to her aid, "Pakkun!? Thank you," she said in response.

"Your friend actually fought pretty well when he was designed as you," said the bandit leader, "so how about the real thing."

"I'll show you right now, come on let's go!" replied Sasuke in anger, then after the dark-haired boy finish his sentence, the bandit leader charged at him, forcing Sasuke throw a kunai in response, but before it was able to hit the bandit, he disappeared with speed, "he's fast!" he said out loud before the bandit leader reappeared behind him and was about to kick him before the dark-haired noticed and dodged the attack.

While the battle between the bandit and Sasuke went underway, Pan suddenly appeared and helped the ninja hound who was having difficulty with ropes, "Sorry we're later, I've been looking everywhere for you guys" she said as the ropes around Naruto loosened.

"Pan, what a sight for sore eyes," replied Sakura.

"Yeah better late, than never," said the blond in response.

Then after landing on a side of a cliff, Sasuke was again attacked by the bandit forcing the boy to dodge up the cliff face, then as the bandit lost sight of the dark-haired boy, the boy appeared behind him in a surprise attack with Kanui in hand he thrust it into the back of his enemy, but to his surprise the blade began to bend on impact, "what!?" he said in shock before the bandit grabbed him and tried to slam him into the ground, but was unable to hitting into the side the cliff instead before the earlier Kanui with a tag tied around it exploded.

"An explosion, Sasuke could be in trouble!" said Naruto in surprise.

"We should get Naho to safety first," replied the pink haired girl.

After the bandit get up from the rubble of the explosion, Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed, "Hah, you're pretty tough," he said to the bandit.

"And you're pretty lame," replied the bandit leader, "an attack like that won't work on me."

"Well then, how about this," said the dark-haired boy in response before forming hand seals, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled as he finish his last seal putting a hand to his lips he started to blow a great ball of fire from his mouth at the bandit.

As the ball of fire hit Sasuke's opponent, the group from a safe distance viewed the attack as it struck, "Sasuke!?" said the girl in panic.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is going to be alright," replied Sakura.

"I just hope that Jutsu can take that guy out," said the blond-haired boy in response.

After the full power of the attack forced the bandit to roll backward along the ground burning most of his clothes in the process, the group decided go to where the boy was as the man to the dark-haired boy's surprise still smouldering got back to feet and began chuckling to himself, "this won't just do at all, will it, but I have to admit that I'll miss the protection it gave me though," he said to Sasuke as he flexed his muscles as a layer of rock like skin broke away from him revealing a more slender man, "my original skin is more comfortable anyway, it's lighter."

"Unbelievable, he was armoured by a Jutsu," said the pink haired girl in shock.

"So that's it, that's why my Rasengan didn't work before, but he should be easier to defeat now" said Naruto to himself.

Now in his true form, the bandit leader began to speak to the group, "now that you know the real me, let's start over again shall we," he said before disappearing.

"He's gone!?" said Sasuke in surprise.

"He's behind you," said the quarter Saiyan girl in response, but it was too late for him to respond getting kick in the back sending him flying.

Then following after him, the bandit continued to speak to the dark-haired boy, "you didn't even try to dodge, you're not really much of an opponent are you," he said before jumping above the boy and kicked him to the ground.

"Hey Sasuke, don't worry I coming," said the blond.

"Yeah, let's team up and take him down," said Pan in response.

Before the two could join in, Sasuke instantly refused their offer of help, "back off!" he said angrily to Naruto before activating his Sharingan, "you owe me one for impersonating me, this guy's all mine."

"Oh, the Sharingan, so you're a Uchiha then," said the bandit.

'_What a _Sharingan? Is that a technique or something... ...Sasuke's eyes!? They're red again,__' thought the quarter Saiyan in shock as the two continued to talk.

Surprise that he knew about the Sharingan, Sasuke decided to speak, "you know about the Sharingan, do you?" he asked.

"As a Shinobi for higher, my people have worked in many places, for various employers, in the last great war, members of the Uchiha Clan are among the people we have faced in battle" answered the bandit before bringing up the fact that there was a tragic incident that happen to the clan, "oh right, I do remember hearing that there was one Uchiha named Itachi who betrayed the Hidden Leaf Village and slaughtered the entire clan, isn't it getting close to its anniversary?"

"What? That's just awful, how can someone kill his entire clan, their family..." whispered Pan to herself in shock.

Shocked that he knew in such detail about of what happened to his clan, Sasuke was left almost speechless, "but it appears that there was a survivor amongst the Uchiha after all, or could it be, that perhaps you simply weren't worth killing." said the bandit continuing to speak triggering the boy's memories.

"Just shut up!" yelled the dark-haired boy forming a Chidori.

"Oh my, it seems I've touched a nerve and upset you," said the bandit in response as the boy began to charge him, "that's exactly why; you're a weakening aren't you! He saw you as no threat to him and let a coward like you live!"

Then after using his speed to get some distance, the bandit was shocked to see Sasuke above yelling out in pain as the boy made his attack driving him straight into the ground, "I'll keep your mouth shut permanently!" he yelled in anger landing on the bandit's body before he began punching him in face.

"Sasuke, don't you think it's enough, he's already out of commission," said Naruto not bearing to look anymore.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do Naruto?" replied the dark-haired boy. "Just stay out of it."

Hiding behind Sakura's should, the girl pleaded for him to stop, "stop Sasuke, you're scaring me," she said.

"...Please, spare me," said the bandit as Sasuke was about to continue punching until Pan grabbed his arm.

"Sasuke, that's enough, don't cross that line or I'll break your arm," said the quarter Saiyan girl holding tightly to his arm.

With frustration and anger, Sasuke glared at Pan, "what the heck are talking about? Let go of my arm, what line?"

"The line between you and the person you despise," replied the quarter Saiyan.

"I'll take it from here," said a familiar voice as Pan let go, letting Kakashi who suddenly appeared grabbing the dark-haired boy's arm from the quarter Saiyan girl.

To their surprise, the group called out his name, "Kakashi Sensei!" they said in surprise.

"You can stop now," said the grey haired ninja to the boy, "there's still a lot of question that he'll need to answer for us, hey! I'm not finished talking yet..."

Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told but ignored him when he continued to talk, "I going back to the village," he said leaving the others.

"But why Sasuke..." said the girl.

"I'm sorry, he's got let oh his mind now, but he really is a great guy, I swear, just try to forgive him okay," said the blond placing a hand on her shoulder in which she replied with a nod, "yeah that-a girl, then one day when he's back to his old self, I'll take you to visit him"

Curious to what triggered his anger, Pan asked Kakashi for more information, "Err, Kakashi who is Itachi Uchiha? That bandit was talking about him and that enraged Sasuke," she said with a question.

"I'm afraid for now all I can tell is, the man called Itachi is... ...Sasuke's brother," answered the grey haired ninja.

"His own brother did that..." replied the quarter Saiyan in disgust.

**To be continued...**

**Also I would like to thank:**

**coronadomontes** for a new review, **Nymphadora Jackson **for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list and adding me to their Favorite Authors list.


	29. Chapter 29: To The Village Of Shizume

**Dragon Ball Pan's Adventure**

Notes: Here's a new chapter, hope you like it, man it's been a long time darn writer's block hopefully you will enjoy my filler ish chapter and this will let you know that neither me nor my story are dead, until my next update, remember Dragon Ball, Kai, Z and GT are all owned by Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, all other plots, manga, characters, games and animation are all owned by their respective owners.

Date Uploaded: 01/05/2015 (US) or 05/01/2015 (UK)

I welcome any and all comments/reviews, anyone who can point out mistakes, better plot Ideas and suggestions.

Please don't hesitate to PM me for anything.

Talking = "..." / _Thinking = '...'_ / **Telepathy & Other = "..."**

In the last Chapter, while Kakashi, Pan and Sasuke began their search for the group; the young girl named Naho, Sakura and Naruto who were tied up by the bandits after being captured were still unconscious, after regain consciousness Naruto struggled to get free before he suddenly began chewing at the young girl's ropes. While he continued to chew through the ropes, Naruto was able to completely chew through the ropes before distracting the bandits as they approached with help from the pink haired girl, after the girl had freed herself from the loose ropes she fled until the young girl was stopped right in the middle of escaping as walls of earth surrounded her on three sides, out of fear the young girl yelled at the top of her lungs for Sasuke to help her.

As her voice echoed across the area, the bandit leader thinking it was futile decided to speak to her trying to take control of the situation just before he heard a noise behind him, after turning his head he saw the dark-haired boy standing there in front of the camp fire with his gang laying unconscious at his feet, impressed to see that his gang were taken out so quickly, the bandit leader decided to praise Sasuke's skills, as the two began to clash Pakkun the ninja hound appeared near the pink haired girl and chewed through her ropes, relieved to see a friendly face, Sakura had to thank the dog for coming to her aid, as the bandit leader charged at him, Sasuke was forced to throw a kunai in response, but before it was able to hit the bandit, he disappeared with extreme speed before reappearing behind the dark-haired and was about to kick him but missed.

While the battle between the bandit and Sasuke went underway, Pan suddenly appeared and helped the ninja hound who was having difficulty with the ropes, then after landing on a side of a cliff, Sasuke was again attacked by the bandit forcing the boy to dodge up the cliff face, as the bandit lost sight of the dark-haired boy, the boy appeared behind him in a surprise attack with Kunai in hand he thrust it into the back of his enemy, but to his surprise the blade began to bend on impact before the bandit grabbed him and tried to slam him into the ground, but was unable to hitting into the side the cliff instead before the earlier Kanui with a tag tied around it exploded. Then after the bandit get up from the rubble of the explosion, Sasuke had to admit that he was impressed before forming hand seals, as he finish his last seal putting a hand to his lips he started to blow a great ball of fire from his mouth at the bandit.

As the ball of fire hit Sasuke's opponent, the group from a safe distance viewed the attack as it struck, then after the full power of the attack had forced the bandit to roll backward along the ground burning most of his clothes in the process, the group decided go to where the boy was as the man to the dark-haired boy's surprise still smouldering got back to feet and began chuckling to himself, as he flexed his muscles as a layer of rock like skin broke away from him revealing a more slender man. Now in his true form, the bandit leader began to speak to the group and disappeared, as the quarter Saiyan tried to warn Sasuke he was hit with a kick in the back which sent him flying. Then following after him, the bandit continued to speak to the dark-haired boy taunting him before jumping above the boy and kicked him to the ground.

Before the two could join in, Sasuke instantly refused their offer of help angrily before activating his Sharingan, after had activated his Kekkei Genkai the boy was surprised to find out that he knew about the Sharingan and the fact that there was a tragic incident that happen to his clan, shocked that he knew in such detail about of what happened to his clan, Sasuke was left almost speechless triggering the boy's memories until in anger the boy created a Chidori and charged at the bandit, after using his speed to get some distance, the bandit was shocked to see Sasuke above yelling out in pain as the boy made his attack driving him straight into the ground, in anger the boy landed on the bandit's body and began punching him in face.

Hiding behind Sakura's should, the girl pleaded for him to stop until Pan grabbed his arm tightly refusing to let go, with frustration and anger, Sasuke glared at Pan until a familiar voice as Pan let go, letting Kakashi who suddenly appeared grabbing the dark-haired boy's arm from the quarter Saiyan girl, Sasuke reluctantly did as he was told but ignored Kakashi as he spoke to him leaving the others.

**Chapter 29: To The Village Of Shizume.**

After Sasuke had left the group heading home bitter and angry, Pan along with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were now left rounding up the group of unconscious bandits while tired the young girl, Lady Naho took a nap, "that's the last of them," said the blond-haired boy tying up the last member as he decided to ask a question, "but what are we going to do with them, Kakashi Sensei?"

"He's right, there's far too many for us to watch, and we still need to escort Lady Naho to Shizume village," said the pink haired girl in response.

"We don't need to wait for long," replied Kakashi, "I believe there is a team of Anbu Black Ops heading this way as I speak."

Now that all the bandit members were all rounded up leaving the group waiting for the Anbu Black Ops team to arrive, the quarter Saiyan girl was deep in thought recalling what had happened earlier that day when the dark-haired boy, Sasuke suddenly snapped at the mention of his brother, _'I-I... ...still can't believe it, what could be going through Sasuke's mind right now? His brother murdered an entire clan, his family, that is insane, how could anyone do such a thing like that and why would leave his younger brother or anyone picking up the pieces after that kind of unending torment, for what reason...?'_ she thought to herself still in utter confusion until to hear a faint voice ringing in her ear.

"...H-Hey Pan!" said Sakura with her voice raised trying to get Pan's attention after noticing that she was still lost in thought before later asking the quarter Saiyan if she was alright. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it, what's wrong?"

"W-what is it?" answered Pan snapping out of her daze back into reality, not entirely aware what the pink haired girl had said.

Then as she began to repeat what said, Sakura decided to ask the quarter Saiyan girl what she was thinking about, "I was asking if you were okay, Kakashi Sensei told us that a team of black ops will be arriving soon, but you seemed like you are thinking about something, I guess it's about what happen with all this drama today, is it?" she asked.

"Well..." replied Pan before suddenly being interrupted the blond-haired boy joining in the conversation, "I'm guessing, you're thinking about what happened with Sasuke," said Naruto to the two, "don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back to his old grumpy self in no time."

"Stop it Naruto! Don't talk about Sasuke like that, and don't interrupt her, its rude!" replied the pink haired girl with anger in response.

After Sakura had finished her sentence, the quarter Saiyan decided to speak asking her and the blond a question, "But, what are we going to do about Sasuke?" asked the quarter Saiyan in response.

"Well, I think you should let me worry about that," said Kakashi overhearing the discussion about Sasuke and decided to interrupt just after Pan had asked her question.

"But Kakashi Sensei, was it really a good idea to let Sasuke leave like that?" said Sakura deciding to voice her concern about the way the dark-haired boy had left adding to the quarter Saiyan girl's question.

Then trying to reassure the three, the grey haired sensei explained to the group that he would let the dark-haired boy have some time to reflect on his actions before he speaking with him, "There's no need to worry, I'll speak to him myself once he cools his head and is in a more agreeable mood," he said to the group.

"I hope so..." whispered the pink haired girl in response.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, I remember Sakura mentioning something about a black ops team, what are they?" asked Pan.

Answering the quarter Saiyan's question , Kakashi be began to explain to the girl on what the Anbu Black Ops was and what they do, "Well... ...they are a Special Assass-I mean Tactical Squad," he answered.

"W-what do they do?" said Pan in response asking another question.

"They take direct orders from the Hokage, performing special high-level missions," replied the grey haired ninja as delicately and as clearly as he could, "the Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission and are hand-picked, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills."

Then just as Kakashi finished his sentence, the quarter Saiyan suddenly sensed a small group of Ki rapidly approaching, 'a group of Ki are approaching, are they the Anbu guys that we're talking about?' she thought to herself before quickly telling the group on what she sensed, "guys there's a bunch of people approaching..." said Pan until she was interrupted by the grey haired Sensei, "don't worry Pan, it's the Black Ops I mentioned earlier," he said to the quarter Saiyan girl as the member of the Anbu Black Ops team arrived.

"I see your mission's been very productive, looks like you gathered quite a large group," said the first mask wearing Black Ops member to appear, "but don't worry we'll be happy to take them off your hands, after all you still need to escort the young lady to her destination."

"Thank you for your timely arrival, I hope you'll forgive me, but afraid we're pressed for time, so I can't give a full debriefing," replied Kakashi.

While the grey haired ninja and the masked Black Ops Shinobi began the debriefing, the others were left to talk amongst themselves as Pan came up with a question about the Anbu masks, "hey Sakura," she whispered as the quarter Saiyan was about asked Sakura a question.

"Yes?" said the pink haired girl in response whispering back.

"Do those Anbu Black Ops guys normally wear masks over their faces like that?" asked Pan quietly.

As the two senior Shinobi continued their conversation, Sakura answered the quarter Saiyan girl question, "I guess, they do need to hide identity after all," she said in response as Kakashi finished talking to the Ops member.

"Right, sorry for the delay, the Village of Shizume shouldn't be too far," said the grey haired Sensei to the group, "but if we want to make it there I think we should get moving before it becomes too late to travel."

"I'll go wake up Naho," replied Naruto.

**-Meanwhile-**

At the Capsule Corporation building, Bulma who was busy continuing her work spending hours with hardly any breaks on a way to break through the dimensional barrier to save Pan, "right... ...there we go, oh my, I think I'm finished, finally it's complete," she said to herself, "still I have no idea if it'll work, there's one way to find out, I better get the others."

"Woman?! Where the heck are you going at this hour?" asked Vegeta as the blue haired woman ran out of room directly into him.

"Vegeta? Great timing, it's done!" replied Bulma in excitement, "I've got to tell the others that'll be able to run the final test."

Surprised to hear the good news, the former Saiyan prince was almost left speechless, but just before the blue haired woman was out of his sight he remembered what the time of day it was and stopped her, "wait, Bulma do you realise what time it is?" he asked her.

"Does it matter? There's no time to waste," replied Bulma.

"It's late in the evening and you haven't slept properly in days, at least get some sleep before daybreak," said Vegeta in response.

With a yawn, the blue haired woman couldn't help but to agree with him, "hmm, maybe you're right," she said.

"Of course I'm right, now get to bed before I'll drag you there," replied the seasoned Saiyan warrior.

"I think the words you're looking for are, goodnight and sweet dreams, but you never were good with words," said Bulma in response before she walked off in the direction of her bedroom.

**-Meanwhile, back to Pan and Team Seven-**

Now with the task of continuing their escort of the young girl named Naho to the Village of Shizume, the group were making rapid progress approaching village until they arrived on the outskirts of the village, "Finally! We made it to Shizume Village, what a day we've had," said the pink haired girl out loud as the village came into her sight.

"So, this is Shizume village," said Pan speaking out loudly to herself as the group entered the village, "it looks like a really calm and quiet place."

"Of course it is, my family uses this area as a holiday retreat," replied Naho overhearing the quarter Saiyan.

Then after the group made their way to the centre of the village, the quarter Saiyan decided to ask the grey haired ninja on what the next step will be, "Mister Kakashi Sensei, now that we're here what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"We just need to take her to her family's residence and drop her off," answered Kakashi.

"But what do we do afterwards?" said Pan in response with a question, "it's far too late to return back Konoha now and it'll be dangerous to stumble around in the dark on our way back."

Joining the conversation, the blond-haired boy came up with an idea, "Well, maybe we could ask around the village for someone to take us in for the night," he said in response to the two, "what do you think Kakashi Sensei?"

"I agree, but finding someone this late in the day may prove difficult," answered Kakashi.

"I guess after we drop of Lady Naho, we'll split up and search for a place to stay," replied Sakura.

Hearing the groups conversation was turning into what they will do after they completed their escort, the young girl suddenly spoke out, "No need, I may have a suggestion..." she said to the group.

"What? Really!?" said Naruto out loud in surprise.

"What's your suggestion Lady Naho, we're all ears," said the grey haired ninja in response.

Then the girl began to speak to the group, telling them that she may have somewhere that they can stay, "why don't you stay at same place I am," she answered the group, "my family's holiday retreat should have at least a few empty rooms, I'm sure that you'll be able to use them for one night."

"Sounds like our problems solved," said the blond in response just before Kakashi on the group behalf.

"Hmm... ...that's a gracious offer Lady Naho, but would it be appropriate?" asked the grey haired sensei, "we wouldn't want take advantage of your kindness and impose on family."

Not taking no for an answer, the girl named Naho tried her to convince Kakashi to change and take her up on her offer of a place to stay, "You shouldn't have any problem, it will be a simple matter," replied the girl as she began remembering what had just happened earlier in the day, "after all you did rescue me from those bandits."

"Then Lady Naho if you insist, I guess we have no choice, but to accept your offer," replied the grey haired ninja finally agreed, feeling that Naho's offer was better than the alternative.

"This definitely saves us the trouble of finding a place on our own," said the blond in response along with a question, "by the way, where is your family's place?"

Pointing a distinct dirt path leading up to a hill, the girl told the group exactly where the building was, "This path leads right to my family's holiday retreat is this way," she said, "it's right on the hill overlook the village."

"Great! Let's get moving!" replied Naruto raising his voice.

"Calm down Naruto, you'll wake the whole village," said the pink haired girl in response.

**To be continued...**

Also I would like to thank the following:

A Unnamed **Guest **who commented, **coronadomontes **for commenting/reviewing, **Zenaku2000** who has added my story to their Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, **EgyLynx **for commenting/reviewing, **6tailedninja **who has added my story to their Story Alert subscription and commented/reviewed, **XxPurple-PowerxX **who has added my story to their Story Alert subscription, **patabon **who has added me to their Author Alert subscription, **Mcdonald's Lover **who has added me and my story to their Favorite Stories list and Favorite Authors list, **Blazingnyancat **who added me and my story to their Favorite Stories list, Story Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list and Author Alert subscription, **White Emperor Phoenix** who has added my story to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list, **milliondollarroosevelt **who has added my story to their Story Alert subscription, **ncread** who has added my story to their Favorite Stories list, **mayela101 **who has added me and my story to their Author Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list, Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list, **BamBam5935 **who has added my story to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list and finally **wolfblood00 **who has added my story to their Favorite Stories list.


End file.
